AWAKING THE SLEEPING MONSTER
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Nightmares start for Sam while he's at college and he runs with his girlfriend in tow. Dean comes looking for him to find him missing and starts hunting for him unsure why he needed to disappear. A different take on the beginning with old and new characters tossed in. It will get dark but there will be warnings posted. Drama/Suspense
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a creation I had rolling around in my mind and decided to see where I could take it. I need to let you know that there are two time lines going on at first that will merge later in the story. I hope the way I did this does not confuse you and you can follow it. So Dean is the present and Sam is the past and this will make more sense once you start reading. I have used some of the hunts from the show but changed things around to fit the story so it's not going to be exactly the same. If you get confused or have any questions leave it in a comment, I'll be happy to try and explain things. I hope you enjoy what I have created and it has caught your interest and you will want to read more. I love to know your thoughts, leave me a comment. NC**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SPN and this is my own creation for your enjoyment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The night was dark and quiet as the shadow made his way to the window and pulled his knife to jimmy the lock. He pushed the window up, pausing when it squeaked loudly and waited, listening for any movement inside. Nothing reached his ears, so he climbed into the kitchen and looked around. It was small but useable. Zeroing in on the fridge, he opened it to see if there was a cold one he could snag. He was out of luck this time; there were no beers to be had. He straightened and made his way through the dimly lit living room only to be attacked by someone swinging a baseball bat. In one quick motion he deflected the blow and had the body on the floor and disarmed. He could already tell this was not who he came to see and turned toward the doorway when a light was turned on.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled jerking the guy from the floor and pushing him toward the other guy standing stock still afraid to move.

"We should be asking you that question." one guy quivered out not sure what to do with the angry stranger.

"Where's my brother?"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he was living here a couple of months ago."

"Oh you mean Sam." one guy said stepping forward. "We don't know."

"Whatta you mean you don't know?"

"Sam and his girlfriend disappeared over a month ago. Never told anyone where they were going or anything."

"Girlfriend? Sammy had a girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Yes, Jessica, Jess. They'd been together a while now. We were friends."

"He left no forwarding address or anything?"

"No, the college doesn't even know where they went." the guy shrugged starting to relax a little now. "It was like they just vanished, left most of their stuff here. We only moved in three weeks ago."

"Alright, sorry 'bout breaking in. If he comes back, have him call his brother." Dean told them before heading to the door to leave.

"You're Sam's brother? Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Sam mentioned you a couple of times, he seemed to miss you."

"Um, thanks." he answered, giving them a quick questioning glance before leaving.

Dean headed back to the Impala and got behind the wheel. He sat there for a moment deep in thought wondering what had happened to his brother. The last he had checked, Sam was staying in this complex and still going to college. He didn't understand why his brother left or where he would of gone and with a girlfriend in tow too. He pulled his cell from his jacket and scrolled down the contact list until he found Sam's number and dialed it. He had not called this number since the night Sam announced he was leaving to go to college. It felt foreign to him now and he regretted being so bull headed that he hadn't contacted him. He listened to a message saying that the number was no longer in service at this time. Dean swore under his breath and tossed the cell into the empty passenger seat beside him. His Dad was missing and now it seemed his brother was too. He pounded the steering wheel in rage not knowing which one he should look for. Dean had been hunting mostly on his own since Sam had left to go to college. His father and him hunted together for a while, but finally split up to do their own thing. That didn't mean they didn't occasionally call upon the other when they needed backup. Dean had hunted with Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim, and Josh when called upon, but preferred to be on his own. That way he didn't have to worry about anyone else but himself.

 **spn**

 **A Month Prior**

 _The blood dripped from the body pinned on the ceiling onto his face making him jerk and look toward the ceiling. He pressed himself into the mattress and cried out in fright as his girlfriend looked down at him before the flames engulfed her body._

Sam cried out as he bolted upright in bed and looked toward the ceiling of his bedroom. He panted hard trying to catch his breath as his girlfriend laid a warm hand on his arm.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jess asked softly.

"Yeah." he got out as he tried to take deep breaths to slow his racing heart.

"Was it a nightmare Babe?"

"Yes." he said laying back down and throwing an arm over his face.

Jess cuddled down beside him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart as it slowed down. This wasn't the first time he had woken her up having a nightmare since they had moved in together. She was worried about him, especially when he wouldn't tell her anything about them no matter how hard she pressed him. She didn't know if it had to do with his past since he really wouldn't talk about that either. She did know he had a brother, Dean and that his father was still alive. That was about it. She knew something happened to alienate him from his family but she didn't know what. There were a couple of times she thought about sneaking his phone and calling Dean to talk to him and find out what happened but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Jess hoped maybe someday when he was ready he would tell her. In the mean time she was going to be there for him.

Sam let his arm wrap around her and hold her close as he got his emotions under control. He knew she was worried about him and she had good reason. How could he tell her about his dream when it was her being pinned on the ceiling on fire? He knew from his father that was how his Mom had died too and it was a demon that killed her. He didn't understand why he would be dreaming of Jess like that. Something was going on with him and he really wished his big brother was here to help him figure it out, but he wasn't. They hadn't talked in nearly four years now, not since that night he left to go to college. Sam felt bad about that and wished he had reached out instead of being so stubborn about it. When his father told him if he left to never come back, Sam took it to heart and had not bothered to reach out to either of them.

"Go back to sleep." he whispered to her kissing her forehead.

"You too." she mumbled back rubbing his chest with her hand.

"I'm fine." he told her knowing there would be no more sleep tonight. He needed to talk to her, but wanted to wait until morning got here. He wasn't going to ignore his dream and depending on how she answered his question would determine what the next step would be.

 **spn**

"Hey Babe, you get any more sleep last night?"

"Not really, Jess can we talk?" he asked pushing a cup of coffee her way.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked taking a seat at the table and accepting the coffee.

Sam took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself as he looked up at her for a moment before speaking.

"Jess, I love you so much I hope you know that."

"I know Sam, I love you too. What's the matter?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, you know I do." she said concern laced her words.

"Trust me enough to do something even though it might sound crazy?"

"Sam you're scaring me. What's going on?" Jess asked leaning closer to taken his clenched hands in hers.

"We need to pack and leave today. We can't tell anyone where we're going; I mean no one, not even the college. We have to disappear." he tried to explain trying not to sound too crazy. "If you think I'm nuts and don't want to come, that's ok too. I have to leave, I can't stay."

"What's going on Sam? What are you not telling me?"

"Please Jess, come with me. We're not safe here."

"If I come with you will you tell me why we need to leave and why we're not safe?"

Sam thought about it for a moment before answering. He didn't want to leave her here and if that's what it took for her to come with him he'd do it. If she believed and loved him enough to come with him, she should know the truth.

"Yes. You deserve to know, but only after we're out of here."

"Then yes, I'll come with you." she said taking his hands in hers.

"C'mon let's get our stuff packed."

"Like right now?" she asked getting up to follow him into the bedroom. She watched him grab a duffle from the closet and begin to fill it with clothes from the dresser. She found her suitcase and started filling it with her clothes wondering what had scared Sam so badly that he thought they had to leave. "Sam, how are we leaving when neither of us have a car?" she asked as she continued to pack.

"Let me take care of that, just keep getting our stuff together." he told her. "We'll leave tonight after everyone's settled in so we won't be seen. This has to be a clean break."

"Alright, I have two classes today, should I go to them?"

"Yes, act normal and don't tell anyone what we're doing. It's imperative Jess, please don't talk to anyone." Sam begged.

"Alright Babe, I won't." she assured him.

"Good, I'll get us a ride this afternoon. Do we still have that ice chest?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen."

"Right. Jess, you need to go by the ATM and get as much cash out as you can, and we'll run by when we leave so you can get more. There'll be no using credit cards or ATMs, only cash from now on."

"I've gotta get ready for my first class and the other isn't until two this afternoon, why don't I go to the bank and close out my account? That way I can get everything I have, it'll be better that way."

"Alright, I'll get everything we're taking into the living room and everything else can stay." Sam told her grabbing his duffle and her suitcase to move to the living room. He began to figure how much cash he had stashed away and reasoned he could hustle some pool if they got too low. They could make this work, they had to.

Jess headed for the bathroom to get ready for class wondering what danger they were in. Could Sam be in witness protection or had he crossed some really bad guys who had found him or was his past catching up to him she wondered feeling afraid for him. She had never seen Sam this jumpy before and knew he had to have a good reason for it. After doing some figuring in her head, she thought about how she might be able to get some additional money for them. If they were leaving and going god knows where they were going to need money. With that thought in mind she headed out the door and to her first class.

 **spn**

Sam pulled into the back of their building and parked the ratty van as close to the door as he could. It wasn't pretty to look at, but seemed to run ok and it had room for their things. He looked around the darkened parking lot before getting out and heading up the back stairs to his apartment. Jess looked up as he opened the door and started grabbing up bags nodding to her to do the same. She filled her arms with what she could carry and followed him downstairs faltering in her steps when Sam opened the side door of a dirty blue van. Sam put his bags in the van and reached for the ones she was carrying and sat them beside his. They went up and down the stairs three times finally getting everything they were taking into the van. They stood in the middle of the living room looking around the room one last time before walking out for the last time and not looking back. Jess got comfortable in the passenger seat and Sam got behind the wheel. He reached down and snagged the two loose wires and touched them together to get the van started so they could leave. She didn't say anything as she watched him wondering what else she didn't know about her boyfriend. Sam stopped at a gas station and filled the van while Jess went in and grabbed some snacks and waters for them. After they were settled back in the van, Sam backed out and disappeared into the night hoping this was the right decision and that he could keep them safe.

 **spn**

 **Present**

Dean knew if Sam had left a month ago he wouldn't be anywhere near the college. He could be anywhere in the country by now and that was a lot of ground to cover. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had to disappear unless something supernatural was after him. Before he left the area, he went back and checked for any strange deaths or missing persons just before the time Sam left. He found nothing that warranted further investigation so this made him worry all the more. He checked reports on missing vehicles, but didn't see anything there either. If Sam was running from something, especially with his girl, he would want room to take what he could. He knew Sam would of changed out the license plates, so that was a bust, but he was sure Sam was heading east and probably as far away from here as he could get. Dean decided to head to the last place his father had been at in hopes to get his help in finding Sam. If he was in trouble, he needed to find his brother. Dean headed the Impala to a small town in California named Jericho.

 **spn**

Before Dean got to the town of Jericho, he stopped to check out a crime scene the cops had roped off on a bridge. Turns out another person had gone missing with no trace but his car was splattered with blood. He headed into town to find the guy's girlfriend and see if she had any additional information. He learned about a legend of a woman that killed herself and was said to haunt the area. Deciding to check the local library to see if he could find anything on the woman and why she would kill herself. He finally found an article about a woman who jumped off a bridge committing suicide. Her husband told the cops she was depressed because of the accidental drowning of their two children when they were taking a bath. She had only stepped out of the room for a few minutes and when she came back in they were dead. Dean thought that sounded really fishy and decided to check the bridge out where she had jumped only to have the spirit possess the Impala and try to run him down. After taking a dive off the bridge, Dean headed to the motel to get a room and found out his father was staying there too. He broke into the room and figured he had missed his Dad by days but from his Dad's notes discovered he had figured it out. He was looking for a Woman In White. Knowing his father would want him to finish the case, Dean decided to stay and be sure he put the spirit to rest before any more innocents died and then move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Past**

Two days later, Sam pulled into a small town in Louisiana on the outskirts of New Orleans. He figured this would be the last place his brother would come looking for him. He knew he had to keep Jess as far away from his past as possible to keep her safe. The only reason for him to have those dreams about her being killed like his mother was something supernatural was targeting him. His decision to vanish without telling anyone was the only way he knew for them to stay under the radar. Being this close to New Orleans would allow him access to special items he could use to hide them. He remembered the shops his father had visited when they had hunts around here. They were going to get a motel room for a couple of nights and look for an apartment they could afford. Jess had already been looking online and found a couple of possible places and had appointments already in place. Sam intended to ditch the van as soon as they found a place and look for a car to replace it.

"Jess, wake up." Sam said softly as he gently shook her shoulder. "We're here; I'll run in and get us a room."

"Wh-ha..." Jess yawned twisting in the seat to focus on Sam.

"Hey sleepy head, I'll be right back." Sam chuckled watching her wake up. He thought she was even more beautiful than the first time he met her on that blind date. Man! It seemed like a lifetime ago. He knew without a doubt that he loved her more than anything and was going to make her his wife.

"Ok." she smiled at him settling back and watching him head into the office. She looked around at their surroundings and sighed wondering if Sam was going to tell her what was really going on. There was a reason he wanted them to leave school and tell no one about it. She knew after their first date he was the man for her and she loved him very much even with the secrets he was hiding from her. Sam was a very complex and shielded individual who never let you see who he really was. Jess knew he had a brother and father that he hadn't seen or talked to in nearly four years but she didn't know why. He just told her they had their differences and didn't agree with his choices, especially the one of wanting to go to college. She knew there was more to the story than that, but could never get him to reveal any additional specifics about it.

 **spn**

Sam opened the door to their room and went in first checking it out before he would allow Jess to come in. Jess stood outside the room waiting patiently for him to look in the bathroom and give her the ok to come in. She had gotten use to this over the past few years they had been together. She questioned him a couple of times about it, but Sam only gave a vague answer and she quit asking.

"Come on in Babe." Sam called to her as he sat their bags on the bed.

Jess stepped into the room and took in her surroundings. A king size bed sat against one wall, a long dresser with a television, and microwave sat across the room from the bed, a small mini fridge sat beside the dresser with a coffee pot on top, a small table with two chairs were positioned in front of a window, a love seat sat back behind the table and she could see the bathroom through a door off to the right. She watched Sam double lock the door before turning back to look at her. She could see the how tired he was in the dim light the lamp cast off.

"Why don't you get a shower first honey, you look exhausted." she told him going to her bag to dig out a tee shirt to sleep in. "Wouldn't hurt either of us to turn in early tonight."

"Sounds good to me." he said trying to keep the exhaustion from his voice. Sam unzipped his bag and pulled out his bathroom bag and some sleep clothes before trudging to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Jess slipped out of her clothes and pulled one of Sam's old tee shirts over her head letting it fall down her body. She pulled the covers on the bed back and found the remote for the television before settling onto the mattress. Jess channel surfed until she found an old horror movie to watch. She knew Sam didn't like this type of movie and figured she would let him find something else while she used the bathroom. He never really gave her an answer to why he was so against this genre of movies only that they just didn't interest him. She knew he wasn't afraid to watch them, in fact she didn't think there was much he was afraid of. Jess fussed with the pillows for a moment before getting them comfortable behind her back as she leaned against the headboard and started watching the movie.

 **spn**

Sam sat his bathroom bag and clothes on the counter by the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a hint of dark shadows under them. He hadn't slept since they had snuck away from Stanford two days ago. He didn't want to stop until he was sure they were far enough away. He rubbed a hand down his face before sighing and taking off his clothes. Once he had the water temperature adjusted, he stepped under the hot spray letting it beat down on his head and run over his body. The hot water felt so good and it started to wash the tension from his body letting him slowly begin to unwind. This was the first time since their leaving that Sam pushed his hunter's instinct back and let his mind shut down. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head gently and blinked the water from his eyes before grabbing shampoo to wash his hair. He quickly soaped down his body and rinsed, feeling himself getting lightheaded and weak. Knowing he needed some much needed rest, he hurriedly finished his shower. He dried and slipped on his sleep clothes before giving his teeth a quick brush and carefully making his way to the other room. Sam didn't want Jess to see him so wiped out so he slipped under the covers letting his body sink into the mattress.

"If ya wanna change the channel ya can." she whispered to him before brushing a kiss across his lips. "My turn, I shouldn't be long."

"Mm-mmm..." Sam hummed. He was so tired he couldn't even open his eyes to look at Jess as she hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Sam was asleep in a matter of minutes, his body craving the much desired downtime.

 **spn**

Jess turned out the light and stepped from the bathroom. She looked down at the dim profile of the man she loved and marveled at how innocent he looked laying there, his mouth slightly opened and his face completely relaxed. She didn't know how she could love him more, but she did. She loved the way he looked up at her with his hazel eyes filled with hope and desire and love. She loved the way he would take her in his arms and just hold her, their sweaty skin pressed tightly against each other. She loved how he could make her laugh and those cute little dimples he had when he smiled. She loved how she could make him blush with a tickling of her fingers over his bare skin. She loved how the simple things seemed to excite him. It didn't matter that she didn't know his life's story, all that mattered was she knew he loved her with his whole heart.

After finding the control, Jess turned off the television and slipped under the covers, pulling them up over both their bodies. Sam automatically turned to her and draped a protective arm over her body as she snuggled close to his warm body. Silence filled the room except for the settling of the structure as the hunter and his love drifted on the clouds of bliss, too exhausted to even dream.

 **spn**

 **The Present**

Dean pulled into a truck stop to fill up and get something to eat. He was disappointed that he had missed his father in Jericho, but he was able to put the Woman in White's spirit to rest by taking her back to the house where she killed her children, literally speaking. He drove the car into the house returning her home. He was shocked to see the spirits of the children appear and take their mother away. Unfortunately, he did get arrested by the locals, but a misplaced paper clip solved that problem allowing him to sneak out the back when they left him alone. What troubled him was the sheriff had his father's journal and he had left new coordinates for him. His father never went anywhere without that journal, it was his most prized possession. It had notes of every hunt he had been on, contact information, details of supernatural creatures and some personal items like pictures, a service metal, and a couple of letters from their Mom he had kept. Something major was happening for him to abandon it hoping Dean would get it.

He stopped at the pump and got out to fill the Impala first before heading inside to get something to eat. He wanted to see where the coordinates his father left were and to call for backup because he was getting a feeling he would need it. This was not how things were suppose to go, he hoped to see his brother and maybe convince him to start back hunting, or at least get him to help find their Dad. Now he had two missing family members and was feeling very alone right now. Dean looked around the parking lot at the others around him and didn't see or feel any danger but he still never let his guard down. John trained his boys well over the years and they were as good a hunter as he ever was.

 **spn**

"Hello there cup of Joe?" a female, middle age waitress asked Dean as he took a seat at the end of the counter.

"Yes please...Julie. What's good today?" Dean asked her as she placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

"Depends, special today is double cheese burger, with fries and a drink."

"You know that sounds good, and could you have the cook add a couple slices of bacon and a slice of your best pie."

"You got it there sugar, I'll put it right in." she smiled sweetly at him as she scribbled on her pad and turned to put it on the carousel for the cook.

Dean pulled his cell from his jacket and looked through his contacts until he found who he was looking for. Dean pressed send and waited for an answer.

"Caleb man! How's it hanging?" Dean asked happily.

"Dean Winchester! Long time no see, doing fine dude. What's up?"

"You free to handle a little backup with me?"

"For you, of course, just finished a hunt a couple of days ago so yeah, where ya at?"

"Right now I'm at a truck stop halfway across Nevada heading for, Black Water Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado. How far away are you?"

"I'm in southern Ohio; it'll take me, man...Probably a day to get there."

"Fine, I'll check the place out and see if I can figure out what we're dealing with. I'll meet ya there, give me a call when you're near and I'll let ya know where I'm staying."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pack and head your way. Later dude."

"See ya Caleb." Dean replied hanging up.

"Here you go sweetie." Julie said sitting a plate in front of Dean along with ketchup. "I'll have that pie out to ya before you're done. Is there anything else I can get ya?"

"No Julie, I think this will do for now." Dean said, awarding her with a winning smile and a wink.

Julie laughed at his flirting as she topped his coffee and turned to her other customers.

"Oh honey if I was only twenty years younger you'd have your hands full." she teased him before moving on down the counter.

"Ya know they say you only get better with age." he teased back getting a hearty laugh from Julie. He picked up his burger and took a bite savoring the rich, seasoned taste. This was one of the best burgers he had had in a long time and he intended to enjoy it. Now if the pie was even half as good he would call this a win win. Even with the good food, his thoughts didn't stray far from his brother wondering if he was safe. As much as he dreaded doing it, Dean searched for any John Does reported in the last thirty days but didn't find any that matched Sam's description. For that he was grateful, but it still didn't put him any closer to his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for following, favoring and reviews. Do like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Past**

Sam slowly came awake and tried to remember where he was as he felt the bed beside him to find it cold and empty. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around the room but didn't see Jess anywhere. Listening closely, he didn't hear the shower running either and panic started taking over. He threw the covers off his legs and jumped up looking for his clothes when the door to the room opened. Sam jerked around and saw Jess coming in carrying coffees and a bag of food.

"Good you're up." Jess said placing the coffees on the table along with the bag of food. "I was up early and decided to let you sleep while I ran down the street for breakfast."

"Jess, don't do that again, please." Sam cautioned her. "We have to be careful."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what we're running from and why?" she asked pulling out food and placing it on the table. "C'mon, let's eat while it's hot." she continued knowing he probably wouldn't answer her this time either. She knew how closed lipped he could be about things.

Sam sighed and joined her at the table knowing she deserved to know, but couldn't bring himself to tell her and break the innocent bubble of her life. Once he told her, life as she knows it will be lost forever. He wasn't even sure she would want to stay with him when she learned the truth about what hid in the darkness and the threat it could be.

"We see the first apartment at 10 am and another at 1pm." Jess explained to him as she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth. "If we don't like either of those we can grab a paper and see if there's any listings that might be worth looking at."

"Alright, the town's small we can check it out and get our bearings while we're out. I'll look for signs for Help Wanted too." he added opening a yogurt and picking up a plastic spoon.

"Can't we take a day or two and find a place first? I mean, I've got enough money for us to get by for a while. I want us to find a place that feels like home and not take the first one that we look at."

"I have some too and can get more if I visit some bars in the city."

"Bars? What would you be doing at a bar?" she asked cocking her head to look at Sam waiting for an answer.

"I use to play a good game of pool. I might need to work on my skills, but I'm pretty good." he shrugged spooning yogurt into his mouth. "I need to visit a copy shop while we're out too."

"And that would be..."

"I've gotta make us new ids. Can't be using our real names anymore. Jess, you gotta understand, no credit cards or calling anyone we knew. This has to be a clean break. What we had before is gone along with our names. We can keep our fist names, but the last has to be changed. I'll pick us up a couple of burner cells to use since I trashed our others."

"So we're really going off the grid and in hiding. Do I need to color my hair to change my appearance?" she asked not seeming upset with what he was telling her.

Sam looked at her like she had grown two heads wondering how she could be so calm with what he was telling her. She seemed to be taking it all in stride and wasn't making a fuss about anything.

"What?" she asked when Sam stared at her open mouthed and surprised.

"I can't believe you're so calm and ok with all this. I thought you might sort of freak out about it."

"I know there's a reason you're doing all this and I trust you that you have our best interest at heart, so...Yes, I figured there's no reason to freak out. We're in this together Sam and I support whatever we have to do. I know one day you will tell me the reason behind all this, and I'll be ready to listen when you're ready to talk." she said earnestly.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"I think I can guess." she cooed rubbing her foot up his leg toward his groin.

Sam squirmed in his seat and blushed slightly at her boldness as she giggled at his discomfort.

"You know we still have a couple of hours before our first appointment." she said arching her eyebrows slightly.

"We do don't we." he said pulling her up and moving her to the bed as he captured her parted lips with his own, kissing her passionately. He caught the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head as she slipped her hands under his tee to run them up his chest. He pulled his shirt off and lowered her to the bed holding his body up with his elbows as he began to kiss her jaw line and down her neck. She arched toward him and ran her hands through his hair as her body began to tingle and her blood flowed hotly by his touch. Soft moans escaped her lips as his hands roamed over her body and sought out her parted lips once again. They came together satisfying each other's desires, their sweaty bodies tangled together as their breathing slowed.

 **spn**

 **The Present**

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Caleb asked looking around the parking lot and at the ranger station. "Ain't really nothing here."

"Yeah, there's been some hikers disappear in the forest around here and its not the first time. It's happened twenty-seven years ago and fifty-four years before that, like clockwork. There's something in those woods and it ain't no freakin' bear." Dean told him holding out the pages he printed out. "I also found a survivor from one of those times an' he still lives around here."

"Guess we're interviewing him then." Caleb replied heading around to the passenger side of the Impala. "Heard your brother was in college in California, Stanford isn't it?"

"He was, I went by there about a month ago and he was gone. No ones seen or heard anything from him since then. He just disappeared and with a girlfriend in tow."

"You don't know where he's at?" Caleb asked surprised by that.

"Nope, I was trying to find Dad to help me look for him, but he's gone missing too."

"Bummer dude. So we going after your brother when we finish here?"

"I was gonna head to Bobby's an' see if he's heard anything. I'm trying to get in touch with Dad to let him know something's wrong but haven't caught up with him."

"Want me to tag alone? I can help you search."

Dean looked over at Caleb and knew he liked Sam and thought of him like a brother too. Caleb had lost his family to monsters and didn't have anyone else. Bobby came upon him on one of his hunts and took him under his wing. Caleb was trying to hunt but didn't have any training in it. He knew how to handle firearms and fight, but didn't know very much about the supernatural. With Bobby's help and training, he became a good hunter. The brothers had teamed up with him over the years and they became close friends.

"If you like, wouldn't mind the help if you don't have other things to do."

"Naw, just be looking for another hunt, an' I can do that with you."

"Let's go see if we can track down this Haley girl and see what her story is and check out this witness."

 **spn**

 **The Past**

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Sam asked Jess as they turned onto a street on the outskirts of the town not liking the looks of the area.

The houses were rundown and trash lined the street. You could tell from the looks of the area, that it had been neglected for a long time and what was left was not very pretty. Most people had moved out, but there were still a few gang bangers and drug dealers that had stayed around.

"Yes, the address is toward the end here."

"Absolutely no way, we're not even gonna stop." Sam stated turning the van into the first place he could find to turn around. "No way in hell we're living in a place like this."

"I have to agree with you on that, shall we check the town out and grab some lunch before the other appointment." Jess told him sighing in disgust hoping the other one would be better.

"Alright, get the town map out of my pack and let's see where things are. We need to find a Staples or office supply store. I'll need to pick up a few thing us." Sam said happy to be off that street and heading back toward the middle of town. Sam found a place to park and they got out to explore the town. He wrapped his arm around Jess's waist as they slowly walked down the sidewalk window shopping. Jess snuggled under his arm and smiled up at him as they stopped to look in a window.

 **spn**

 **The Present**

"Damn, I mean, did you see the scars on that guys shoulder?" Caleb asked Dean as they climbed back into the Impala.

"I know one thing, what he was describing and that scar, like I said, it wasn't no bear that took those hikers."

"What's your thoughts?"

"I don't know, but we're not letting Haley and her brother go searching those woods alone. We're crashing the party."

"You do know I hate camping right?"

"You're not the only one." Dean replied cranking the Impala and heading back to their room at the only motel around.

 **spn**

 **The Past**

"I can't believe they wanted that much for two rooms you could barely turn around in." Sam fussed as they got back into the van.

"Those pictures online were sure misleading that's for sure." Jess agreed. "Why don't we stop at the grocery store on the way back to the motel and pick up a few things so we don't have to eat out all the time. It'll save some money."

"Sure and we can grab a local paper see if there's anything in there."

Sam pulled back into traffic and headed toward the other side of town and the store. He hoped they found a place in the next couple of days; he wanted to get rid of the van as soon as possible. He looked over at Jess and saw her looking out the window lost in thought. Sam didn't know what he did to deserve a girl like her but he was so glad she was sticking by him. She helped ground him and support him and most of all, she believed and trusted in him. She was his best friend and he couldn't love her more. He didn't think there were many women out there who would disappear with their boyfriend without given a good reason. He still fought with himself about vanishing like this and not getting in touch with Dean. He didn't know if Dean felt the same way their father did about his leaving and he may never know.

"Quarter for your thoughts." Sam commented giving her a sideways glance and half smile.

"What?" Jess answered shaking her head slightly and looking over at him.

"Just wondering what you're so deep in thought about."

"I don't know, like they say third times a charm. Maybe the next place we find will be the place." she shrugged. She didn't want to tell him she was coming to terms with what was happening in her life. For the time being she was giving up her dream of becoming a nurse. Maybe some day she could go back to school and get her degree, but for now, well, she would do whatever needed to make a life with the man she loved. She had a feeling deep down that the next place was going to be it.

"We'll find a place Babe, don't worry." Sam assured her reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. "Don't worry, ok?"

"I trust you Sam, we'll get through this together." she replied giving him a warm smile.

"Jess, I think we need to talk when we get back to the motel." Sam said deciding he couldn't keep his secret from her any longer. She needed to know so she could be aware of what they might be facing. She was his family now and he didn't want to keep anything from her. Telling her would relieve some of the burden he was bearing. Maybe, just maybe he could figure out a way to contact Dean without letting him know where he was so he could tell him he was ok. He tried to not let the guilt of hiding from Dean weigh him down no more than it did.

"Ok." she said giving him a cautious look. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared and hoped that whatever he was going to tell her wouldn't change what they had between them.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed, favored and left me reviews. I'm glad you are liking the story and where I'm taking it. Reviews welcome. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Past**

Sam gathered the couple of bags leaving one for Jess as they started toward the doors of the store. Something caught Jess's eye and she stopped to look at a bulletin board hung near the door. Sam looked beside him and saw Jess wasn't there and turned to find her.

"Sam, come see." Jess motioned to him with her hand.

He headed over to see what she found. He looked at the board and saw notices for free pets, lost pets, for sale items, and other things.

"Look at this." Jess said pulling a leaflet down. "One bedroom garage apartment for rent, partly furnished, utilities included, $500 a month."

"Call an' see if they've rented it yet." Sam said.

Jess took out her cell and dialed the number listed waiting for an answer. Sam stood nearby trying to listen to her side of the conservation. He watched her facial expression as it lit up and she scribbled quickly on the paper before turning back to him.

"We can go see it right now. I've got the address and it's not that far away."

"C'mon before someone else beats us to it." Sam said steering her out the door.

 **spn**

The neighborhood was nice and the houses were well kept on the street Sam turned onto. He drove slowly down the street looking for the number Jess had written down. He found the house at the end of the street and pulled up the driveway stopping at the garage. An elderly man was coming out of the side door of the garage as they got out of the car.

"Hello may I help you?" he asked in a pleasant deep voice.

"Yes, I called about the garage apartment for rent, I'm Jess and that's my husband Sam." Jess said introducing them and getting a startled look from Sam as being introduced as her husband.

"Pleasure to meet you two, name's Jasper, hold on a minute and let me get the keys." he told them before heading for the house.

"Your husband?" Sam whispered to her.

"Thought it would be a better cover and he might not like us living together." she whispered back. "Slush, he's coming back."

"Alright, the steps are around here on the side. I'll let you two go on up, knees aren't what they use to be." he told them holding out a set of keys. "Go on up and look around, I'll wait right here. Had a college student renting it the past couple of years but she finished up and moved out."

"Thank you sir." Sam said accepting the keys and letting Jess go up the steps first.

 **spn**

Sam and Jess paused on a small porch and looked around seeing it looked into the backyard of the house. He inserted the key and pushed the door open. Jess stepped in and looked for a light switch, finding one beside the door. She flipped the switch up and an overhead light came on.

"Wow!" she said stepping further into the large living room.

Sam stepped in behind her and looked around the room. There was a couch sitting against the left wall with a coffee table and two end tables around it. An empty TV stand was positioned across from the couch. A tall bookcase was butted up against the opposite wall. They looked deeper into the room and saw a partial wall that separated a dining room from the living room. The dining room had a table and four chairs and a counter separated it from the kitchen. A window a/c unit sat in the window in the dining room. Jess walked into the kitchen and turned on another light to reveal a small kitchen with a stove, fridge, and microwave. She opened a door to find a small pantry for storage. So far the place was clean and looking like a good prospect for them.

"Bathroom." Sam said pushing open a door nearby to look in.

The bathroom was large with a tub/shower combination, commode and cabinet with a sink. There was a linen closet beside the bathroom and the last door led to the bedroom.

"A queen size bed, that's surprising." Jess commented as she turned on the light and walked into the large bedroom. There were two dressers in the bedroom along with an overstuffed chair and reading lamp. Sam opened the door to a good size closet plenty big enough for them.

"I think we found a place." Sam said slowing turning around and looking at everything. "Neighborhoods nice, there's a bus stop just down the block and this place is clean and ready to move into."

"It's perfect and so much more room than I expected." Jess agreed. "It has everything we need and with what we brought with us..."

"Let's go talk to Jasper." Sam told her.

 **spn**

"So what did you think?" Jasper asked as they came back down the steps.

"It's perfect." Jess told him stopping at the bottom of the steps.

"Jasper, think we can do a little bartering?" Sam asked as he looked the yard and house over. "Do you have anyone who takes care of your yard work and maintenance on your house?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking about getting someone to do that. I'm not as young as I use to be and it's getting harder with each passing year."

"What if I take that job and you know say, knock $50 dollars off our rent?" Sam suggested waiting anxiously for him to reply.

Jasper looked at the two young people and had a good feeling about them. They seemed sincere, kind, and very much in love from the looks they gave each other. He pursed his lips for a moment and looked them over again.

"I'll counter that offer with one of my own. My wife Grace needs help with housework and cooking. Her arthritis is starting to bother her more now. What if your wife helps her out with that and maybe drive us to doctor appointments and the store? I could knock another $50 off the rent?"

Sam and Jess looked at each other in excitement and Jess nodded that was fine.

"Sir, I gotta tell you, I'm not that good of cook, but I can clean." Jess told him.

"That's ok Gracie will teach you, she's good at giving instructions. She used to be a teacher for thirty-five years 'fore she retired."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been married?"

"Oh Lord going on nearly sixty years I guess. Stopped counting after fifty." he replied laughing at his comment. "We were high school sweet hearts. Come on in and meet the misses, she was fixing some iced tea for us."

Sam and Jess could hear the love in his voice as he talked about his wife. They followed Jasper in the back door that led to a laundry room and on into the kitchen. A woman who looked to be Jasper's age was standing at the counter putting glasses of tea onto a tray. She looked up and smiled as they came into the room.

"Hello there children, name's Grace." she introduced herself. "Why don't you have a seat at the table and have a glass of nice cold glass of tea?"

"Here let me help with that." Sam said quickly picking up the tray and moving it to the table for her.

Everyone took a seat and Grace passed out tea and some homemade cookies to them.

"Gracie this is Sam and Jess, they're gonna rent the apartment." Jasper told her eyeing the cookies.

"You can have one honey." she told him. "I have to watch his diet or he'd eat everyone of them." she explained to them. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"These cookies are delicious." Sam told her as he took another bit.

"I've got a surprise for both of us." Jasper told his wife. "Sam is going to do the yard work and maintenance for me and Jess is going to help you with cleaning and cooking."

"Like I told your husband, I'm not a cook." Jess told her.

"That's alright dear, you can be my hands and I will teach you." Grace said with delight. "I'll be able to pass down some of my family recipes now."

"Did you not have any children?" Sam asked.

"Yes, a girl and boy." Jasper said a look of sadness crossing his face. "Kyle enlisted and was killed overseas and Mattie died of cancer when she was thirty."

"I'm so sorry." Sam said softly.

"We always thought they would be burying us, not the other way around." Grace added as she blinked back the tears.

"I'm sorry." Jess said placing a hand over the older woman's hand.

"Thank you. Now tell me are you from around here?" she asked pulling herself together.

Sam and Jess looked at each other and Sam answered for them.

"We're relocating here, trying to make a fresh start." Sam told them not really lying but not telling them everything. He didn't want to lie to them, but the truth would be so much worse.

"Well you'll find this a quit town, not much goes on around here."

"That's fine with us. Now we just need to find jobs." Sam replied.

"What kind of work you looking for?"

"Anything to begin with."

"You know, I think the diner that we eat at once a week may have a waitress position open. It's only part time probably."

"Where is it and I'll check it out?" Jess said pulling a pen from her pocket along with a small pad of paper.

"It's about twenty minutes from here over near the businesses, called Mike's Diner. Tell Mike, Jasper Mitchell sent you over."

"I will." Jess said slipping the pad back in her pocket.

"Do you want first and last rent and is there a contract to sign?" Sam asked finishing his tea.

"Son a handshake is my contract and no, I have a good feeling about you two. I don't think you would offer to do the yard work if you were going to destroy the place. You only have to pay first month rent."

"Thank you so much." Sam said shaking Jasper's hand.

"I'll get you a set of keys for the place and you can start moving in. You might wanna open the windows and let it air out."

"Jess, you're welcome to the washer and dryer when you need to wash clothes."

"Thank you Grace."

"We've got some stuff we can leave today and we'll be back tomorrow morning with our other things."

"That's fine." Jasper told him pushing keys toward him.

"After we get everything unloaded, I need to return the van and when I get back I'll start on the yard work."

"Take your time, it'll still be there."

"We can't thank you enough for your kindness and help." Jess told them as she and Sam got up to go out and start unpacking what was in the van.

"We'll see you in the morning." Sam told the couple before following Jess outside.

"We found a home." she whispered to him as they stood for a moment looking up at the apartment they would be calling home now.

 **spn**

Jess was sitting cross legged on the bed when Sam came out of the bathroom. He smiled at her thinking she looked like a teenager on a sleepover with her hair pulled up and his old tee shirt on. He stilled his racing mind as he prepared _The Talk_ for Jess. He was scared, scared she was going to think him nuts and scared that she was going to pack up her things and leave him. He stepped toward the bed and sat down on it so he was facing her.

"Sam, you know you can tell me anything, I mean anything. I want to know." she assured him taking his hands in hers and squeezing them tightly.

"Babe, what I'm going to tell you may sound crazy and unbelievable, but it's true." Sam started looking down at their hands. "Before I went to college, I hunted with my Dad and brother. It was sort of the family business."

"O-K...I did a little hunting with my Dad, but that's not bad."

"Jess, what we hunted were monsters, spirits, vampires, werewolves and a lot more creatures. We were hunters; we saved people from the things that hide in the darkness. Most people don't know that what they think as imaginary are real." Sam got out before looking up at her.

Jess frowned slightly and licked her lips and she let it sink in what he had just said. She thought about the idea of monsters and tried to picture Sam hunting them. She bit her lower lips not sure what to say.

"I'll understand if ya wanna leave." he said softly as his heart sunk thinking she didn't believe him and was sure he was nuts.

"Sam Winchester! You can't get rid of me that easily." Jess scoffed punching him in the arm. "I don't doubt what you told me, but ya gotta give me a moment to let it all sink in. I mean why doesn't everyone know about these things?"

"Because most monsters are good at hiding in plan sight. They stay in the shadows preying on the weak and innocent."

"And your whole family hunts them. How 'bout your Mom? You didn't mention her."

"My Mom was killed by a demon when I was six months old. That's what set my Dad down this path and he trained us as warriors to follow in his footsteps." Sam said sadly. "I didn't want to hunt the rest of my life, I wanted to do something different, so I left them and went to college. That tore us apart; we had a huge fight the night I left. We haven't spoke since."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. I know how hard that must of been on you. You're such a caring and loving person, to have that rift between you and your family, I know it must of broke your heart." she told him cupping his cheek in her hand. She saw the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and threw herself into his strong arms hugging him tight. "We will fix this Sam. You need your family."

"That's just it; I think something was after us at Stanford, that's why we had to leave. I'm afraid if I make contact with them I'll be bringing unknown danger down upon us and I can't let anything happen to you. You're my family now and my whole world."

"Sam, there's gotta be a way, we just have to figure it out." she insisted.

"So, you don't wanna go running from the room screaming?" he asked half heartedly.

"No, are you kidding? I'm not losing you, we just found the perfect apartment and I think we have made some really nice friends. I'm not going anywhere, but right here in this bed with you. Kiss me you fool." she teased pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him deeply. "I want you to tell me more but right now I want you to make mad, passionate love to me."

Sam smiled up at her and flipped her under him and looked down into her loving eyes before brushing his lips across her gently at first then kissing her passionately as they came together both needing the love of the other even more now.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you are enjoying. Please review. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Present**

"Holy crap Dean a wendigo?" Caleb blurred out as he paced in front of Dean not knowing what else to do.

"Well this is useless." Dean grunted putting his gun away and looking over at the two civilians they were stuck in the woods with and needed to protect.

"So what's the plan?"

"We've gotta get these two to safety and hunt the sonovabitch down."

"Easier said than done." he said looking around at the wrecked campsite of the girl's brother. They were certain that her brother and friends were taken by the wendigo but no idea whether any of them were alive or not.

A male scream echoed off deeper into the forest causing all of them to turn that way. When the scream came again they ran in the direction it came from hoping to find someone alive. Dean skidded to a stop and looked around waving everyone to stop too.

"Back to camp, now!" he ordered pushing the sister and brother that way as Caleb followed.

"My pack!" Haley cried when they broke through the trees to the campsite.

"Shit!" Dean spit madly. "He wanted to get our things to cut us off from everyone."

"Well it worked." Caleb growled kicking at the ruined tent.

"What do we do now?" she asked the two hunters.

"It's too late to hike out now. A wendigo is a good hunter during the day, but he's a near perfect hunter at night. We wouldn't stand a chance so we hunker down tonight and hike out in the morning."

"Gather anything useable." Caleb instructed Ben as he began to look in the tents and kick broken gear around.

"Dean, be honest with me." Haley said softly as she eased closer to him.

"Sure." Dean replied looking over at her.

"Do you think Tommy is still alive?"

"Well you see, wendigos have a way of surviving during tough times. They keep their victims alive as long as they can for future meals."

"So he could be alive out there somewhere." she stated looking out into the woods.

"There's always that chance, c'mon we need to get set up for the night." he told her looking around the area for the best place to set up. He moved them closer to an outcrop of rocks at their back and started gathering wood to start fires. Caleb and Ben helped gather more wood before it got too dark. Dean brushed away leaves and trash so he could draw ancient symbols into the dirt to hopefully protect them.

 **spn**

 **The Past**

"You start unpacking and I'll get rid of the van somewhere away from here." Sam told Jess as they brought up the last of their belongings.

"How are you getting back?"

"I'll take a bus as far as I can and hitchhike." he shrugged. "It's not the first time."

"Please be careful." she told him. "I'm going to take the bus over to that diner and check on that job."

"You're the one who needs to be careful. Can you wait until I get back?"

"I'd like to get over there before the job gets taken."

"What about I drop you off and you can take the bus back?"

"Ok, I can live with that." she decided. "I'll unpack when I get back."

"Let's go then." Sam told her looking once around the apartment before heading out still not believing their luck at finding this place and meeting such nice people.

 **spn**

"So you get everything moved in?" Jasper asked catching them before they got in the van.

"Yes, I'm gonna drop Jess off at the diner and take the van back." Sam answered.

"Do you have a ride back?"

"I'll catch a bus or get a ride with someone."

"Can't have that son; let me get the keys to my car. Your wife can follow you and pick you up. Wait right there." he told them heading back into the house.

"Do we accept?" Jess asked.

"It'd be rude not to. We'll fill the car with gas before coming back." Sam replied looking up when Jasper came back out.

"Here you go, she's old but runs good."

Jasper pressed the remote for the garage door and waited for it to open. He went inside and got in a Chevy Impala to back it out. Sam looked at the car in surprise when he realized it looked a lot like Dean's Baby. The car was newer and silver, but the similarities were uncanny.

"Here you go little lady."

"Thank you Jasper, this is so kind of you." she said sliding into the driver's side and closing the door.

"We might be a bit, but I'll fill her up before we come back."

"Take your time. Tonight's date night for Gracie and me, so I guess it is for you two too since you're driving us."

"No, we couldn't impose."

"Nonsense young man, we'd enjoy the company. We usually leave around five to miss the dinner rush."

"Alright, we'll be ready." Sam nodded before getting into the van and leaving with Jess following behind him.

 **spn**

 **Present**

"Thank you for saving all of us Dean." Haley said kissing his cheek while Ben and Caleb spun a story about a grizzly bear attacking them. "I don't know how to repay you."

"I could think of a few things." Dean quipped arching an eyebrow and giving her the look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." she laughed.

"Miss we need to go." the ambulance driver called to her.

"Goodbye, I hope you find your Dad and brother."

"We will." he waved to her.

"So we done camping? I for one am ready to leave this place." Caleb told him.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Dean agreed getting in the Impala.

"Have you called Bobby to let him know we're heading his way?"

"Yes, he's already put word out to hunters about Dad and Sam. I'm hoping maybe he'll hear something back by the time we get there."

"Wake me when ya want me to drive." Caleb moaned as he settled down in the seat, repositioning his sore body to be comfortable.

Dean looked over at Caleb and memories of Sam flooded in leaving a cloud of sadness over him. He wanted to find his brother and try to make up for the years he didn't have him in his life. He missed having his brother in his life. He should of made contact with Sam when he had stopped by Stanford to check on him, instead of staying in the shadows. If he had, maybe this wouldn't be happening and Sam wouldn't be in the wind alone, with no back up, and no one to turn to for help.

 **spn**

 **The Past**

"I got the job!" Jess said excitedly. "It's the lunch shift and will work out great. I go in at ten and get off at two. That will still give me time to clean and cook for Grace. Best thing, I get to keep all my tips."

"Great." Sam told her. "Follow me, we'll head over a few towns and drop the van off somewhere it won't be found for a while."

"I'll be behind you." she said skipping to the car.

Sam pulled out onto the street and checked the mirror to be sure Jess was behind him. He didn't want her to see the sadness on his face as he thought how much she had given up for him. She was going to be a nurse and help people and now she was working part time as a waitress. She had talked about what she wanted to do once she got her license. Jess wanted to work with kids on a pediatric unit. Once they got settled, he was going to see if she would go back to college. For now that was out for him, he needed to find a job to support them. He couldn't believe how excited she was about this part time job. It seemed nothing got her down and he loved her all the more for it.

 **spn**

Sam wiped down the steering wheel and anywhere else in the van before getting out and leaving the keys on the floorboard. He walked down the street away from the public parking lot to meet Jess. He made sure he found a place with no cameras and no people around to dump the van. He figured with all the traffic in and out of the place it would be a while before someone took notice. He glanced around as he headed down the street toward an entrance to the mall being sure no one paid any attention to him and headed for the food court to meet Jess. They were going to grab some lunch and head back so they could drive Jasper and Grace on their weekly date.

"Sam." Jess called to him from a table over in the corner.

After weaving around the other tables, Sam made it to the table and saw Jess had gotten him a salad and soda for lunch.

"Thanks." he said taking a seat beside her and looking around with a hunter's eye at the people around them sizing up if there were any threats. He relaxed slightly when no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. It seemed they were more concerned with food, shopping, talking, and ignoring anyone else around them.

"Is it done?" she asked quietly dipping a fry in some ketchup before popping it in her mouth.

"Yes." he said hoping he had come far enough away from where they were living now. "We need to be back before five so we can get ready for dinner."

"We're going out?" she questioned.

"Yes, tonight's date night for Jasper and Grace and they want us to come alone since we're driving them."

"That is so sweet, date night." she sighed. "Do you think we'll do things like that after being together that long?"

"Of course." Sam answered trying to envision that far into the future. He hid his uneasiness wondering what the future had in store of both of them. He concentrated on his salad so she wouldn't see the worry in his eyes.

"Jasper and Grace figured out the magic to keep their marriage together all those years. You can just see the love they have for each other."

"I know, Jasper adores Grace that's for sure."

"Well I adore you too and we'll be like them some day, I just know it." Jess stated with a certainty.

"Marry me." Sam blurred out as she bit into her sandwich causing her to pause. "I was planning on asking you when we graduated and I know this isn't the most romantic setting, but let's do it. I know we don't have money for a ring right now, but I promise you I'll get you one. We'll go to the courthouse..." Sam rambled on as Jess chewed her bit of sandwich so she could talk.

"Sam slow down." she told him. "First, I don't care about the place and second, I don't need a ring."

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked cautiously.

"You idiot, of course it's yes, a hundred times yes." she said leaning forward to meet him halfway and seal it with a kiss.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Sam mumbled running a finger down her jaw line and across her lips.

"Just got lucky I guess." she shrugged smirking at him as she giggled.

* * *

 **A/N: Has everyone heard JA's wife is expecting twins girl and boy and JP's wife is expecting a little girl. Their families are growing and I wish them all the best. Thank you for deciding to read my story. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Past**

"Are you ready yet?" Jess called to Sam as she slipped on a pair of low heels. "I swear you take longer than most women."

"No I don't." Sam argued coming out of the bedroom buttoning up his shirt.

"Damn, you do clean up nicely." Jess cooed pulling him down to kiss him.

"Right back at ya." Sam whispered returning the kiss. "Let's go, they'll be waiting."

"Alright, make sure to save room for dessert." she teased as she headed out the door.

Sam laughed at her boldness and followed her locking the door behind him. He headed down the steps and used the remote to open the door.

"I'll go let them know we're ready." Jess told him before heading for the back door.

 **spn**

"It was very nice of you to invite us with you on your date." Jess told Grace as they sat down at a table in the diner.

"Why child, we will enjoy the company, give us someone else to talk to for a change. Besides if you're going to be driving us here, might as well have a meal with us."

"You can start your own tradition, like we have. We do this to remind us of our first date as husband and wife." Jasper added. "You young people order what you want, this is on us."

"No, we can't accept that..." Sam started but was interrupted by Grace.

"Now just hush there, it's the least we can do. You know you two coming along when you did is an answered prayer for us. We still get around pretty good and try to stay active, but we both know our limits and would never endanger others by driving when we don't think it's safe and Jasper doesn't need to be out there trying to do the yard work anymore."

"The missus is right, its no fun getting old, things don't work as good as they use to. Had to have a knee replacement a few years back and I've gotta be careful with it. I'm know there are things I can't do anymore or shouldn't be doing, I should say."

"It's good to be around young folks too, makes us feel younger again."

"Thank you, both of you. I just hope we're still as much in love as you two are when we're your age." Jess said looking up at Sam when she said it.

 **Present**

The familiar sound of the car pulling into his driveway had Bobby looking up from his reading. He pushed himself up from his chair and ambled toward the door before there was any knock. Bobby saw the black Impala stop outside his door and two bodies get out. He smiled to himself watching the two boys stretch and groan as they made their way toward him.

"See ya made it ok."

"Yeah, wasn't too bad a haul." Dean told him accepting the older hunter's hug.

"Haven't seen ya in a while." Bobby spoke to Caleb. "Arm broke or somethin' ya couldn't call?"

"Sorry Bobby, been busy huntin'." Caleb shrugged with apology accepting the smack to the back of the head.

Dean snickered as he quickly ducked into the house not wanting the same love tap. He had gotten enough of those over the years and tried to avoid them. Caleb grunted and shoved Dean hard enough to make him stumble slightly as he followed him. Dean started to reciprocate until he saw the frown Bobby glared at him and decided not to follow through, yet.

"You hear anything from your Dad or brother?" Bobby asked the younger hunter as he headed on into the kitchen for a beer.

"No, anyone contact you?" he asked holding a beer up to Caleb.

"Not yet, but I've the word out to be on the lookout." Bobby told him. "You know if either don't want to be found, they know how to disappear."

"I know, but something's not right. Sammy wouldn't leave college like that unless there was something wrong. I just don't know why he didn't call me."

"When was the last time you _talked_ to him?" Bobby challenged, knowing the answer before even asking.

Dean looked away from his stare and clenched his jaw knowing Bobby was right. He had not bothered to contact his brother since he walked out that night to go to college. He was enraged at first that Sam would abandon him like that without even a goodbye. Dean knew Sam had been unhappy and moody lately, but he never dreamed that was why. After his anger died away, he could of called him or dropped by to see him, but he hadn't. He was too stubborn and prideful to do that and now he was gone.

"Thought so." Bobby grumbled when Dean didn't answer him. "So what you gonna do about it?"

"First check for stolen cars in the area around the time they disappeared." Dean told him. "He didn't have a car, didn't need one, so he had to jack one to leave."

"Wait? Did you say they?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Sammy had a girlfriend that disappeared at the same time, so I'm taking it they're together."

"And your Dad?"

"He sent me on a couple of hunts, but he wasn't at either one. I tried calling him; only got voice mail. Hell, I don't know if he even gets the ones I've left."

"Sounds like yer Dad." Bobby muttered going to the coffee pot and pouring a cup.

"Mind if we crash here a few days while I do some research?"

"Stay as long as you like, you know both of you are welcome any time."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied relaxing at the table and sipping his beer as the wheels began to turn in his brain laying out a plan.

 **spn**

"Hey Babe any luck?" Jess asked when Sam strolled through the door back from an interview.

He smiled at his wife and pulled her into his embrace before answering. They had gone down and applied for the license a week after moving into the garage apartment and had a judge marry them. It had been nearly two months now and Sam had been looking for work that would pay enough for Jess to keep her part time job and not have to get a full time one. Jasper had steered him onto a lead for a job in the warehouse of a distribution center. He said it paid pretty good and there were some benefits. Sam was not shy about doing manual labor and was ready to take what he could get. Luck was with him today because the foreman liked him and told him he saw potential in him. The starting pay was better than Sam had expected and in thirty days he would qualify for medical benefits for him and Jess. It was far more than he had hoped for, plus he didn't deal with customers which kept him under the radar. Today he was treating his wife to an afternoon of pampering.

"Got it. I start Monday in the warehouse." he told her before kissing her.

"That's great!" she spoke into his lips as she pulled away. "We need to celebrate."

"How 'bout a quiet evening alone with my wife?" he asked her looking down into her upturned face. "I'm sorry we couldn't take a honeymoon, but I will make it up to you?"

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?" she asked mischief laced through the words.

"You'll see." he replied pushing her back. "Get your jacket."

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously eyeing him closely.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"But I've gotta go clean..."

"I've already talked to Grace and told her we'd do it tomorrow. She told us to have a good time. Now let's go you've got an appointment to keep." he told her pulling her toward the door.

"Ok, ok!" she giggled snagging her jacket as he pulled her out the door.

The Impala was waiting outside the garage and Sam opened the door for her, bowing to her as she slipped into the car. She saw Jasper and Grace looking out the window smiling and waving as Sam backed the car down the driveway.

 **spn**

Jess looked around, puzzled why they were stopping downtown in front of a beauty shop. She waited as Sam got out and came around to open her door. He took her arm and steered her toward the entrance of the shop. He pushed the door open and waited for her to enter.

"Hello!" a woman greeted them. "So this is the lucky lady, you have very good taste." she nodded talking to Sam.

"Yes ma'am, this is Jess, take good care of her." Sam answered pushing Jess in front of him.

"Well young lady your husband has scheduled you for everything. My name's Wendy and I'll be taking care of you today. Shall we start with the feet?" she asked steering a shocked Jess further into the room toward a chair. "She'll be done in a couple of hours."

"Alright, I'll be back." Sam said heading back out the door to get the rest of the surprise. He had planned a picnic out by the lake and a stroll around it afterwards. There was an old fashioned, refurbished, carousal that he wanted to take her to so they could ride it.

Jess watched him leave as she pulled her shoes and socks off to put them in the warm water bath. After only a few minutes, it felt like she was in heaven. The pulsing of the water soothed her tired feet and she sat back and relaxed.

She loved her job, but by the end of the week, her feet were tired from being on them at the diner during her shift. In the past month, she had learned the regulars who came in for lunch and always spoke to them and they her. Most of the regulars were couples from forty years old and up and others were blue collar workers wanting good food for the money. Mike's Diner was just that, it had good food at a decent price and it was kept clean with good service. She hustled while she was there, but it paid off in a good tip.

Sam had chosen well, she was being pampered like the queen Sam thought she was. This was about her and her needs and she was going to make sure he knew how much this meant to her. Wendy offered her a cold drink before she sat down in front of her to give her a pedicure. Jess settled back in the seat and sipped her drink, closing her eyes in contentment. Oh yeah, she was going to enjoy every minute of this.

 **spn**

Sam pulled back in front of the salon two hours later and got out to go get Jess. He stepped through the door and looked around not seeing her at first then she stepped into his line of sight. Sam sucked in a quick breath and stared wide eyed at his wife who looked like an angel with her hair cut to fall around her face framing it perfectly. Rays of sunlight filtered in through the high windows, surrounding her with the glow as if she wore a halo. All Sam could do was gawk at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Jess asked him tilting her head sideways.

"You look...Wow, words don't do you justice. You look beautiful." Sam gushed out. "Wendy you have magic hands."

"I didn't do much; your wife has a natural beauty that most women don't have. I just brought it out." she shrugged pleased with the haircut, manicure and pedicure.

"This is for you." he said giving her a nice tip. "Shall we go?" he asked Jess opening the door for her.

"Thank you Wendy for all the pampering today."

"You're welcome honey, come on back anytime."

 **spn**

"Now where are we going?" Jess asked looking around as Sam headed toward the park.

"You'll see." he answered smirking to himself glad he could surprise her.

The traffic was light and Sam made good time to the park. He pulled under a tree and parked the car.

"The park?" Jess asked looking around.

"Yes, let me get everything." he told her getting out and going to the trunk to get the basket and thick blanket. He moved around to open the door for her and took her hand leading her into the park toward the lake. He found a nice shaded area away from usual traffic so they could have some privacy. Jess stood back as he spread out the blanket and let him pull her down onto it. He took his cell and pulled up his music list clicking on an icon to play one of Jess's favorite songs. She watched as he opened the basket and pulled out fruit, cheese, crackers, mini sandwiches, pasta salad and two delicious looking cupcakes. He sat out two long stemmed glasses and produced a bottle of wine. Sam poured two glasses and handed one to Jess.

"To the most beautiful woman in the world and I am so happy that she is mine." Sam toasted gently clinking his glass to hers. They sipped the wine and begin to sample the food he had picked up at the deli.

"Oh my goodness Babe, these sandwiches are to die for." Jess hummed as she swayed to the soft music playing around them.

"The lady at the deli said they were her best sellers and I can see why." Sam agreed devouring one in two bites.

"Sam, what's the occasion for all this?" she questioned.

"I wanted you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me." Sam told her.

"I don't know how I could love you more than I do right now." she replied leaning toward him to kiss his wine tasting lips. The kiss deepened as Sam pulled her into his lap so he could hold her close. He continued the kiss only breaking it apart so they could catch their breath.

"We need to do this more often." he chuckled butting his forehead to hers.

"I so agree handsome." she giggled giving him a peck on the cheek before sliding from his lap. "We'll continue this when we're alone." she whispered seeing a couple strolling by the lake nearby. "So what flavor are the cupcakes?"

"Chocolate and carrot." he sighed adjusting his jeans slightly. "I thought we could cut them in half and have a taste of each."

"That'll work." she said looking into the basket for a knife. "You do know how to treat a woman right."

"I do try." Sam shrugged accepting two half cupcakes. He bit into one and sighed, "This is so good!"

"I know, they melt in your mouth right?" Jess added sighing too. "A wonderful way to end a wonderful day."

"Oh this isn't the end; we have one more thing to do." Sam told her being mysterious. "After we finish up, there's one more place we need to visit."

"Oh! You're being so mysterious right now and you know how much I love a mystery!" she cried licking her fingers of the last of the cupcake icing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my story. I hope am keeping you entertained and interested. So this chapter let's the past catch up with the present. Thank you for following, favoring and reviews. They are always welcome and I do like to know what you think. Please review. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Keep your eyes closed." Sam told Jess as he guided her down the path toward the carousal.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed trying not to stumble as she kept her hands over her eyes and he kept his arms around her waist to guide her.

Sam stopped at the gate to the carousal and sat the basket down before turning back to her.

"Ok, you can open them." he said stepping back so she could see.

"Oh my...Oh Sam...I love carousals." she cried letting him lead her to the platform so they could get on. He moved down to two brightly painted horses and helped her on one and he got on the other. They waited as several more kids climbed on. The music started and the carousal began to slowly move and the horses started moving up and down. Jess threw back her head and laughed with a child's delight as the music picked up and they began to go faster. Sam pulled his cell out and snapped half a dozen pictures of her as she laughed and cried with joy. Sam laughed along with her pleased that he could make her so happy. She was like a kid again, not a care in the world. Sam grabbed her hand as they went up and down at opposite times and held on tight. He never wanted to let go of her.

 **spn**

"Ok, we've got six vehicles reported stolen during that four day time span." Caleb told Dean as he went through the police reports.

"Lay them on me." Dean answered looking up from his laptop.

"The first was a BMW."

"Nope too flashy."

"How 'bout a Toyota truck?"

"Don't think so, next."

"A '94 van?"

"Mmm-mmm...Maybe, what else?"

"An '03 Chevy."

"Two or four door?"

"Two."

"Nope, I know he would go with a four door."

"This one's an '05 Mustang."

"What color?"

"Red."

"To noticeable, he'd be more subtle than that."

"The last one is a '01 Nissan SUV."

"Ok, it's either the van or the SUV. I'm thinking if he has his girlfriend with him, he would want something to take all their stuff with them. Where were they taken from?"

"The SUV disappeared from a parking lot twenty-five miles from the college and the van was taken from a garage five miles from the college."

"That's it, he took the van. Give me all you have on it." Dean said sitting forward knowing he had picked right. They now at least had a starting point. If he could track that van and find out where it was ditched that would give him a general area to start looking. Dean was certain Sam switched the license plate on the van so it couldn't be tracked. He knew once Sam got where ever he was going, he would get rid of the van.

"How are we going to find it, I know Sam's smart and covered his tracks and it being what nearly three months now that he disappeared."

"I'll run a program nationwide for any vans that have been abandoned or found for the past say three months. He can change the license plate, but not the color or model of it."

"You do that, I need something to drink, want a soda?"

"How 'bout a cup of coffee?"

"You got it." Caleb said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

 **spn**

Sam rolled over and felt the cold spot beside him and looked around the bedroom but didn't see his wife. A sliver of light could be seen around the door of the bathroom and noises of someone throwing up could be heard.

"Jess, honey you ok?" Sam asked getting up and heading for the bathroom. He pushed the door open and found her hugging the commode. "Oh honey." he cried kneeling beside her and pulling her hair out of the way while reaching to turn on the water to wet a washcloth. He pressed the cold cloth to the back of her neck and waited for her to stop.

"I'm done." she coughed clearing her throat and pushing herself up.

"Here, sit for a minute." Sam suggested putting the seat down so she could sit down. "Did you catch a stomach bug or something?"

"I don't know, my stomach's just a little queasy." she said taking the cloth and wiping her face.

"Here, rinse." he said handing her a glass of water before pressing his palm to her forehead to see if she was hot. "Don't feel hot."

"I'll be ok." she said getting up. "I need to get ready it's laundry day."

"I was going to get the grass mowed and trimming done so I'll help you take the clothes over."

"My hero." she smiled patting his bottom. "Babe, yesterday was fantastic and I loved it."

"We'll have to do again and soon." he told her pulling her back to kiss her until she dodged him.

"No, no not brushed my teeth yet and upchucking...Not a good idea."

"Oh, right." Sam grimaced imaging what that kiss would taste like. "Want me to start some breakfast?"

"Not hungry. I'll just eat a couple of crackers and I think there's a ginger ale in the fridge."

"Ok, I'll grab a yogurt." he said searching the closet for some old clothes. "I'll be outside, call me when you want the laundry brought down."

"Give me thirty minutes and I should be ready."

"If you need me sooner you better call me."

"I will." she said pulling the sheets off the bed and going to the linen closet for more.

Once the bed was made, Jess headed for the kitchen to find the crackers and get something to drink. She sat a yogurt and spoon out for Sam to grab on his way out. She turned on the radio to let soft rock fill the kitchen while she nibbled on a cracker. She began to sway to the music, humming under her breath as she looked at the list on the fridge to see if anything else needed to be added. Tomorrow was grocery day where she drove Grace to the store. They always brought lunch back and she ate with Jasper and Grace. Jess thanked whoever led them to this place every night before she went to; they had been so blessed.

 **spn**

"That husband of yours is really a worker." Grace commented as she looked out the kitchen window watching Sam mow the grass in the back. Jasper was trimming some of the shrubs at the side of the house wanting to keep busy.

"That he is, he won't do a job unless it's done right." Jess said as she checked the roast in the oven and the pots on the stove.

"Why don't you take him out a ice cold glass of lemonade?" she asked turning to look at Jess who was leaning against the counter looking pale. "Honey are you ok?" she asked going to her side.

"Stomach's just a little queasy today's all. It'll pass in a bit." Jess replied swallowing hard and putting on happy face.

Grace looked carefully at her and reached over to lay a hand on her arm.

"Child you don't know do you?" she asked gently looking up into her face.

"Know what?" Jess asked. "What is it Grace?"

"If I'm not mistaken and I'm usually not, I'd say there's going to be a addition to your family in a few months."

"Wait...What?" Jess cried in shock as her hand automatically went to her stomach. She hadn't thought about it, but with everything that had happened it had been several months since her last period. "Oh my god! Holy crap!" she gushed as tears sprang to her eyes and she looked to Grace not sure what to do.

"Come over here and sit down child." Grace told Jess guiding her to a chair. "It'll be ok, just let it sink in."

"I need to tell Sam." she mumbled to herself. "What's Sam gonna think?" she asked Grace a look of doubt on her face.

"I think he's going to be ecstatic! Jess your husband loves you so much and I think this is just going to make him love you more. Why don't ya fix a glass of lemonade and take it to him. He needs a break anyway."

Jess got up and found two large glasses in the cabinet and went to the fridge for the lemonade. She added ice to the glasses and poured the sweet/sour liquid over it.

"I though Jasper could use a break and something to drink too."

"I'm sure he could, come on let's go see our men." Grace agreed happily getting up to follow her from the house.

 **spn**

Jess waved to Sam and held up the glass of lemonade for him to see. Sam smiled and shut the mower off. His grin got wider as he walked toward her, meeting her partway.

"Thanks I could use this." he said accepting the glass and gulping down two big swallows. "Everything ok?" he asked when he saw her bouncing from foot to foot and a look of excitement and worry on her face.

"Well, I'm not completely sure yet, but I'm pretty sure that is. I couldn't wait, but I don't know what your reaction's gonna be..." Jess rambled saying everything but what she wanted to.

"Hey Jess, calm down, tell me what is it?" Sam encouraged taking her hand to calm her starting to get worried.

"I'm pretty sure I'm expecting." she rushed looking anxiously up into his face. "We're gonna be parents." she gushed with excitement waiting for him to say something.

Sam froze as he mouth dropped open and just started at her like she had two heads. He swallowed hard a couple of times as he tried to make something come out of his mouth before he could break out of his trance. With one swift motion he swept her into his arms and swung her around making her laugh out loud.

"That's awesome! Oh my god do you feel ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked quickly setting her back to her wobbly feet.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." she said breathlessly.

"You need to go sit down, look I'll finish up out here and do the housework."

"Whoa tiger, I'm not going to break and no, I can handle the housework." she insisted.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm going to see if Grace knows a good OB-GYN and make an appointment to be sure. Why don't ya finish the grass and I'll fix us some lunch."

"I'm going to be a father." Sam mumbled to himself still a little shocked. "I love you so much." he smiled down at her before taking her face in his hands and bending down to kiss her ever so softly. "Don't you do too much." he told her before heading back to the mower.

 **spn**

"Want to fill me in here?" Jasper asked Grace as he watched the scene unfold between Jess and Sam.

"She's going to have a baby."

"A little one, wow!" Jasper said in surprise as he watched Sam swing Jess around in excitement. "It'll be nice to have a little one around."

"I do miss that. But do you think they'll stay here with a little one? It is a one bedroom after all."

"Maybe they'll stay for a while at least."

"Grace, do you by chance know a doctor I could see to confirm that I'm pregnant?" Jess asked.

"I think I may know someone, come on I'll look up the number."

"Congratulations young lady, I take it Sam's happy."

"Thank you Jasper and yes, he's happy." she said looking back over her shoulder at Sam who was pushing the mower faster with a far away goofy look on his face. She didn't think she could love him any more than she did right now. It didn't matter that they had to disappear, leave everything behind and start new, they were together and they were gonna have a baby. She couldn't ask for anything more, they had a home, dear friends, jobs and were so in love.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the surprise and the good news. Thank you for reading this story and please leave a review. Do like to know your thoughts. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We were lucky Grace's friend had a cancellation and could see us today." Jess said as she thumbed through a magazine.

"I know, it'll be hard for me to come to your appointments once I start work on Monday. I'm not sure of my schedule yet, but maybe I'll have a day off during the week and we can work something out." Sam said looking around the room a little nervous about being the only man in the waiting room. It was late afternoon and there were several women in the room in different stages of pregnancy.

"Mrs. Winston?" a nurse called looking around the room and spotting Jess and Sam as they got up to head her way. "If you'll come with me, I'll get your weight and vitals. How are you feeling today?"

"Ok." Jess said trying to hide her nerves.

The nurse got her weight and took them to an exam room to get her vitals. She got a urine sample to confirm her being pregnant and told them the doctor would be in shortly.

Sam sat in the chair and Jess on the table as they looked around the room wide eyed and a little scared. Sam examined the pictures on the wall studying each one but jumped when the door opened and a friendly looking middle aged woman walked in carrying a chart.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Winston, I'm Dr. Chambers, it's nice to meet you." she greeted them shaking both their hands.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Sam said standing up to greet her.

"Hi." Jess said trying not to shake too badly.

"It looks like congratulations are in order, you are definitely having a baby." she smiled seeing the happiness on their faces mixed in with worry. "I take it this is your first?"

"Yes, how far along am I?" Jess asked.

"Well let's get some measurements and exam and we'll see." she told them. "If you'll lay back for me."

The doctor quickly did her exam and measurements and checked Jess over.

"You are in excellent health and I see no problems that would stop you from delivering a healthy baby. I'd say you're through the first trimester and into the second. You're barely showing I see, I'd say everything points to almost five months. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" she asked them.

"Yes." the both said anticipation.

Sam got up and stood by Jess holding her hand as the doctor squirted gel on her abdomen before taking a wand to run over the small mound. She moved the wand around pressing lightly and listening until suddenly they could hear the swish swish of a heartbeat that sounded like a washing machine.

"There he or she is. Good strong heartbeat here."

"Wow!" Sam said in amazement as tears sprang to his eyes. He looked lovingly into her eyes seeing the tears running down her face.

"That's our baby." she cried clutching his hands to her.

Dr. Chambers moved the wand around as the baby shifted trying to track it. She let them hear the heartbeat for few more minutes before stopping.

"Ok, I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and something for morning sickness if you need it. I'll want to see you back in four weeks, earlier if you have any problems. Do you have any questions today?"

"Does she need to stop working? She cleans house for the couple we rent from and is a waitress on the lunch shift." Sam asked.

"As long as she feels like it, I see no problem in her continuing working. She might need to take short breaks if she's on her feet for long periods. Don't worry Mr. Winston, some women work up until they go into labor. Jess knows her body and what her limits are, everything will be fine. There's some brochures I'll have the nurse put together for you."

"Shouldn't I be bigger to be that far alone?"

"Not necessarily, every pregnancy is different; some women don't start getting larger until they're six or seven months alone. Don't worry, one day you'll look down and wonder when you got so big." she chuckled. "Give yourself another month, remember your body is going through major changes here, and just listen to it."

"Do I need to watch what I eat?"

"Do you eat healthy now?"

"Yes, always have."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem, keep active, remember you're eating for two but that doesn't mean double portions. Use your common senses, there's no wrong way here. You're a healthy, strong, woman who's going to have a baby." she assured them.

"Thank you so much doctor." Sam said shaking her hand.

"Both of you take care. If you have any other questions, feel free to call my nurse, if she can't answer it, she'll get the answer for you. I'll see you in four weeks."

Sam helped Jess down from the table and gathered their jackets. They headed to the front and made the next appointment and thanked the nurse for the brochures she had ready.

 **spn**

"Ok, we need to celebrate, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Sam asked her before opening the car door.

"I don't know, how 'bout we grab some barbecue and fixings and see if Jasper and Grace want to join us?" Jess responded. "I feel like they should help us celebrate."

"I like that, why don't you give Grace a call and let her know so she won't start dinner for them."

"Good idea." Jess nodded fishing her cell from her bag to call her. She waited for Grace to answer before talking. "Hi Grace, it's Jess...Yes the doctor visit went great...Yes it's official...Sam and I want you and Jasper to celebrate with us tonight. We'll bring dinner back with us. Alright, see you shortly."

"I take it she agreed."

"She was so happy. Sam, are you really ok with this?" Jess asked when he slipped behind the wheel of the car. "We really didn't plan this and with all that happened, are you sorry I got pregnant?"

Sam turned sideways to look at her before answering. He looked at her anxious face knowing he had to ease her mind.

"Jessica, I have never been happier than the first time I saw you. I knew then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We're having a baby. I won't lie to you, I'm scared. I wonder if I'll make a good father, if I can provide for you and keep both of you safe, but that doesn't change how I feel about you and our baby. I am head over heels excited." he told her as sincerely as possible.

Jess's lower lip began to tremble and she started to cry again as she flung herself into his arms.

"Don't cry, hey its ok."

"I'm so happy too." she sobbed in his arms letting him wipe the tears from her cheeks before kissing them.

"If this is how your emotions are going to be for the next four months, we are going to be on a roller coaster ride." he chuckled at her to be awarded with a soft punch as she wiped her face and pushed off him.

"Don't start, I can't help it." she sniffed trying to compose herself.

"Ow! Just kidding." he laughed. "Let's go pick up the food and head home."

"I am getting hungry now that you mention it. Those hush puppies are to die for." she hummed looking dreamingly out the window.

"I'm not going to have to make midnight runs for pickles or ice cream or some weird stuff am I?" Sam asked remembering stories from television.

"I don't know we'll just have to wait and see." she shrugged thinking a chocolate shake would really taste good right now.

 **spn**

"This was mighty nice of you two, but we should be the ones buying you two dinner to celebrate your news." Jasper commented as he filled his plate.

"You've already done so much for us, it's the least we can do. Even though we've only known each other a short time, I gotta tell ya, you feel like family." Sam told him.

"Honey, we feel the same way." Grace nodded happily. "You're like our adopted children and we are so happy to celebrate your good news with you. Do you know when he or she is due?"

"About four months and we got to hear the heart beat today. Doctor said I was healthy and the baby was growing and healthy too."

"Are you going to find out what sex the little one is?"

"I don't know, Sammy do we want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Jess asked him before she took another bite of a hush puppy, her fourth.

"I'm going to leave that up to you, I will be happy with either one as long as he or she is healthy." Sam said smiling as he watched Jess eat twice as much food as she usually did. He knew she didn't notice nor was she aware of how often she kept rubbing her stomach and the small bump that was starting to show. If the doctor was right, she was pregnant before they even left Stanford and if his dream had come true he would of lost both of them. This right here had him convinced he had made the right decision in their leaving and hiding. The only regret he had was not being able to tell his big brother he was going to be an uncle. He wanted to so badly, but was afraid he would bring the monsters with him and that would put Jess and the baby in danger. Somehow he was going to get word to him he was ok and not to worry about him. His first priority right now was Jess and their unborn baby.

"I know a couple of good thrift stores that we can visit to buy used baby clothes. You shouldn't be spending your money on new clothes when they're gonna be growing out of them so fast. Second hand works well; I did it with my two."

"That is a great idea." Jess replied. "Let's give it a couple more months to be on the safe side and we'll do that. Maybe I can find a good used crib and changing table too."

"And you know we'll be happy to baby sit anytime you need someone."

"Why thank you, I'm sure I'll be taking you up on that offer."

"So how did the job interview go?"

"I start on Monday, warehouse position."

"That's great and timed well too."

"Yeah, pays pretty good, after three months I will be reviewed and get a raise hopefully."

"From what I can see, you'll do well at whatever job you do. The yard looks nice."

"Thank you." Sam beamed shyly not liking the attention.

"You gonna eat that?" Jess asked him as she eyed a hush puppy on his plate.

"Be my guest." Sam laughed pushing his plate closer to her. "I have a feeling I'm gonna have to get use to this."

"Bite me." she smirked snatching the puppy before he changed his mind. "Little bugger's hungry tonight."

Everyone laughed with her as she sat back sighing contently knowing she had ate too much, but hopefully it would stay down. She was pretty sure it wouldn't taste too good the second time around.

"You sit still hon, I'll get these dishes." Jasper told his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me help." Sam insisted getting up to help. He followed Jasper into the kitchen carrying dirty dishes. "Jasper, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Sam."

Sam reached in his back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope and handed it to him.

"This is the phone numbers for my brother, father and a close friend. If anything was to happen to me I want you to call my brother. Have him come and take care of Jess and the baby, he's the only one I trust to do that." Sam said in earnest. "If you can't get him, call Bobby Singer, if anyone knows where Dean is its Bobby. As a last resort, call my father."

"You sure about this Sam? Is there something you wanna talk about?" Jasper asked gently.

"No, please promise me you'll call Dean." Sam begged.

"Of course son, I promise." Jasper assured him laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I'll be sure your family is taken care of don't you worry. And if things don't work out with your brother Sam, Jess can stay here as long as she wants."

"Thank you, you're a good friend." Sam nodded trying not to act too upset or worried.

 **spn**

Bobby looked on with sadness as he watched the Impala drive away and the young man he thought of as a son disappear as he turned onto the main road. He didn't know when he would see him again and only hoped he would stay safe. He knew Dean was not going to give up on finding his brother, no matter how long it took. Caleb had left earlier that day, going to help another hunter with a job. Caleb and Dean agreed to stay in touch and Caleb assured Dean he would get in touch with him if he found out anything about Sam. Dean was heading to Texas on a case and to check out a lead on Sam. He sighed deeply and turned back to the front door going inside to get back to the research he was doing for another hunter. One of his phones hanging on the wall in the kitchen began to ring and he moved a little faster to see which one it was. He cleared his throat and picked up the one marked FBI. It was his week to man the phones for other hunters who needed behind the scenes backup.

"Director Bishop, FBI." he growled out pretending to act annoyed with the call. "Yes, I know him, he's one of my best agents, if he says he needs that paperwork then ya better damn be sure he gets it. Now don't bother me again unless its important." he spat before slamming the phone down in the cradle. "Fool idjits!"

 **spn**

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead as he paused for a moment in digging the grave. He needed to burn the bones to stop the killings and save Lori Sorenson from the spirit of the Hook Man. He pushed on finally getting to the coffin and breaking it open. After dosing the bones with gas and salt, he dropped a book of lit matches into the grave setting the contents on fire. Once he was sure the bones were burned he hurried back to the church and Lori.

"Are you ok?" he asked her taking her back to her house.

"I guess, but I don't understand what's going on."

"It was a spirit, but I got rid of it." he told her stopping at the door. "You should be safe now."

"Lori, get in here this minute!" her father demanded from the open doorway. "You have no business being out there with a boy."

"Dad, stop it. He was only trying to help." Lori tried to explain.

Before he could answer or Dean could speak the Hook Man appeared behind him impaling him with his hook and dragging him away. Lori screamed in fright and Dean pushed her aside so he could go after them. He pulled his gun with rock salt and blasted the spirit making it release the preacher. Lori called 911 and he waited with her until they arrived. He kicked himself for missing a critical clue, the hook. It was not in the grave with the body and he knew it needed to be destroyed too. Dean raced back to the church to go through the records and find out what happened to it. He finally found the entry about the hook being melted down and used to make church items. He rushed through the church gathering anything made of silver to melt it in the coal burning furnace of the church. He threw the items into the fiery flames.

 **spn**

"Dean! Help!" Lori screamed in fright as she tried to evade the Hook Man by running between the pews. Lori had been at the altar praying for her father and asking forgiveness since she felt all this was her fault.

Dean raced up the steps and found her in the hall cowering. He blasted the spirit and grabbed Lori up seeing a silver necklace hanging from her neck. Something on the necklace caught his eye and saw the same symbol that was on the hook. He pulled Lori toward the basement and jerked the necklace from her neck and tossed it into the flames. The cross and symbol began to melt as the Hook Man drew closer to them. Before he could lash out with his hook, flames began to race up his body devouring him as he screamed in rage. Dean fell back with relief and Lori sobbed quietly.

After Lori's father got better and came home from the hospital and Dean said his goodbyes knowing he needed to be leaving. A hunter called with a possible lead on Sam and he wanted to follow up on it. So far nothing had panned out but he wasn't giving up. Sam was out there somewhere and he was going to find him and his girlfriend. He would take hunts as he found them, but his main goal was still to find Sam no matter how long it took him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the followings, favors and reviews for this story. I hope you are enjoying this little world I created and where I'm taking the story. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. NC**

 **If you haven't seen the news JA's twins are here! Wishing them the best. L**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

How's the shoulder?" Bobby asked Dean as he slowly made his way into the kitchen.

"Hurts like hell." he grumbled making a bee line for the coffee pot.

"Maybe next time you'll remember to take backup instead of trying to take on a vengeful spirit on yer on dumb ass." Bobby shot back not happy that Dean was being so careless and foolish.

"Yeah, yeah, won't happen again." Dean replied knowing he had screwed up and could of been hurt worse. He grabbed a chair at the table and sipped his cup of coffee trying to wake up.

"Yer laptop's been making noises all morning."

"It must of picked something up from my query." Dean grunted getting up to get his laptop from the other room. He brought it back to the table and sat down opening it up and hitting a key to bring up the desktop. He typed some commands and waited for a response. He sat up a little straighter as the information started coming up and he began to scan it.

"Find something son?"

"Yeah I got a bunch of vans abandoned in the past year in Texas, Mississippi, Florida and Louisiana. I may have found our first lead on Sammy." Dean said printing out the information from the screen.

"How ya gonna know which one, if any were Sam's?"

"I'll just know." he shrugged heading for the office to get the report.

"You going to be heading out then?" Bobby questioned.

"As soon as I do a load of laundry." Dean said heading upstairs to get his dirty clothes. "It may take a while to run them all down, but I can check them out in between hunts." he called over his shoulder.

Bobby watched the boy head up the stairs and sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good to try and talk him out of it. Dean wasn't going to give up until he found his brother, Bobby knew that. It was hard watching him chase leads that led to nothing and see the look in his eyes. It was like he died a little each time he struck out, but Bobby knew he wouldn't stop. It would be nearly a year before Bobby would see Dean again and it would be a sad reunion.

 **spn**

The next months went by quickly for Jess and Sam. She began showing a little more and had to buy some elastic waist pants at the thrift store because her jeans had gotten too tight. Sam's work at the warehouse was going well; he was working on his own now and alternated between first for three days and second shift for two days. Jess still worked at the diner during lunch and Mike made sure she got breaks to rest during the service. Everyone at the diner and the regulars knew she was pregnant and would ask her how she was doing and wished her well. It was like her and Sam had been adopted into this small community by these nice people. Jess was surprised that her tips picked up some and she wondered if they were doing it because of the baby.

 **spn**

"Sam! Sam!" Jess called from the kitchen to her husband.

"What?" Sam asked hurrying to her side afraid something was wrong.

"Here, feel." she smiled placing his hand on her swollen belly.

Sam stood still and suddenly he felt a small kick against his hand. He jumped and looked up into her face with surprise. He put his hand back and felt the baby moving against her belly.

"Oh my God, that's amazing." Sam beamed hugging her to him.

"I know." she cried not able to stop the tears flowing down her face.

"Babe, you ok? You're not hurting or anything?"

"No, it's the hormones, I can't stop crying!" she sniffed wiping her nose on his shirt sleeve.

"Gross, Jess." Sam cringed looking down at his outstretched arm in disgust. "Now I gotta change my shirt." he pouted.

"Can you carry the dirty clothes down before you leave?" she giggled at his antics.

"When's your next doctor visit?" he asked her.

"I scheduled it on Thursday morning so you could come. She's gonna do an ultrasound so we can see the baby."

"Wow, this is unreal, I can't believe this is really happening, we're gonna have a baby." he sighed getting lost in thought.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Jess asked shaking his arm to get his attention.

"Nothing." Sam said not wanting to tell her he was thinking of his brother and how much he wanted to let him know where he was and tell him about the new addition to their family. He tried to hide his sadness from her by busying himself with gathering up the towels from the bathroom to add to the laundry basket. "I'll set these in the laundry room, gotta run." Sam told her kissing her quickly and heading out.

Sam didn't fool Jess, she knew something was bothering him and was sure it had to do with his family. She knew he had a brother and his father was still alive, but his mother had died when he was six months old. He told her they had a falling out when he went off to college but that was all she could get out of him. She thought about calling his brother and talking to him, but now she knew from what Sam said they couldn't have any contact with any of their family. She was so grateful for Jasper and Grace taking them under their wing and making them part of their family. With their friendship, she didn't feel so alone right now. Grace was being sure she got rest and helped her start picking things up for the baby. They had found a used crib, changing table, port-a-crib and baby clothes that looked like new. The only thing they would need to buy new was a car seat. Sam had been looking at them online to decide which one was the safest and could be used the longest. He had narrowed it down to three different ones and was going to decide which one he liked best. They had stored their purchases in the garage out of the way until it was closer to her due date.

 **spn**

"Grace! It's only me." Jess called as she came in the back door. "Just starting some laundry."

"Hello dear. How are you feeling today?"

"Fat." Jess said rubbing her belly. "This little one is getting active now. Sam got to feel him or her moving this morning."

"My what a thrill!" Grace cried in delight. "The joys of a new life are memories you will never forget."

"Wait, he's moving again." Jess said placing Grace's hand on her side as the baby pushed out and seemed to stretch.

"So you thinks it a boy?"

"I don't know but I can't call him or her an it. Doesn't seem right." she shrugged. "I actually call her both."

"So when do you have your ultrasound?"

"Thursday, I can't wait. I still don't know if we're going to find out the sex yet. I want to know and then I want to be surprised."

"Whatever you decide, let's keep praying it's a healthy baby."

"I do every night. I'll go clean the bathrooms and get that done before I go into work. I can get most of the vacuuming done too."

"Now don't you overdo it now, if you don't feel like it, let it go."

"Sam said he would do what I can't. I'll let him mop. So what are we cooking this afternoon?"

"I thought we would do a nice roast, potatoes, carrots, onions with rolls and salad."

"Sounds good. If I haven't told you, I want to thank you for teaching me to cook." Jess told her. "I fixed Sam biscuits last night and we could actually eat them. Not like the last time where you could use them as hockey pucks."

"I so glad and it's my pleasure to pass down my knowledge. I expect you and Sam to join us for dinner tonight." Grace told her. "No arguing about it either now." she insisted sitting out two cups to make some tea. "Join me for a cup of tea after you finish."

"Thanks, I'd like that." Jess said before heading to the bathroom to clean it. They had two bathrooms and it didn't take long to tidy them up. She would let Sam mop since that hurt her back now. Vacuuming wasn't as bad, but she wouldn't be able to do that much longer either. Sam had no problem picking up her chores and doing them since it was getting colder and the grass didn't need cutting now. She was over the morning sickness part and was so glad. Now she was enjoying eating anything in sight and started wanting these strange pairings that had Sam gagging when she ate them. Her favorite was dill pickles and cool whip or peanut butter on her pizzas. She laughed when Sam would go eat in the living room, not wanting to see her eat her treats.

 **spn**

Slamming the cell phone shut and swearing under his breath, Dean looked around the gas station wanting to hit something. He couldn't get a hold of his father and got a message left by his father when he called his number to call him, he could help. He felt so alone right now and wished he could find either his father or his little brother. Both were out there in trouble and Dean felt useless and desperate. The last two leads were a bust but he thought he had narrowed down Sam's location to the southern part of the country, that much he was sure. He got back in the Impala and headed for a motel for the night. He was exhausted and needed some rest before he could go on.

An insistent ringing made Dean roll over and slap at whatever it was. He finally laid a hand on his cell and flipped it open mumbling incoherent words into it.

"Dean, son?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Dad? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Dean, you need to stop looking for me, it's too dangerous. I'm getting close. You need to go to Burkitsville, Indiana there's a case there."

"Dad, Sam's missing, has been for over four months now. He left college and disappeared with his girlfriend."

There was a pause at the other end and a sigh before John answered his son.

"I'm sure Sam's ok. He knows how to take care of himself. You need to follow up on this case."

"But Dad don't we..."

"Dean, that's an order, do as I say!" he said sternly.

"Yes sir." Dean answered falling back into step with taking his Dad's orders.

 **spn**

The waiting room in the doctor's office was full as Sam and Jessica walked in for their appointment. She checked in and they found seats in the back to wait their turn. Sam watched the pregnant women never really thinking how big Jess could get and then looked back at her stomach.

"Don't say one word about me getting fat." Jess insisted seeing where he was looking.

"Never even crossed my mind." Sam said innocently as his attention was caught by a woman carrying a newborn. The baby was so tiny and helpless what if they didn't know what to do when it got here.

"Mrs. Winston." a nurse called looking around the room for them.

Jess and Sam stood and made their way to the nurse. She took them back to an exam room to get her vitals and weight.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Good, morning sickness is gone and I have been eating more."

"Everything looks good, I see we're going to do an ultrasound today."

"Yes."

"If you would take your shirt off and slip on this gown, the tech will be in shortly and get started."

"Ok." Jess replied waiting for her to leave before slipping off her shirt and putting the gown on. She sat on the table fiddling with the hem of the gown trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"It's going to be alright." Sam told her taking her cold hands in his warm ones. "Relax." he mumbled into her hair as he kissed her head.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Winston, I'm Jordan, I'll be doing your ultrasound today." a bubbly nurse announced as she entered the room. "If you will lay back on the table, I'll get everything ready."

"I got ya." Sam told Jess as he helped her lie back. He watched Jordan pull a machine closer and type something into it before turning back to Jess.

"Ok, I'm going to put some gel on your stomach and let's see what we can see."

Jordan squirted warm gel across her stomach and pressed the wand into it as she watched the monitor. At first they couldn't see anything and then Sam gasped when the image of their baby came up on the screen.

"Now I'll need to take some measurements of the baby, but first do you want to know the sex?"

Sam looked at Jess and shrugged his shoulders giving her a small nod. He really did and hoped she did too.

"Yes we do." Jess told her.

"Let's get started then, here you can see the heart beat, good and strong." she explained. "And the arms and legs and feet and **she** just turn over. Come on sweetie, you need to cooperate for Auntie Jordan." she cooed moving the wand trying to get the measurements.

Sam squeezed Jess's hand as he focused on their baby girl. It was amazing; he could make out her eyes, nose and mouth as she stretched and kicked her legs. She looked perfect, she, they were going to have a little girl. Sam kissed Jess's hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks trying to blink away the ones filling his own eyes. He couldn't believe they had created this little miracle.

"Here you can see her spine and ribs and she just curled into a ball. No wait she changed her mind, now she's kicking her feet. She is an active one. I only need a few more and then you can get cleaned up and the doctor will be in to see you. I'll have pictures you can take with you ready by the time you're done."

 **spn**

Ten minutes later, Jordon finished getting the measurements and gave Jess a towel to wipe her stomach. She typed more information into the machine before leaving so Jess could change.

"Oh Sam, that was our baby. Did you see her face and those ten little fingers and toes?"

"Yes and she already has hair, I can't believe how perfect she looked."

"Hello Jess and Sam." Dr. Chambers greeted them as she opened up a chart. "Everything looks great, you've got a healthy little girl. Have you been having any problems or anything?"

"No, not really back hurts a little now and then. I've been watching what I eat and taking my vitamins."

"Your weight gain is good and your back hurting is to be expected. You can alternate ice and heat if it gets too bad. If you don't have anything else, I'll see you back in four weeks. If you'll take this to the front desk."

"Thank you doctor." Sam said shaking her hand and taking the paperwork. The promised pictures were waiting on them at the desk and Jess clutched them to her chest. He helped Jess down and guided her toward the checkout desk to pay and set up the next appointment. Both were on cloud nine as they made their way out to the car to head home.

 **spn**

"I'm having dinner with Grace and Jasper tonight, I can't wait to show them the pictures. I'll make you a plate." Jess told him. "I'm gonna run in and grab my uniform and you can drop me off at work."

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"I didn't mop."

"No worries, I'll get it done. I'm sure Grace will tell me what hasn't been done. I'll do it before I come back to get you."

"I can take the bus. It's not that long of a ride Sam. It'll do me good to walk from the bus stop." Jess replied.

"I don't know." he huffed frowning at her suggestion.

"There's not that many people on the bus by the time I leave. Really Babe, I'll be ok."

"You'll call me if I need to come?"

"Yes, of course. We'll both be fine." she assured him rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"I'll meet you at the bus stop and walk with you back home." he decided. "I've got time before having to go to work."

"Really, you don't need to."

"It's not that I need to but I want to." he said pulling into the driveway.

"I'll only be a minute." Jess said getting out and heading up the steps to their apartment.

Sam watched her go up the steps wishing she would let him do more for her but she was stubborn. She kept telling him she wasn't helpless only pregnant so to back off. He knew it wouldn't be long and she'd be waddling up the steps with him right behind her to be sure she wouldn't fall. He didn't care what she said then, he was going to make sure nothing happened to her or their baby girl. They were his life now, he just wished he could share it with his brother but he was afraid of bringing him into his life for fear the other would follow. Maybe some day he could, just not yet.

"Sam, hey where'd you go?" Jess asked when she got back in the car. She saw that far away look he would get some time but he would never tell her what he was thinking.

"No where." he sighed starting the car and pulling back out letting his thoughts slip back into the box he kept them in.

* * *

 **A/N: Well of course Dean will not give up and Sam is feeling so guilty about not getting in touch with him, but he has a wife and baby to think about. He can't endanger their lives. I hope you are enjoying the story line in this spn universe. Review are always welcome and encouraged. Please review NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean didn't see the butt of the gun coming for his head until it was too late. He slumped to the floor unconscious with the two men standing over him. They each grabbed an arm and drug him out of the building and to the police car. It was decided he would be one of the sacrifices tonight since he scared away the chosen couple the night before. Dean remained unconscious as he was driven back to Burkitsville, Indiana. He started coming to as the car stopped and was taken by gun point to a root cellar and locked inside. He found Emily, the only one he found who wasn't originally from the town, locked down there too.

"What's going on? Why are they doing this to us?" she asked fear laced in her words.

"Looks like we're going to be sacrifices." Dean grumbled mad that they had gotten the drop on him. He stomped up the steps and tried the cellar doors but they were chained shut. He searched the cellar but couldn't find anything to help them. He plopped down beside Emily to wait hoping he could get the upper hand when they took them out.

"Are we going to die?" she asked quietly clutching her hands tightly in front of her.

"Not if I can help it." he told her laying a hand on her arm and squeezing it to assure her. At least he hoped not. Things were not going the way he had hoped and he had no way of contacting anyone for help. He checked his pockets one more time to be sure there wasn't anything useful in them. It looked like his pockets were emptied while he was unconscious. He put his arm around Emily's shoulder when she leaned closer and a soft sob escaped her lips. "It'll be ok." he whispered to her rubbing her arm as she shivered slightly.

 **spn**

Dean and Emily looked up when they heard rattling and the door were pulled open. They stared up at people from the town and the guns trained on them.

"Come on, it's time." Emily's uncle said.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily cried as Dean helped her up the steps.

"We have to; it's for the good of all." Emily's aunt told her.

Dean growled at his captors as Emily and him were marched out into the orchard and tied to separate apple trees. He struggled and tried to fight until one of the men butted him in the stomach with his shot gun.

"I hope your freakin' pies are worth it!" he yelled at them as they hurried away leaving the two captives to the pagan god they worshiped. He had learned from the college that the pagan god was given two sacrifices once a year so the town would prosper and the apple crops would be abundant.

"Do you have a plan?" Emily asked him as she struggled with her bindings.

"I'm working on it." Dean shot back pulling on the ropes and looking around for something to help him. "Keep your eyes on the scarecrow." he told her trying to see over his shoulder.

"What scarecrow?" she asked looking where he was trying to see.

"Shit!" he muttered pulling harder on his bindings when he heard someone moving toward them.

"Dean?" John asked looking down at his son before pulling a knife and cutting the ropes holding him.

"Dad! How'd you know I needed help?" Dean asked getting up and going over to Emily to get her loose.

"I got your messages and decided you needed help on this one." John told him. "C'mon let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." the sheriff said as men from the town surrounded them holding guns on them.

"We've got to have a sacrifice." Emily's aunt said standing beside her husband.

Before anyone could move, her husband was stabbed with a scythe by the scarecrow and she was jerked along with him. The scarecrow didn't care who he took and drug them away making the town's people scatter. John, Dean and Emily headed out of the orchard to wait for daylight so they could destroy the sacred tree and get rid of the pagan god. Emily led them to the center of the orchard to the oldest tree that had symbols carved into it. Dean poured the gas and John gave Emily the torch to burn it. Once that was done, they put Emily on a bus to Akron to stay with her aunt.

 **spn**

"I got your message about Sam." John told Dean as they watched the bus drive away. "Have you found any leads?"

"Not really, but I think he's somewhere down in one of the southern states. I've got a search set up for any vans found abandoned hoping that will give me a lead."

"Any idea why he disappeared in the first place?" he asked walking toward his trunk.

"No, and why he took his girlfriend with him, no idea." Dean shrugged. "Where are we going next?"

"Dean, it's not safe us being together." John told him. "I'm getting close son, and it's too dangerous for you to be with me."

"No Dad, we need to stick together and find Sammy." Dean begged not wanting to be separated again.

"I'll look for him too and will contact you if I find anything." John replied stopping at his truck. "You take care of yourself Dean. Don't worry, Sam can take care of himself, I'm sure you'll find him soon. You watch out for yourself son, I know this is hard but you've got to be strong."

Dean stood by the Impala and watched his father disappear again from his life and felt the loss all over again like it was the first time. It had been months since he left Bobby's and started his investigations of the vans. One by one he was crossing them off his list. He had taken care of a vengeful spirit a half day's drive from one reported abandoned van. Dean had teamed up with Caleb and another hunter to take out a small vamp nest a state over a few weeks ago. Caleb offered to hang with him for a while, but Dean declined his offer. He wanted to be alone in his search for Sam; it just didn't seem right to involve anyone else. He got in the car and headed for the next location of an abandoned van hoping maybe this would be the one. He hoped his program will have found a lead for him on Sam. The longer it took for him to find him, the more worried he was that Sam might get hurt or worse get himself killed.

 **spn**

The day was sunny and clear with low humidity as Jess made her way toward home from the bus stop. She knew Sam would have a cow if he knew she was walking, but she needed the exercise and wanted to enjoy the fresh air and beautiful weather. She grunted as a mild pain played across her swollen stomach. She was due this week and this was her last day of work. Sam had wanted her to quit sooner but she wanted to work as long as she could. They could use the money for one thing and she would go stir crazy being cooped up in their apartment. The pains had bothered her on and off most of the day but she thought it was just being on her feet and the position of the baby. Jess saw the driveway up ahead just as she felt wetness between her legs. She looked down and realized her water broke. She pulled her phone from her jacket as she continued on toward the driveway.

"Hi Hon." Jess said when Sam answered his cell.

"Hey Babe, everything ok?"

"You have to stay calm and don't freak out, but my water just broke."

"Where are you? I'm on my way!" he barked jumping from his seat to head out.

"Easy now Hon." Jess laughed. "I'm almost to the driveway. I'll have Grace call the midwife, but it'll be a while, the contractions just started."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jess." Sam told her hanging up and running for his car.

Jess walked up the driveway and headed for the house. Grace had set up their spare bedroom for her to deliver her baby with the help of a midwife. Sam and Jess had taken classes and gone over everything with the doctor and midwife and both agreed that it would be safe for her to have a home delivery. The midwife had delivered over a hundred babies since she started doing it and the doctor knew her and her reputation.

"Grace!" Jess called knocking on the door as she opened it.

"Yes dear?" Grace answered stepping from the kitchen.

"You might wanna call Jackie and let her know my water broke." she said leaning against the wall as another contraction started.

"Well, come alone child. Let's get you settled in here and I'll make the call." Grace said happily. "Have you been timing the contractions?"

"They're still pretty far apart." Jess told her letting Grace lead her into the kitchen. "Have you called Sam?"

"Yes, he's on his way. I just hope he doesn't get a speeding ticket getting here." she chuckled as it turned into a soft moan.

Grace and Jasper were as excited about the baby as Sam and Jess. They had become very close to them over the past months San and Jess had lived in the garage apartment. Sam knew it was because they had lost their children and were using them as replacements, but it didn't matter to him or Jess. They were good people and had been so kind to them since they had moved in. Sam and Jess both considered them to be like family to them too.

 **spn**

Sam parked the car out front and raced into the house looking for Jess.

"Jess!" he called.

"She's in here." Grace answered from the kitchen.

Sam ran into the kitchen to find Jess bent over leaning against the counter panting. She looked up at him and tried to smile around the pain of the contraction. He rushed to her side and put a hand around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she groaned letting out a long breath as the contraction eased up.

"Have you called the midwife?" he asked her.

"Yes, don't worry, she'll be here shortly. Jackie said there's still plenty of time yet."

"Don't worry Sam, Jess is fine." Grace told him patting his arm.

"Where's Jasper?" Sam asked looking around.

"He's out with some of his friends."

"Walk with me." Jess told Sam as she put an arm around his waist. "Remember they said it would be good for me."

"Ok." Sam said letting Jess lead him toward the back door. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, women have been having babies since the beginning of time. You know the doctor said I was healthy and the baby was healthy. She didn't see anything wrong with a home delivery. I wouldn't do it except we found Jackie and it will save us a lot of money."

"I'm not worried about the money Jess, you know that. I just want you and our little girl to be safe." Sam told her as they walked around the yard. He lay a hand on her stomach and felt how tight it was as another contraction started. Jess leaned into Sam letting him support her as she breathed through the pain. She squeezed his arm tightly when the contraction peaked causing Sam to wince in pain himself. He didn't know she had that much strength and let out the breath he was holding when she eased up on his arm. He looked down at it seeing the marks she left. He shook it to get circulation going again and gave her a weak smile not wanting to upset her, she had enough on her mind right now.

"Ok, its passed." she said breathing in a deep breath as she continued to walk again. "Sam."

"Yes."

"I can't help it, but I'm a little scared." she whispered leaning her head onto his chest. "What if I'm not a good mother?"

"It's ok Babe, I'm scared too, but we'll get through this. You're going to make a wonderful mother, never doubt that. We've got Jasper and Grace here to help." he told her kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her. "You'll do just fine and remember, I'll be right there with you. I love you."

"I hope so." she told him feeling the shift of the baby and pressure now. "I love you too Sam Winchester, more than you'll ever know." she cried letting tears stream down her face.

"Don't cry." Sam whispered to her taking a finger and wiping her tears away.

"I can't help it." she sobbed with a half hearted giggle. "It's the hormones."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story and thank you for all who are reading it. Sam and Jess are going to be parents and all seems well, but for how long? Dean is closing in on his location but what will he find? Please review, your thoughts are welcome. NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Merry Christmas SPN family, as a gift to you I am posting this chapter today as a new Winchester comes into the world. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all who are following, favored and reviewed. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"We've been walking around for a couple of hours, how you feeling?" Sam asked Jess as they circled the yard again.

"If you're tired go inside!" Jess snapped at him as she rubbed her stomach and jerked away from his hold.

Sam took a step back and looked at her in surprise. He had never heard her get this snippy toward him before and blamed it on the labor. He wasn't sure if he should say something or just let it slide. No way he was leaving her out here alone as she grunted and leaned over slightly holding her back.

"Jess...Baby..." Sam said cautiously holding out a hand.

"Ohhhhh! Damnit! Never knew it'd...Hurt this much..." she huffed madly wheezing it and out as the contraction peaked and she almost went to her knees if Sam hadn't grabbed her.

"I got ya Babe, it'll pass, slow down your breathing." he coached trying to breath for her.

"I'll breath how I want to jerk!" she complained as the contraction eased off and she was able to breath easy again.

"I love you." he said innocently.

"I'll get back to you on that." she told him pushing him away and waddling toward the back door.

"Heading inside?"

"What does it look like?"

Sam stood there for a moment watching her make her way inside before following her inside. He found her sitting at the kitchen table with Grace hovering behind her. He looked to Grace who smiled sympathetically at him as Jess sobbed softly. He stepped behind her and lovingly started massaging her shoulders.

"Honey, turn sideways in the chair and I'll rub your back, maybe it'll help." he suggested.

"Alright." she sniffed doing as he asked so he could have access to her back. "Can I have some ice chips?"

"Of course love, I'll get you some." Grace told her getting a glass from the strainer and going to the fridge to get some crushed ice. "Jackie called earlier, she said she'd be here in another hour or so. She said it may still be awhile yet."

"I don't want it to be a while..." Jess cried as Sam rubbed her back faster, trying to comfort her and having no idea what to do and was started to get worried about Jess.

"Jess, it'll be ok, out daughter will be here soon. We're gonna be parents." he told her trying to take her mind off the pain. He rubbed circles in the small of her back knowing from the classes that her back would be bothering her.

"Here you go, just a few at a time now." Grace told her sitting the glass with a spoon in front of her.

"To the left." Jess groaned as Sam found the right spots. "Yes!...No!..." she cried as another contraction had her hunched over the table.

"They're getting closer now." Sam told Grace as he looked at his watch timing it. "You're doing good sweetheart."

"Don't...Mmmm...Patronize...Me!" she moaned as he stomach tightened and the contraction got stronger.

"God, help me." Sam mumbled under his breath as he tried to match his breathing with hers.

 **spn**

"Hello Jess, Sam." Jackie called coming into the kitchen.

"Jackie, glad you're here." Sam said a look of fear in his eyes as he looked back at Jess who was working her way through another hard contraction. They were getting stronger and closer together and he was getting more stressed than Jess was.

"It's ok Sam, let me check her out, I'm sure she's doing great. How close are they now?"

"Three minutes a part." Jess grunted panting hard as the contraction eased up and let her breath a little easier again.

"Why don't we get you in bed and let me see how much you are dilated." Jackie told her.

"C'mon Babe." Sam said helping her up and steering her toward the spare bedroom that Grace had set up for the delivery. He eased her down onto the bed and stepped back out of the way.

"Alright, Jess we need to get your clothes off and get you into a gown." Jackie explained laying a gown and sheet beside her. "Sam you wanna help her while I wash up?"

"Ok." Sam said stepping back to Jess. "Let's get this tee shirt off Jess." Sam said gently grabbing the hem of one of his tee shirts and pulling it over her head. He shook out the gown and slipped it over her arms and tied it in back. "Can you stand for a minute?"

"Yes, hurry another ones coming." Jess groaned as stood holding on to Sam's arm for support while he quickly slipped his fingers into the elastic waistband of her pants and briefs pulling them down together to her knees before she sat back on the bed and cried out. He finished pulling them down her legs and threw them in a corner out of the way. "Breath Jess, I'm right here." Sam told her rubbing her stomach hoping to relieve some of her pain.

"I know!" she hissed at him. "God it hurts!" she cried as tears sprang to her eyes and ran down her face.

"Ok Jess, you're doing good." Jackie said coming back into the room. Jackie slipped gloves onto her hands and turned back to Jess. "Sam help her slide back on the bed some and if you'll sit behind her to support her." she instructed Sam.

"Anything I can do?" Grace asked from the doorway.

"Not yet, but hang around, if that's ok with Sam and Jess?"

"It's fine, Grace could you get a cloth to wipe Jess's face?" Sam asked her knowing they couldn't exclude her.

"I'll be right back." Grace said heading into the bathroom.

Jackie draped the sheet over Jess's bent knees and positioned her feet so she could check to see how dilated she was.

"Doing good Jess, you're at about eight centimeters, almost there. Now you're going to want to push, but don't, it's not time yet. Rest when you can between the contractions." she explained to Jess. "You still with me Sam?" she asked him seeing a glazed look on his face.

Sam jerked slightly when he heard his name not sure what the question was. He was concentrating so hard on Jess he didn't pay any attention to anyone else in the room.

"Yes, what do I need to do?" he asked looking at her to see if he answered right.

"You're doing fine. You're here to give Jess support and encouragement. I'll let you know if you need to do anything else."

"Ok." he said accepting the cloth from Grace and wiping Jess's face as she lay back against his chest. He could feel her body trembling against him and rubbed her arms and whispered words of love and hope into her ear.

"The baby's positioned and turned just like she should be. It won't be long now sweetie, you hang in there." Jackie said giving her an encouraging smile.

She was rewarded with a weak smile from Jess as another contraction hit causing her to grit her teeth and crying out again as she arched forward slightly feeling Sam holding her and cooing to her. She concentrated on his continued soft whispers knowing soon they would have a beautiful baby girl to love. Jess had never felt such pain as she cried out wanting to bear down. She could hear Jackie telling her not yet, don't push, to pant and breath through it.

"I can't do this anymore." she whined and sobbed falling back against Sam again in total exhaustion.

"Yes you can Jessica. You're the strongest person I know." Sam argued with her. "We've been through a lot this past year and you have proven how brave and strong you can be. You don't give up on me now, you hear me? You're bringing a new life into this world and I know you can do it."

"Now Jess, you're dilated, on the next contraction you can start to push." Jackie instructed her. "The head will be crowning, when I tell you to stop pushing, stop so I can get a shoulder out. Sam you make sure she does that."

"Grace, you wanna throw a couple of blankets in the dryer to warm them. We're going to need them shortly."

"Of course, I'll be right back." Grace hurried from the room as fast as she could to get the baby blankets ready.

"Here it comes, now push until I tell you to stop." Jackie told her as she waited for the head to emerge.

"Push Jess, not much longer." Sam told her rubbing her stomach.

"Now Jess, push until I tell you to stop." Jackie said seeing the head starting to merge. "Ok, stop pushing Jess, now on let me get a shoulder out."

"Don't push Jess, pant, pant!" Sam cried watching Jackie to know when she should push.

"There we go, got a shoulder out, now one more big push for me."

"I can't." she cried so exhausted from the labor she could barely hold her head up.

"Yes you can, now come on push!" Sam demanded taking his hands and running the down her stomach to help her. "For me Jess big push."

Jess drew in a deep breath and bore down pushing with all she had. She let Sam help hold her forward and used his leg as leverage as she gripped them hard. Grace came back in with warm blankets just as their little girl came into the world.

"Here we are, look at you." Jackie cooed to the newborn. "You have a beautiful baby girl." she said taking a suction bulb to get the fluid out of the baby's mouth and nose. She patted her on the back and massaged her chest until a small cry came from the small body as she drew in her first breath. "There you are sweetie. Let me get the cord tied off and cut and then there are two anxious parents who want to meet you." Jackie said as she clamped the cord and cut it. She took a warm blanket and wrapped the baby and showed her to Jess and Sam. "Look sweetie, that's your Mommy and Daddy." she said letting them see her for the first time.

"Oh my God, Jess look at her." Sam said softly as he ran a finger down her cheek watching her scrunch up her face as she cried again.

"Hello little one." Jess sighed cupping her daughter's cheek in her trembling hand. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Grace can you take her while I finish up here?"

"Of course, I'll clean her up and get a diaper and gown on her." Grace said accepting the precious bundle.

 **spn**

"Sam I need you to press down on her stomach, need to deliver the placenta and get her cleaned up." she said passing the baby to Grace. Jackie worked on Jess for the next few minutes, getting the placenta out and wiping her down before pulling the pads from under her and putting a clean one. "Sam if you'll pull her up just a bit so she can lay down. I know you're exhausted child. You need to rest."

Sam moved from behind Jess and grasp her gently under her arms to pull her up on the bed letting her rest back against the pillows. He got a clean blanket and replaced the sheet that was over her legs. He wiped her face as she lay back breathing deeply, trying to keep her eyes open, but was having a hard time doing it.

"Go on and rest Babe, I've got this." Sam told her brushing her hair from her face and kissing her forehead before stepping back from the bed. Jess sighed out words he didn't understand as she drifted to sleep.

"Sam, here you go." Grace said holding out his daughter for him to take.

"I-I-don't know..." Sam stammered accepting the small bundle in his large hands.

"Just be sure to support her head." Grace said showing him as tears welded in her eyes seeing the young couple with their child.

Sam gazed down at the sleeping face of his daughter. She squirmed slightly and scrunched her face as she opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her father.

"Hi there, I'm your Daddy." he said softly to her holding her close and kissing her forehead. "Your Momma's really tired right now, but she's gonna want to cuddle you after she rests a little." Sam watched her gaze at him before she yawned and shut her eyes. It was like a connection had been made between the two of them now and he never wanted to lose it.

"Did you two decide on a name?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Deanna Nicole, after my brother and Jess's mother." Sam said not able to take his eyes off his daughter.

"That's lovely dear. Jasper called earlier said he couldn't wait to get home and see her."

"Thank you so much for all that you've done for us, letting us use your spare bedroom and all."

"No thanks needed Sam, you know we think of you as our adopted kids and wouldn't have it any other way." Grace said patting his arm. "Why don't you sit in the rocker and I'll get you a cup of tea."

"That sounds good." Sam said sinking into the chair and letting his body relax. "Deanna, my little angel." Sam mumbled to her as she settled into her father's strong arms content. She moved around in the blanket, grunting softly before stilling. Sam couldn't help but stare at her, taking in every aspect of her form. He brushed a hand over her silky, soft hair and down her smooth cheek. He took in her blue eyes before they drifted shut and her button of a nose and her small cupid mouth that was making soft sucking noises. She was absolutely perfect to him.

 **spn**

"Ok, dears both Momma and daughter are both doing well so I will head out." Jackie whispered to Sam and Grace. "If you need me or have any questions call me. Go ahead and call your doctor for an appointment to have them checked over."

"Thanks so much Jackie." Sam told her.

"She'll probably be hungry soon, you can give her some formula until Jess's milk comes in. It should be in the next couple of days. I know she said she was going to breast feed."

"I'll help him, don't worry." Grace told her giving her a hug. "Thank you Jackie, I'll walk you out. I'll bring you a bottle on my way back Sam."

"Thanks Grace." Sam commented as he rocked Deanna gently before looking over at Jess who had gone to sleep. He unwrapped the blanket for a moment and took in her tiny feet and hands. He rubbed her fist and let her clasp little fingers around his pinky amazed at how big his finger was compared to her whole hand. He pulled the blanket back around her body and rubbed her fingers ever so gently as he shifted her to lay on his chest where she curled up in a little ball. She was their little miracle and it was finally sinking in he was a daddy now. He looked up when Grace came back in carrying a bottle with a couple of ounces of warmed formula and a burp cloth.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she whispered softly.

"Ok." Sam nodded sitting the bottle on the nightstand as he continued to rock gently laying his cheek on the top of his daughter's small head letting her hair tickle his cheek. "Your Momma and me love you so much." he mumbled to his sleeping daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy New Year to my SPN family. I hope this coming year you are blessed. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Jess began to wake up slowly thinking she had a really vivid dream until she focused in on Sam sitting in a rocker by the bed holding a small bundle humming softly. She looked down and saw her stomach was all but gone and realized her dream was real. She did have their daughter; she was a mother, oh my god! She was a mother, Jess thought.

"Hey." she said softly rolling his way and wincing slightly from the pain.

"Oh look, Momma's awake." Sam cooed to their daughter. He got up and moved to the bed to lay Deanna into the crook of Jess's arm. She grunted and whimpered softly not liking being disturbed.

"Hello my love." she whispered looking down into the small face that was a combination of hers and Sam's. She ran a finger over her head and marveled at how much hair she had. "She's beautiful Sam."

"I know, just like her Momma." he said leaning down to kiss her parted lips. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Oh let's see..." Jess started before smiling up at him. "To the moon and back?"

"A thousand times over. What you endured to bring our daughter into the world was incredible."

Deanna began to wiggle and let out a grunt and pitiful cry getting both of their attention. She puckered her small face for a moment as it turned slightly flush before grunting again.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking at her with concern not sure what to do. "Why is she doing that?"

"I'm not sure, could she be hungry?"

"I just fed her two ounces twenty minutes ago."

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" Grace asked from the doorway. "Is something wrong?" she continued when she saw their frightened faces.

"Deanna's acting funny." Sam told her picking Deanna back up to bounce her gently in his hands.

"Well let me see." Grace said accepting the baby and looking her over. She moved the blanket and checked her diaper and smiled. "Its fine, she just pooped. See it doesn't really smell at first and she's learning how to do it. Just wait, you'll know soon enough when it starts to have a mistakable odor. Why don't I change her and why don't you see if Jess would like a shower and some clean clothes?"

"That does sound nice." Jess said feeling and smelling the dried sweat and grim on her body.

"Don't worry, Deanna will be fine." Grace assured them as she laid her on the changing table to change her. "You'll find everything you need in the linen closet by the bathroom."

"I'll run and get you some clean clothes from the apartment and help you." Sam told Jess turning to head out. "Thanks Grace for all the help, it means a lot. This is so all new to us."

"My pleasure dear, it's nice to have a little one around." Grace said slipping a clean diaper under Deanna's bottom. "Does that feel better sweetie, get you all cleaned up and I bet you'll take a nap so maybe Momma and Daddy can eat something."

 **spn**

Sam was coming down the steps when a car pulled up and Jasper got out waving a farewell to the guys in the car. He saw Sam and waited for him at the door.

"So how does it feel to be a Daddy?" he asked patting him on the back.

"Honestly, scared to death." Sam chuckled. "She's so small and fragile and helpless, what if we don't know what to do or make a mistake?"

"Aw-w Sam, there are no mistakes if you use your common sense. You learn as you go. She'll let you know when she's hungry or needs changing or sleepy. You just need to love her and care for her."

"C'mon, Grace has Deanna; I'm going to help Jess take a shower." Sam told him letting him go in first.

"Deanna, nice name."

"After my brother, Dean." Sam said a hint of sadness in his voice. They went back to the bedroom where Grace, Jess and Deanna were. "Jasper, meet our daughter Deanna Nicole." Sam said taking her from Grace and holding her out to Jasper.

Jasper accepted the small bundle and looked down into her tiny face staring face. She looked around at her world for a moment and latched onto his face.

"Hello there Princess, welcome to the world." he whispered to her watching as she stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes to sleep.

"We'll watch her while you help Jess." Grace said. "There's some chicken salad in the fridge we fixed yesterday if you'd like something to eat. I had Jess help me cook up a few things so we wouldn't have to worry about cooking for a few days."

"Sounds good, we'll come on out when we're done." Sam nodded as he helped Jess to stand by the bed for a moment to get her balance before letting her walk.

"I'm ok." Jess said leaning against Sam to support her wobbly legs. "Let's do it."

Sam led Jess to the bathroom across from their room and Jasper and Grace took Deanna to the kitchen to watch her.

"Need to try and pee." Jess told him holding onto the counter as she pulled her gown up and sat down slowly.

Sam turned to the shower and started the water letting it run and adjusting the temperature for her. He got clean towels from the linen closet for her to use afterwards.

"You know, it might be easier if I had a little company." she suggested looking up at him and arching her eyebrows seductively.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked smirking at her. "You know, we can't do anything right?"

"Nothing wrong with a little heavy petting." she teased running a hand under his tee shirt and up his chest.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Sam said pulling her gown over her head and helping her step into the shower stall. He quickly shed his clothes and stepped in pulling her into his arms and capturing her moist lips with his own. Her body melted into his and they clung to each other savoring the kiss.

 **spn**

Grace and Jasper looked up when Sam and Jess walked into the kitchen smiling and whispering to each other. They noticed the dampness of Sam's hair but didn't say anything, only gave each other a knowing look.

"Here sit down little Momma." Jasper told her getting up from his seat. "I think your daughter needs some Momma time."

Jess moved to sit down and accepted her daughter into her arms looking down at her tiny form. Deanna squirmed and arched her neck before making a suckling sound with her mouth.

"I think she's hungry."

"Jackie said we could give her some formula until your milk starts." Sam said opening the fridge to get out the formula. He got another small bottle and poured two ounces in it.

"I'll heat the water for you." Grace said turning on the burner with a pan of water on it. "Won't take long for it to heat."

"Thanks." he replied sitting the bottle in a cup so he could pour the water over it when it got hot.

"Sam, we're expecting you two to stay here with us for a few weeks until Jess gets her strength back." Grace told him as he sat bowls from the fridge. "She doesn't need to be trying to climb those stairs for a while."

"No, we couldn't impose on you and Jasper; you've done so much already." Sam started.

"Nonsense son, we'd love the company and we can help with the little one. Gracie and I may be old but we haven't forgotten how to take care of a baby." Jasper told him.

"We won't take no for an answer, would you like some tea and Jess I got some decaffeinated tea for you. Gotta watch what you eat and drink if you're gonna be nursing."

"Grace, thank you, I don't know what we'd do without both of you helping us out like this." Jess said bouncing Deanna gently as she cried for her bottle.

"I'm hurrying Dee." Sam said looking over at his two girls. He poured the hot water around the bottle and waited for it to heat. He dunked the bottle up and down and shook it before taking it out and testing it on his wrist. "Here you go, feed our hungry daughter."

Jess took the bottle and put it to Deanna's lips allowing her to find it and began sucking on it. She smiled down at her daughter as she calmed down and began to suck greedily.

"She does have an appetite." Jess said with a chuckle. "Kinda like her Daddy."

"Excuse you; you're the one who snitches food off my plate." Sam complained handing her a burp cloth. "You have to watch her; she'll drink it all before you know it."

Jess could feel her body responding to the nearest of her daughter. It was like she could feel her breast filling with milk and wanted to try nursing her with the next feeding. She knew once her milk came in she could pump it so others could feed her too. Jess took the bottle away and put Deanna on her shoulder to burp her. Deanna snuggled into the crook of her neck grunting once and settling down. Jess patted her back gently trying to get a burp. Finally she heard a soft burp come from her and wiped the dribble from her lips.

"Here, I'll move the basinet in here and put her down." Sam said going into the bedroom for it and putting it in the corner of the kitchen out of the way. He picked up his daughter and kissed her head before settling her into it and covering her over.

"We have been so blessed." Jess said watching Sam with their daughter. She looked so small in his large hands but he was so gentle with her.

"That you have dear." Grace said looking at the couple and their newborn. "And so have we. You two coming into our lives was the best thing that could of happened to us."

"I agree." Jasper said as he sat plates on the table. "You two were an answer to our prayers."

"Grace, Jasper, we wanted to ask you something. We were wondering if you two would be Deanna's godparents?"

"Why Jess, we would be so honored to do that." Grace said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You guys are like family to us." Jasper told them. "And we love all of you."

"We feel the same way." Sam said joining them at the table. His heart clenched when he thought about his father and brother. He so wanted them to be a part of this to share in his joy and happiness. Maybe he would try and call Dean and talk to him see how he was doing. He hadn't had any strange dreams since they got here, maybe it was ok. Maybe they were safe now. He had warded the apartment when Jess had been at work and checked out some protection spells for both the house and apartment. Sam wasn't taking any chances of anything supernatural hurting his family. He would wait until they got settled back in their apartment and got into a routine with the baby before maybe giving him a call. It would be so good to hear his voice again. He wouldn't tell him anything about Jess or Deanna until he knew how he felt about him. Dean hadn't contacted him at all while he was in college and Sam wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear from him. Maybe he agreed with their Dad, he didn't want Sam back either. Sam pushed these sad thoughts to the back of his mind not wanting to destroy the happy mood everyone was in. He didn't realize Jess saw the emotions flit across his face and knew something was bothering him. She hoped he would talk to her about it but she knew how secretive he could be at times. She'd talk to him later when they were alone she decided accepting the plate of food from Jasper.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are taking the time to read my story and to those who favored, followed and reviewed. I do like to know your thoughts and ideas. If you have a moment, please review. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A small cry and whimper brought Sam out of a deep sleep as he rolled over to the crib at the side of the bed. He reached in and picked up his daughter cooing to her as he rolled toward his wife.

"Someone's hungry." Sam whispered nudging Jess to wake her.

"I'm up." she said wiping her face trying to wake up. She adjusted her pillow and slid up in the bed before taking her daughter to nurse her. "Just a minute love, Momma's gotta get situated."

Sam watched Jess as she unbuttoned her shirt and put Deanna to her breast. Deanna rutted for a moment before latching on and began to nurse. Sam rested a hand on Jess's stomach as he watched her hum quietly to Deanna and his heart swelled with love for his two girls.

"She's hungry, hope she'll stay awake and take the other one too." Jess commented.

"You look so...Beautiful right now Jess." Sam said rubbing a hand down her arm and onto baby Dee's leg.

"Yeah, right. My hairs sticking out everywhere, I have slobber running down my chin and my other boob is leaking." Jess huffed pushing her hair out of her eyes and moving Deanna to burp her so she could nurse on the other one. "C'mon sweetie, wake up you're not done yet." Jess said rubbing and patting her back.

"None of that matters to me, nothing is more beautiful than seeing a mother nursing her child." Sam replied.

"If you say so, you get to burp her after this one I gotta get a little more sleep." Jess yawned. "So not adjusted to her schedule yet."

"I'll do the next feeding so you can sleep in Babe, we'll have some Daddy time." Sam told her seeing how tired she did look. It had only been three days since baby Deanna made her appearance into the world and they were both getting use to the new person they were responsible for. Sam had taken two weeks off from work to be around to help Jess and he was shocked at how much went into taking care of a baby. He wondered how Dean did it back then when he was a child himself. Yes, he had been six months old, but still the responsibility Dean had taken on blew him away.

"You're a lifesaver and I couldn't love you more!" she sighed shifting Deanna to Sam's chest so he could burp her. Jess buttoned her shirt and snuggled down beside Sam in a warm stop to go back to sleep.

Sam kissed the top of her head and patted Deanna's back watching them both go back to sleep. He wiped Dee's mouth when she burped bubbles and laid her back into the basinet to sleep. After pulling a blanket up over her little body, he turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms feeling content and happy.

 **spn**

When Sam was sure Jess was asleep, he slipped out of bed and gathered the dirty clothes wanting to go start a load of laundry. He was picking up Jess's cleaning duties for a while and wanted to get an early start. He was sure Grace and Jasper were up since they were early risers. He carried to clothes down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sam." Jasper said folding the newspaper so he could do the crossword puzzle.

"Morning Jasper. Thought I'd get started on some laundry before my girls are up." Sam told him taking the clothes on into the laundry room. He quickly sorted them and loaded one load into the washer, starting it.

"Coffee's still hot." Jasper offered when Sam came back into the room.

"Thanks." Sam sighed pulling a cup from the cabinet and pouring a cup.

"You look beat."

"I'm trying to help Jess with feedings at night so she can get some rest. Having a child is really a life changer."

"That it is, but Sam, isn't it worth it?"

"Yes, absolutely. I wouldn't trade anything for my little girl. It seems like every day I'm learning something new and Deanna...Wow!...I know she's only sleeping and eating right now, but it's like she's changing every day. She's becoming her own person, even this young."

"Yep, they do that. It seems like they grow up in a blink of an eye. You enjoy and cherish every minute you can with your family Sam."

"I plan on it. Guess I need to get to cleaning before someone decides to wake up. Did Grace go out with her friends?"

"Yes, they went to get breakfast and were going to do some shopping. She should be back around lunch."

"I'll go do your bedroom first then and get that out of the way."

"Alright, I'll listen for the girls."

"Thanks." Sam nodded heading out of the kitchen and down the hall to the master bedroom. It wouldn't take him long to pickup and clean their bedroom and bathroom. Once that was done he'd vacuum and get the other bathroom cleaned. He figured Jess would be up soon and he'd get her some breakfast and finish up whatever he didn't get to.

 **spn**

"The bathroom's warm, ready for a bath little one?" Sam asked his baby daughter picking her up. "Honey, you have clean clothes and diaper ready?"

"Yes, dear. You think you can handle this?" Jess asked him smiling at the two of them.

"Gotta learn sometime. How hard can it be?" Sam said putting on an encouraging face even though he was scared to death. "We're gonna be just fine, aren't we Dee." he cooed to her.

Jess laid out a clean sleeper and diaper on the changing table as she listened to Sam talking to their daughter. She knew he would be a wonderful father and he was proving her right. He was devoted to Deanna and her and loved them very much. She headed to the kitchen to start dinner for everyone wanting to let Sam have this time with Deanna.

"Alright, let's get your sleeper off so we can clean you up." Sam told Deanna as he unzipped her sleeper and carefully worked her arms from the sleeves and worked it down her body, pulling it over her tiny feet. He laid a small towel over her lower body to keep her warm and dipped the wash cloth in the warm water to wet it. "Let's wash your hair first." he continued cupping her head in his hand and holding it over the sink. "I'm still amazed at how much hair you have...Hold your head still so I can wash your hair." he said wetting her hair and squirting a small amount of baby shampoo on it. "I'll be careful, don't need any in your eyes now do we." he said softly as he gently rubbed the shampoo into her hair, rinsing it being careful not to get any in her ears. Deanna rolled her head and made baby noises while he finished up. "Now let's get your body nice and clean for Mommy." He positioned her on the towel so he could put baby wash on the cloth to wash her little body. He ran the cloth over her arms and chest and under her chin before rinsing it and wiping her body again. Deanna waved her arms around and grunted at him as he chased her hand to dry it. "You're a feisty one today aren't you?" Sam chuckled moving the towel up so he could wash her lower body. He did her legs first before removing her diaper to clean her bottom and around her belly button. He was careful to clean thoroughly around it checking the dried cord that was almost ready to come off. "This should be off any day now and that will be out of the way." he said to her moving her onto her side to wash her back before turning her back over and picking her up towel and all. "All done, now let's get you some clothes on and go find Mommy."

He headed back into the bedroom and lay her down on the changing table to dress her. Sam slipped a clean diaper under her bottom and found the tube of diaper cream to smear on her bottom before putting her diaper on.

"Now hold still so I can get this sleeper on you and we're done." he told her as he slipped the sleeper over her legs and pulled it up her body to get her arms in the sleeves before snapping it up. "There we go, all nice and clean and ready for Mommy."

Deanna began to whimper and rub her face into his chest letting him know she was getting tired and hungry.

"I know, Mommy's gonna feed you in just a minute. She's probably in the kitchen, let's go find her." he laughed patting her back and bouncing her gently as he headed for the kitchen. "There's Mommy, someone's hungry."

"There's my two loves, is someone hungry?" she cooed to Deanna accepting her from Sam. "I'll go nurse her if you'll watch dinner."

"Sure, what do I need to do?" Sam asked looking toward the stove.

"The roast needs to come out in fifteen minutes and put the rolls in and stir the pots on the stove so they don't burn. Jasper and Grace should be back by the time everything's done."

"Got ya." Sam replied stepping to the stove and checking the pots over. "I'll get the table set too."

 **spn**

"Wanna take her?" Jess asked after she finished nursing Deanna.

"Yes, I'll rock her to sleep, I'll have to go back to work in a few more days. I'm going to miss this time with her." Sam said a longing look on his face.

"You'll still get your time sweetie, don't worry. I'll make sure of it. Maybe we'll get her on a schedule where you can feed her when you get home from work. Maybe it's good you're on second shift right now." Jess assured him giving him a kiss. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before bed."

"Ok, we'll be fine." Sam told her as he began to hum softly to Deanna while burping her. He drew in her baby smell as she nestled into his neck making suckling noises in her sleep. He kissed the top of her head and continued to rock savoring the moment and storing it in his mind. He wanted to capture and save every fond memory he could of his daughter. It was like deep, deep down something was telling him that one day things might change for him. Once he was sure she was soundly asleep, Sam laid her in the basinet by their bed. She settled down with a sigh as he pulled a blanket over her. "Sweet dreams little one."

Sam pulled some sweats and tee shirt from his bag to change into. They were going to stay a few more days with Grace and Jasper before moving back into their apartment. Jess was recovering quickly and doing better every day. He knew they loved having them here, but he didn't want to take advantage of them. Sam had put the crib together and got everything set up in the apartment for them. He'd move the changing table when they moved back. He stretched out on the bed and waited for Jess to finish in the bathroom so he could do his bathroom routine and join her in bed.

 **spn**

"How ya doing Momma?" Sam asked as he pulled Jess into his arms after joining her in bed.

"Tired, but I wouldn't change anything." she sighed. "Well maybe the labor pains but nothing else."

"If I could of shared them believe me I would have." Sam said kissing her forehead and giving her a small squeeze.

"I would gladly have shared, but looking at the results...It was worth it."

"Umm...Jess..." Sam said slowly as he gently pushed her off his chest.

"What?" she asked tilting her head to look at Sam's face. "What is it Sam?"

"Honey, you're leaking." he said looking down at the front of her shirt that was damp and at his tee shirt that had gotten damp.

"Crap, guess I need to pump while I can." she fussed getting up. "Looks like you have first feeding tonight since I'll have a bottle ready."

"That's fine, it'll give you a chance to sleep a little more." he said watching her set up the breast pump. "I don't mind..." he started, but stopped to yawn widely before settling back on his pillow.

"Go on to sleep Babe, I'll join you when I'm done."

"Mmm...Mmm" Sam mumbled as his lids slid shut and he breathed in deeply letting himself relax. He wouldn't really go to sleep until Jess came back to bed and was safe in his arms. He listened to the soft hum of the pump and began to doze. Sam felt the warmth of Jess's body as she cuddled up next to him once she was done pumping. He kissed her head without really waking up and pulled her tightly into his arms as they both drifted deeper into sleep. Even though Sam slept, he was listening for his daughter to wake. He didn't need hunter training to do that.

 **spn**

"Look at her Sam; can you believe she's three months old today?" Jess asked looking down at a sleeping Deanna in her arms.

"I know, she's growing so fast. Are you sure about going back to work?" Sam asked her as he caressed his daughter's head. "We can make it on what I make and I can pick up a few extra hours here and there."

"I want to work Sam. I might not be bringing that much in but it's that much more we can put back for a bigger place."

"I know. I hate to think about moving, Jasper and Grace have been so good to us." Sam nodded. "You know, maybe we could be looking around in this neighborhood and see if anything we can afford comes available. That way we could still help Jasper and Grace out and they could still see Deanna."

"That's a great idea!" Jess agreed. "We could barter out our work for them babysitting while I work. I'll have to talk to Grace about that. I'll start looking online; just see what's out there and the prices. I figure we can stay here for at least another year or so. She'll still be in a crib and we won't need to space until she starts walking."

"Wow! We have plenty of time to figure this out." Sam laughed. "Gotta run, see you two tonight." he said kissing Jess then grabbing his jacket to head out.

"The bottle will be in the fridge. I think she likes her time with you and she seems to know when you get home."

"I know, and most of the time she's not crying either, it's like she's waiting for me."

"Be safe love, I love you."

"Love both of you and don't over do it at work."

"I won't." she said throwing him a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to all who are taking the time to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it and would love to know your thoughts. Reviews gladly welcomed. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sam what's wrong?" Jess asked when she saw him sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"Nothin'." he said shaking his head to rid himself of some bothering thought.

"I know you honey. Something's bothering you so stop denying it." Jess said sitting down beside him and taking his hand. "Talk to me please."

"I decided to call my brother...Let him know about Deanna." he sighed rubbing a thumb over her palm.

"What happened? Did you talk to him?"

"No, no answer and I didn't wanna leave a voice mail." he told her sadly. "Maybe he's not even checking his cells anymore."

"So you try again. Don't let it get you down. You'll get him and I bet he'll be so excited and happy." she said looking toward the bedroom when a small cry got their attention.

"Let me get her." Sam said getting up from the couch.

"She's probably hungry."

"I'll change her and bring her to you." Sam said as the crying got louder. "I'm coming baby girl, don't be so impatient."

"She gets that from me." Jess laughed moving to the overstuffed chair and getting the small pillow she used to nurse Deanna on. She was growing so fast now and changing every day Jess couldn't keep up. Sam had been taking plenty of pictures of their daughter since she was born so they would have the memories.

"Ok Mommy, someone's ready for lunch." Sam cooed sitting Deana into Jess's lap. "While you feed her, I'll get us some lunch going."

"Thanks hon, there's some leftover salad you could throw some tuna on top."

"Sounds good, I'll get it ready."

 **spn**

"Don't forget I'm working the late shift tonight." Jess told Sam as he got ready to leave for his job. "Deanna will be with Grace and Jasper."

"Ok, I'll pick her up when I get off and we'll pick you up tonight then." Sam answered giving her a quick kiss before grabbing his bag to leave. He had been working first shift for a week now and Jess was picking up a couple of extra shifts. "Bye Dee, you be good and I'll see you later." he said giving his daughter a kiss too.

Deanna gurgled and cooed and waved her hands at her father as he headed out the door. When he worked days he took the bus to and from work leaving the car for Jess in case she needed it. He strolled down the sidewalk thinking how fast Deanna was growing. It had been six months now since she was born and he was loving every minute of it from changing dirty diapers to the late night cuddles when she woke for her last feeding. They had survived her first fever after one of her immunization shots, her first cold with the excessive mucus everywhere and even the long weeks she got her days and nights mixed up. He had never been so tired or knew it was so hard to hear her cry when she didn't feel good. His heart broke listening to her sobs and would do anything to comfort her if Jess would let him. He had to admit, Jess was the strong one when it came to Deanna. He was going to have a very hard time disciplining his daughter when she got older, but heaven help anyone who ever tried to hurt her. They would be facing more than the wrath of a normal father; they would be facing a father who was still a deadly hunter.

 **spn**

"Hi Grace it's us." Jess called from the back door as she stepped inside.

"I'm in here dear." Grace called back.

Jess followed her voice and found her in the dining room paying some bills.

"Hi and how's the little one today?" Grace asked as Jess sat Deanna in her bouncy seat on the table.

"She's a little fussy today. Poor baby has a slight fever and runny nose. I'm thinking she may have the onset of a cold but at least the mucus is clear so no infection."

"Well don't you worry none about Deanna, we'll take good care of her. Do you have any medicine she needs to take?"

"In the bag, I gave her some just before I came down. Thank you for watching her so I can pick up some more hours at the diner."

"Child you know Jasper and I love to have little Deanna here. She's a joy to have around. It let's us remember the happy times we had with our own children when they were growing up. No child, that baby will never be a problem to watch. We may be getting a little old, but we can still handle a little one."

"Don't be surprised if she's a little grumpy and doesn't want to lay down. Sam will be by to pick her up when he gets off. I'll be over in the morning to do laundry and change the beds."

"That's fine, now you go on and don't worry, I have your number if anything happens." Grace told her as she patted Deanna's tummy lovingly.

"I'll put her bottles in the fridge. I was able to pump enough for three, that should hold her until I get off. She's not eating too good today either with her nose stopped up." Jess said pulling bottles from the diaper bag. "There's one for formula if you need it."

"That's fine, they get like that when they don't feel good just like we do."

"I'll see you later then. Goodbye love." Jess cooed giving Deanna a kiss on her head before leaving.

 **spn**

"Ok little girl, let me finish these bills and we'll go see what we can find to play with."

Deanna grunted and whined as she watched Grace talk to her. She knew that voice and knew it wasn't her Momma, but she knew it was from someone who cuddled and loved her. Grace slipped the pacifier into her mouth to see if that would appease her for a few more minutes to finish up the bills.

"I know sweetie, you're not feeling good today. What if we go rock and maybe you might take a little nap."

Grace suggested as Deanna puckered up and sneezed hard sending mucus out of her nose and the pacifier into the floor. She cried out and rubbed her fists into the mucus. "Oh honey, let's go get you cleaned up." Grace cried picking her up and heading for the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth. "All stopped up aren't you? Why don't I get the humidifier and get some moisture in the air, maybe that'll help."

Deanna grunted and leaned into Grace's embrace seeking warmth and comfort. She always wanted to snuggle more when she wasn't feeling good and no one complained about giving her a little more loving.

 **spn**

The bus stopped at the bench and Sam got up to get off. He enjoyed the short walk to their apartment and the weather was cooperating. A warm front had moved in and it was pleasant out. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed down the street trying to decide how to celebrate with Jess and Deanna tonight. Deanna was six months old today and he wanted to do something nice for both of them. He was lost in his thoughts as he turned up the driveway and headed for Jasper and Grace's house. Jess didn't get off until eight tonight so he decided to take baby duty tonight and let Jess relax, have a bubble bath or just go to bed early. She deserved some me time. He knocked on the side door before letting himself into the house.

"Grace, Jasper, it's me." he called.

"We're in the kitchen Sam." Jasper replied looking up as Sam walked into the room.

"How's Dee been today?"

"She's got a snotty nose and a little fussy. I just got her down for a nap fifteen minutes ago. Why don't you stay and eat with us let the child sleep." Grace suggested as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"I don't want to impose." Sam replied.

"Nonsense son, foods about ready and there's plenty. No need waking her up when she doesn't feel good." Jasper added.

"It's no trouble at all." Grace said. "I'll sit another place setting, Jasper get Sam some lemonade, I just made it this morning."

"Sit Sam, relax, you've worked all day." Jasper told him getting up to pour the drink.

"Let me check on Dee first." he said stepping into the living room to look into the port-a-crib at his baby girl. She was laying on her back with her arms splayed out near her head. He listened to the soft rattle as she breathed and picked up a burp cloth to wipe her runny nose. He saw Grace had a humidifier running nearby to help with her breathing. "How's my baby girl?" Sam whispered running a finger down her cheek and over her arm letting her grasp his finger. He smiled down at her with so much love before stepping away and heading back into the kitchen.

"She still sleeping?"

"Yes, thanks for putting the humidifier in there."

"It seems to be helping some. At least her sinuses are draining, it's better that way." Grace said as she set bowls on the table. "Sit Sam, it's ready."

"Thanks Grace it looks good."

"Well you can thank your wife for that. She did most of the work for me, I just heated it back up."

"I gotta thank you for teaching her how to cook. You wouldn't believe how bad she was when we first met." Sam laughed accepting a bowl of salad from Jasper.

"How's work going Sam?"

"Good, they're actually implementing some suggestions I made to make the workflow go better." Sam answered. "I like it. Its good, honest labor and the pay is good."

"You hang in there, you might be running the place some day."

"I doubt it, but thanks for the confidence in me."

"I see it in you Sam, you're a really smart person, don't sell yourself short. You've got it in you." Jasper advised him as he spooned out mashed potatoes onto his plate and passing them on down to Sam who passed him the cubed steak and gravy.

"I hope you two know how much both of you mean to Jess and me and Deanna. And I'm so glad you agreed to be Deanna's godparents."

"We are honored that you two asked us Sam." Grace said smiling happily at him. "When are we having the christening?"

"Jess is setting it up with the church over on Baymont Street. The pastor comes to the diner all the time and he agreed to do it." Sam replied as he cut his steak and took a bite humming in contentment. "It is awesome."

"He's right about that." Jasper said patting his wife's hand lovingly. "That's one of the reason I married her."

Sam smiled as he looked from Grace to Jasper seeing the total love and commitment they had for each other. He had only seen that look once before when his Dad had had a few too many and told him how he met Mary, his wife and Sam's mother, that devotion and pure love had been there for a moment before grief took over once again. He saw this now with them and hoped Jess and him would be this devoted at their age. Their age, he thought wondering if he was being to optimistic about their future. His only hope was they would have a future. Sam turned toward the cry coming from the other room and got up to get his daughter.

"I got her." Sam said going and getting Deanna and bringing her back to the table. "Hey baby girl are you feeling better?" he asked wiping her nose as she tried to dodge his efforts. "Hold still sweetie."

"I'll get her a bottle heated." Grace told him pushing from the table to get the last bottle from the fridge.

"Will it hurt her to give her a taste of mashed potatoes and gravy?" Sam asked.

"Goodness no Sam. I had mine eating food off the table at four months. Each child is different, you just give them a taste and see if they like it. Since I didn't season the gravy or potatoes because of Jasper's blood pressure, they would be ok to let her have a sample. Put a little on your finger and put in her mouth." Grace instructed him.

Sam dipped his finger into the potatoes on his plate and slipped it between Deanna lips watching her stick her tongue out and smack at the small bite a surprised look on her face. She searched, looking for another taste. Sam laughed and tried a little bite of gravy before taking the bottle Grace was holding out to him.

"Ok I think we'll be getting some baby food and see how she does." Sam said letting Deanna take her bottle and suck greedily on it. "She does have an appetite and I think she needs more than breast milk."

"I agree, she's growing so fast and maybe its time to start her. You know to try one thing at a time to be sure she's not allergic to it."

"Yes, Jess has been reading up on starting her on baby food. She was going to pick some up this week when you guys went to the store."

"I'll add it to my list." Grace said giggling when Deanna sneezed and mucus and milk went down the front of Sam's shirt.

"Oh baby girl!" Sam grimaced sitting her up to pat her back.

"Here let me have her so you can change your shirt." Jasper told him with a chuckle. "You were lucky it was just snot and milk."

"Believe me, she got me with spit up and a leaky diaper a number of times already." Sam chuckled too. He passed Deanna to Jasper along with the bottle and headed for the door to run upstairs to the apartment to get a clean shirt.

"Got your Daddy good didn't you Princess?" he asked wiping her face and nose good before burping her and giving her the bottle back. She looked up at him with wide eyes that were red and watery showing signs of a cold.

 **spn**

It was ten minutes later when Sam came back in and sat down to finish his dessert. His brother would so love this apple pie, he thought as he forked a bite into his mouth.

"Sam why don't you just stay here until it's time to go get Jess so you don't have to take Deanna back out. You can stop by and pick her up and see if Jess wants something to eat." Grace suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Sam. You can watch this new program we found, its called Alone. Sounds really interesting, people trying to survive out in the wild by themselves." Jasper added thinking both of them asking would make him more apt to stay. He positioned Deanna on his shoulder and let her snuggle into his neck as he patted her back. Having a baby in the house and helping to take care of one brought back so many fond memories of their own children at this age.

"If you're sure we're not intruding. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality."

"Now Sam if we didn't want you to visit you know we would say so. Its a joy to have you guys here. It makes us feel young again." Grace said. "It's settled then."

"Only if you let me clear the table and load the dishwasher." Sam told them picking up his plates and going to the sink. He continued to clear the table while Grace put away leftovers. Jasper went to the living room with Deanna to wait on the others. It didn't take Sam long to get the dishwasher loaded and running so he could join them in the living room. He wouldn't need to leave until eight-thirty to pick Jess up from work. It was nice spending time with Jasper and Grace. It was like he was getting a second chance at having parents.

* * *

 **A/N: Fair warning, this will be the last happy chapter for a while. Things are going to get bad in the next ones. You knew this couldn't last, here comes the twists and turns so hang on for the journey. Any reviews are welcome. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well my wonderful readers the chapter you've been waiting for. We find out what happens to Sam and Dean meets his niece. I hope you enjoy it because it going to get worse from here on for a while. Hope you like the path I took and keeps you wanting more. Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope more will take a moment and leave me one. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The ride to the diner didn't take but twenty minutes since there wasn't much traffic out this time of night. Sam had the radio on low and nodded his head to the soft beat as he turned on the road for the diner. The closer he got to the diner, the stranger he began to feel. Something wasn't right, he didn't know what but it had something to do with Jess. There were figures coming out of the diner and they had Jess between them. He quickly pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and speed dialed Jasper.

"Hello." Jasper said answering their phone.

"Jasper, listen to me, call my brother, there's trouble and call 911 have them come to the diner." Sam rushed out but didn't hang up. He left the line open and pocketed the phone as he ran toward the men holding his wife.

"Sam? Sam what's going on?" Jasper cried out, listening closely to yelling and screams and then silence before the line went dead. He hung up and called 911 to send them to the diner and went to the family Bible for the envelope to call Sam's brother. He dialed the number and waited impatiently for someone to answer. No one answered the first number and he tried the second number Sam had written down for Dean Winchester.

 **spn**

Dean was propped up in the bed watching an old movie when one of his old cell phones he was charging began to ring. He frowned getting up to check the caller id wondering who still had that number. He kept a couple of old cells charged just in case, he could only hope that maybe Sam would call him. Dean unplugged the phone and flipped it open to answer.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously not sure who was calling him. He didn't recognize the number or area code they were calling from.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" a male voice he didn't recognize asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"His brother Sam wanted me to call him, if there was ever any trouble." Jasper told him. "Are you him?"

"Sam's my brother. What do ya mean trouble? What happened?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed fully alert and listening closely.

"He went to pick up his wife at the diner, Hal's Eats and called me in a panic wanting me to call you. I hear yelling, screaming and it sounded like he yelled demons before the line went dead. I'm not sure what to make of that. I've called the police to go check it out."

"Where are you?" Dean asked already throwing clothes in his duffle and getting his bathroom bag. He struggled into his clothes while juggling his phone trying to listen to this man talk.

"Bogalusa, Louisiana." Jasper told him. "And the diner is on the corner Oakland Street and South Beau Street. Has something happened to them?"

"I'm less than two hours away. I'll head to the diner and call you to get directions to your place once I'm done there." Dean said slamming his cell closed and grabbing his bags to head out.

He had planned on check out an abandoned van a couple of hours on the other side of Bogalusa the next day. This was the closest he had gotten to his brother and now he was gone again. Dean jumped into the Impala and headed to the main road giving the car more gas once he got out on the open road. He needed to get to that diner and see if there was any evidence left after the cops got through. Of course they wouldn't be looking for what he was looking for, he was sure of that.

 **spn**

Dean parked across the street from the diner that had cops cars surrounding it. He got out and pulled his fake FBI badge to use before heading across the street. He flashed it to several cops and crossed the yellow line looking around at the parking lot. There was an Impala similar to his but not as old sitting in front of the diner abandoned from the looks of it. He looked around as he walked toward a small group of uniformed cops.

"Hello, what happened here?" he asked holding up his badge and looking at each one trying to pick the alpha out of the group.

"How did you get here so fast? We're not even sure what's going on."

"I was in the neighborhood and heard the call." Dean lied. "So what do you have?"

"Looks like a young couple was kidnapped. Wife worked at the diner here and husband came to pick her up. We found a spilled purse over here and some blood and a crushed cell phone, but nothing else. We've questioned a few witnesses but they couldn't tell us much. It's like they just disappeared."

"Do you have their names?"

"Yes, a Sam and Jess Winston. Nice couple, don't know why anyone would take them. It's not like they're rich or anything. Sam works at a warehouse in the business district and like I said Jess works here. Usually has the lunch shift. I'd see her in here when I'd have lunch here. Always very friendly, likeable, didn't know anyone who disliked her. They rent an apartment from the Mitchells over on Francis Avenue."

"Mind if I look around?" Dean asked noting the information given to him on a small pad.

"Go ahead, maybe you'll see something we missed. Don't really have a lot of crime around here, especially a double kidnapping. It's a quite little town."

"Thanks." Dean nodded walking away toward where the purse was found. He pulled out a flashlight and began to shine it slowly around the area until he spotted something just off the pavement. Dean bent down and pinched a bit of the substance between two fingers and brought it to his nose and jerked back when he smelled sulphur. He noticed more of it nearby and frowned. Demons had been here and it looked like they took Sam and his now wife, not girlfriend, Jess. That was all he needed to see, there wouldn't be much else here to work with. He wanted to talk to the Mitchells before calling Bobby and his father and whoever else was nearby. The needed to find Sam and Jess. "Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the Mitchell house on Francis Avenue?" he asked an officer.

 **spn**

Dean ran the bell on the front door of the house and looked around as he waited. He saw the garage apartment and figured that was where Sam and Jess were living. Noises could be heard on the other side of the door before it was opened and a elderly man stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's brother." he told him.

"Come on in son, name's Jasper, have they found Sam and Jess?" he asked stepping back and allowing him to enter.

"No, I came by to get some information from you about Sam." he said following him to the living room.

"Grace this is Dean, Sam's brother. My wife Grace." Jasper said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you Dean. Sam and Jess, any news?"

"Like I was telling your husband ma'am, nothing yet, the police are still working the scene, but I don't think they have any leads. I wanted to come by and ask you about Sam, if that's ok." he said taking off his coat and dropping it beside a chair.

"Of course." Jasper said motioning for him to sit down. "We are so worried about them. I don't know anyone who'd want to harm them."

A whimper in the corner caught Grace's attention and she went over to pick up a small baby cooing to her for a moment. Dean watched her as she brought the baby over and held her out to him.

"Dean, this is Sam's daughter, Deanna and I'm thinking he named her after you." Grace told him settling the baby in his arms.

Dean looked down in shock and into eyes identical to his brothers. Her, huge, hazel eyes started up at him as she looked at him not sure whether to cry or laugh. Dean didn't know what to say. He had no idea Sam had gotten married and for that matter that he had a kid. He gazed into her small face and saw the start of a trembling lip as her eyes began to tear up and he knew what was coming.

"No, no, don't cry." he said quickly bouncing her gently in his arms. "I'm...I'm your uncle."

"Here she may want this." Grace said holding out the pacifier for him. "She's got a stuffy nose today and can't breath too good. If you give her the pacifier and put her on your shoulder she'll probably go back to sleep."

Dean offered it to her and cautiously shifted her to his shoulder. He felt her tuck her head into the nap of his neck and sigh as she snuggled down sucking on pacifier still whimpering slightly but content to let him cuddle her.

"I'm taking Sam never told you about Deanna." Jasper commented watching Dean's reaction to the baby.

"No he didn't. Sam and our Dad had a falling out some years back and it just never got resolved. We weren't in touch, but I did go by the college when I was in the area to be sure he was ok. I guess I should of done more, but I wanted him to have his space. He made a choice, even if I didn't agree with it, I wanted to allow him to follow through with it. Did you know anyone that had a beef with my brother?"

"No, everyone loved them both. The regulars at the diner were all so excited when Jess got pregnant. It was like they sort of adopted Jess and they were all protective of her. She had such a winning smile and bright personality, you fell in love with her the moment you met her."

"Did you notice any strangers hanging around or was anyone acting funny or different?"

"Not that I noticed, no. Grace did you see anything?"

"Not a thing, and I would of noticed. I keep a watchful eye when I'm out, there wasn't anything or anyone I that comes to mind. Oh Jasper! What could of happened to them?" Grace cried looking to the baby in Dean's arms as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I don't know dear, hopefully the police can find them." he replied. "Why don't you stay the night with us and we'll help with Deanna. But what will you do tomorrow?"

Dean felt the small warm body curled on his chest and knew he couldn't leave her here unprotected. If demons took Sam and Jess, they might come for the baby too and he knew these good people would not stand a chance against them. She was his responsibility now and he wasn't taking that lightly. No, he needed to get her somewhere safe where she would be protected and he could start looking for his brother and his wife.

"I'll get in touch with our father and take Deanna to a close friend where she'll be safe. I don't think she's in danger, but I'm not taking that chance. She is my niece and I have to keep her safe until I can find Sam and Jess and I won't give up until I do. I've actually been searching for Sam for the past few years, ever since he disappeared from college. I knew he wouldn't of left without a good reason." Dean told them already freaking out wondering how he was going to take care of a baby. His eyes roamed the room and stopped on a picture sitting on a bookcase. It was of his brother with his arms around a blonde headed, cute girl who was pregnant. So this was what Jess looked like, he though. Sammy didn't do too bad from her looks and he could see the love they both had for each other on their faces. Sammy looked happy, the happiest he had seen him look.

"A police officer is bringing my car by tonight so we can get the car seat out for you. You'll have to go upstairs to their apartment and pack her things, Grace and me are not as limber as we use to be." Jasper told him. "Sure gonna miss my little Princess, though, but we understand and you are her blood and we want her to stay safe. I think that's why Sam gave me your phone numbers in case anything ever happened. I think he knew somehow and wanted to be sure Deanna was safe."

"I'll put the portable crib in the spare room you can use. She's pretty good and only gets up once during the night, but she's an early riser." Grace said getting up to move the crib and to hide her tears. She was worried about Sam and Jess but she was going to be lost without Deanna. "I can show you how to mix her formula and they were going to start her on baby food too."

Dean got up carefully to follow Grace into the bedroom so he could put Deanna down to sleep. He was going to need notes, all this thrown at him was putting his mind in overload. He had no idea how he was going to remember all this.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll make you a list to take with you." Grace commented feeling his uneasiness. "Have you taken care of any babies?"

"I raised my brother since he was six months old." Dean said waiting for Grace to set the crib back up. He carefully laid Deanna on her back in the crib and let Grace cover her up. There was a queen size bed in the room for him and Grace pointed out the bathroom across the hall.

"She'll be fine, why don't you go get your things and bring them in, its late and I'm sure you're tired from the drive and everything that's happened. I don't know what we'll do without them, they helped us out around the house and all. I think they were meant to come here. Kinda made us feel young again."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Dean said taking one last look at the baby before heading for the front door. He needed to make some phone calls and she was right, he was tired but he didn't know if there'd be any sleep tonight; not with his brother missing and possible demon involvement. Dean went to the car and got his duffle while pulling out his cell. He dialed a familiar number and listened to the call go to his father's voicemail. He waited for the beep and began to talk.

"Hey Dad, I found were Sammy's been but there's trouble. From what I can tell demons may have taken him. I'm heading for Bobby's you gotta meet me there. It's all hands on deck for this, we gotta find Sam." he said hanging up and dialing another familiar number. "Listen Bobby, I found where Sam's been living but I was too late. Sam's been kidnapped and I found demon signs. Get the word out, we gotta find him before its too late...I know, look I've called Dad and I'll be heading your way early tomorrow, may take a couple of days to get there. Just do what you can until I get there." he told him hanging up and drawing in a deep breath trying to calm himself. If only he had been a day earlier maybe this wouldn't of happened. He pushed back his guilt and doubt knowing he needed to move forward and find Sam and Jess. And he needed to get his niece to safety, for Sam's sake. At least he was smart enough to have Jasper contact him when trouble came knocking. Dean drew in a deep breath trying to calm himself and sort what he knew out and make some sense of it all. He shook his head still a little shell shocked about Sam's daughter. He headed back inside to settle down for the night wanting to get an early start in the morning. He still had to pack what he could for Deanna from their apartment.

"I made some fresh coffee and there's so leftovers if you're hungry." Grace told him when he came back inside.

"Thanks, that's kind of you. Let me put my things away."

"Ok dear, I'll start making you a list of things to know for Deanna and we can go over them."

"I'll be right back." Dean told her heading down the hall to deposit his duffle and check on his niece.

He was happy the Jasper and Grace were cooperative and willing to help him. He could see why Sam trusted them. After some leftovers, he was taking a shower and going to bed. Morning was going to be here before he knew it and he wanted to be out of here before anyone came looking for Deanna.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam jerked awake and tried to move causing his head to ache and to find he was chained to a wall and had little movement. Then he remembered going to the diner and Jess and demons; there were demons and they had Jess. He looked around searching frantically for Jessica but didn't see her. All he saw was neglect, broken furniture, dirt and dust. There were no windows and the room was in shadows with a single flickering light. He had no idea how long he had been out or where he was. Sam did remember calling Jasper and telling him to call Dean. He hoped he had gotten him and Dean was on his way. He knew Dean would keep his daughter safe at least and prayed he could find them and rescue them.

The only door to the room swung open and a man stepped into the room and flipped a switch flooding the room with bright, glaring light. Sam grunted and squinted his eyes shut from the pain it caused him making his head pound that much harder.

"So I see you're awake." the man commented walking closer to him. He studied him for a moment while Sam let his eyes adjust to the light.

"Where am I an' where's Jess?" Sam demanded jerking on his arms trying to get free.

"Feisty little bitch she is. Don't worry, she's nearby." he sneered. "I'd be worrying about yourself right now."

"Who are you? Why did you take us?"

"You'll find out soon enough, he should be here shortly." he replied letting his eyes turn black as he laughed at him.

"You hurt Jess and I'll kill you, you bastard! I'll kill you!" he screamed jerking and pulling on the chains holding his wrists even though it was rubbing them raw and thin lines of blood trickled out from under them.

"I'd say that'll be hard to do in your predicament." he laughed harshly standing just out of Sam's reach. "But if you do as you're told, she'll won't be hurt, too much." he said turning on his heels and leaving plunging Sam into the shadow world again.

Sam grunted in pain and banged his head against the wall in frustration. His body was already tired of hanging there and there wasn't enough length to sit down. He didn't know how long he could stand here before his legs betrayed him and he was hanging by his arms. He moved his shoulders trying to ease the pain knowing there would soon be more stress on them. Things looked hopeless for them, but he couldn't give up, that was not his style, he was a Winchester after all; he had to survive and wait for his time to strike.

 **spn**

Jessica woke slowly and felt the coldness around her and shifted her body to where she was sitting up leaning against a wall. She was lying on a thin mattress on a cold floor. She was in a small room alone and saw she had a chain around one ankle and the chain was tethered to the wall. Sam was not in there with her when she looked around the room. Tears sprang to her eyes as fright took over. She pulled on the chain in the wall and when it didn't give, she looked at the cuff around her ankle but couldn't bulge it either.

When those men had come into the diner she had had a bad feeling about them. There was just something off that made her uneasy, like a sixth sense kicking in sending off red flags. She served them coffee and took their orders quickly not wanting to be around them any longer than necessary. Jess went around checking on other customers before returning with the bill and leaving it. She was glad when they left and started getting things ready for closing.

After the last customer left, she refilled salt shakers, napkins holders and made sure all the tables were wiped down. Jess put on her coat and was starting out the door when two of the men flanked her grabbing her arms and pulling her outside. She struggled and cried out trying to break free but couldn't. Jess saw the Impala pull in and screamed for Sam to help her. She saw him get out and start running toward her when suddenly two other strangers appeared and grabbed him before he could reach her. One struck him knocking him out and she didn't remember anything else until she woke up here.

"Oh Sam where are you?" she cried softly praying that Deanna was safe. She hugged her arms around her legs trying to warm her cold body as she shivered in fear.

 **spn**

Dawn was just breaking across the horizon as Dean slowly walked up the steps to the apartment. He stilled himself as he opened the door going inside. Once the light was on, he did a quick scan of the room seeing signs of his brother everywhere. There were pictures sitting around of all three of them, a book was open on an end table, toys were stacked beside the couch, a flannel shirt hung on the back of a chair, and he spotted subtle warding signs scattered throughout and nodded in approval. He looked down at the rug and used his foot to see the back of it and seeing the devil's trap painted on it. At least Sam had taken precautions he thought. Dean moved on into the room and saw a bedroom off to the left and headed that way. He needed to get everything he could for Deanna since he didn't know when he would be back.

Dean found a duffle in the closet and sat it on the bed to pack all the clothes from the changing table and small dresser beside it. He found extra diapers in the closet and tossed them to the living room. The crib was too big to take in the car but he figured he could get one after he got to Sioux Falls. A high chair was attached to a chair, so he unfastened it and filled that with toys and several baby blankets from the living room. The last things he packed were some bottles and nipples from the strainer by the sink. He checked the cabinets and tossed a can of formula and some extra nipples into a plastic bag. Looking around the rooms, he checked to be sure if there was anything else he might need. Realizing he forgot to check the bathroom, he stepped into the room looking in the medicine cabinet for any medicine and baby wash. He got another bag and stuffed everything in it and loaded his arms to head down to the car. He made several trips to get everything and locked the door behind him as sadness crept over him. He had been so close to finding his brother and it had been taken from him.

 **spn**

Dean let Jasper secure the car seat in the back seat of the Impala as he put his bag and the baby things in the trunk and floor boards. Grace insisted he take the portable crib to use and made a two page list of things he needed to know and do. She made sure he got all the diapers and bottles and powdered formula from their house too. Grace hugged Deanna tight whispering softly in her ear before passing her to Jasper.

"You take care of our goddaughter." Grace told Dean as she wiped her eyes.

"Sam named you her godparents, then I know he trusted both of you. Thank you for taking care of my brother and his family."

"You just find Sam and Jess, bring them back." Jasper said handing Deanna to him to put in the car seat. "I don't know why Sam didn't call you, but I know he loved you."

"I will do everything I can to find them. You let me know if you hear anything, here is my new number and Bobby's."

"We will, they're like family to us." Jasper nodded. "Will you keep us informed too? We'll keep all their things here, won't be a problem."

"Drive safe, Dean. You are carrying precious cargo there." Grace stated.

"That I will. I'll call you when I get to Bobby's, or if I have any questions, it'll probably be a couple of days."

"We'll be waiting to hear from you and call whenever you need to." Grace said giving him a hug. "Any at all."

"Goodbye Dean, take care." Jasper said shaking his hand.

Dean got in the Impala and looked back at Deanna who had already dozed off before giving the Mitchells a final wave before backing down the driveway and out onto the main road. He hoped he would be lucky and she would sleep most of the way besides eating and diaper changes. This might be a long drive if she decided to get ill and fussy.

 **spn**

"Hang on I hear you." Dean said as another high pitched wail hit his ears making him cringe. Deanna was tired of being strapped in her car seat and she was wet and hungry. "We'll stop at the next motel and get a room for the night." he told her seeing a sign for some just ahead. He headed for a little nicer one than he usually got deciding he didn't want Deanna catching anything. "We're here, I'm coming." he assured her as he got in back and unfastened the harness to get her out. She sniffled and sobbed wiping a runny nose across his shirt as he shifted her to his left arm so he could get out. Dean went into the office and got a room for them. He looked around before getting in the driver's seat holding Deanna in his lap so he could drive around back to the room. He parked in front of room 17 and got out grabbing only the diaper bag deciding to deal with Deanna first. Dean took her inside and looked around the room before laying her on the king size bed to change her. She fussed and gnawed on her fist letting him know she wanted to be fed. "I know, I know, you're hungry." he said fastening a dry diaper and putting her legs back in the sleeper. He pulled two pillows down on either side of her so he could get his bag from the car. He tossed it in a chair and started rummaging around in the diaper bag for a bottle, powdered formula and some bottled water. He poured the water in and measured the formula out carefully dumping it into the bottle. "Just need to warm it a little." he told her as she cried out. Dean went into the bathroom and ran hot water in the sink to sit the bottle in to warm a few minutes. He took the time to relieve himself and wash his hands while the bottle warmed. "Coming." he called to Deanna when she cried loudly again.

Deanna cries softened when he picked her up and moved the pillows so he could rest back against the headboard to feed her. She hiccupped a couple of times and latched onto the nipple and began to suck hard on the bottle while looking up into his face.

"Easy there little one, I'm not taking it from you, but to burp." he said softly. "You look so much like your Daddy." he told her as long forgotten memories came to him of Sam just a little older and him feeding and changing him. When he saw the bottle was half empty, he gently pulled it away to burp her. She protested this as he positioned her on a shoulder and patted her back. "Come on Dee; give Uncle Dean a big burp." He smiled happily when she burped twice and rubbed her face into his chest. "Ok, here ya go, finish it off." He began to hum an old Beatles song that his Mom used to sing to him, _Hey Jude._ She looked sleepily up at him sighing and grunting happily to have a dry bottom and full tummy. "That's it little girl, you go on to sleep. Uncle Dean will take care of you 'til we find your Momma and Daddy."

Once she was finished with the bottle he tried burping her again before laying her on the bed between two pillows. She stretched and settled down as he got up to rinse the bottle out. He grabbed some sleep clothes to change into before stepping into the bathroom. Dean was out fifteen minutes later dropping his jeans and shirt onto his bag. He took the two chairs in the room and butted them against the mattress and looked into the closet for an extra blanket. Once he had it rolled up, he placed it against the backs of the chairs to form a bumper pad so she couldn't roll off the bed. Dean didn't think she was rolling over yet if he remembered right or crawling so that was good. He had gotten a single with a king size bed so there would be room for both of them on the bed without having to unpack the car to get the crib out. Once he was satisfied with his creation, he found the remote and eased onto the bed beside Deanna before turning it on and lowering the volume.

"Sleep tight little one." he said running a hand over her head of hair and down her cheek. He couldn't believe this was happening, and Sammy had a kid. Deciding it wouldn't be a bad idea to add a little more protection, he got up and grabbed the salt from the bag and salted the door and one window before laying back down. They would get an early start in the morning and hopefully get to Bobby's tomorrow night. He hoped his Dad got the message about Sam and would meet him there. Dean didn't want to tell him about his granddaughter over the phone; he didn't know who could be listening. He hoped Bobby had gotten word out and maybe he would have a lead by the time he got there. He didn't know what else to do, unless Bobby could do a locator spell or something to find them.

 **spn**

Crying and coughing woke Dean and he looked around and saw Deanna kicking and waving her arms as she cried and sneezed, sending mucus out her nose. He grimaced for a moment when he saw this was not a bad dream. Sam and Jess were missing and he had Sam's daughter who needed his attention.

"Come here fuss bucket." Dean mumbled leaning over and picking her up. He felt dampness around her legs and could smell the ammonia of a wet diaper. "Well c'mon let's get you changed. Probably wouldn't hurt to wash you off either." he told her getting up and heading for the bathroom.

He turned on the heat to warm the room and grabbed a towel to lay on the counter. He looked from the tub to the sink and decided it would easier to use the sink for now. Dean turned on the water to get warm and laid her on the towel.

"Ok now, let's get these wet things off you." he said unsnapping the sleeper and carefully working her arms out of the sleeves and pulling it down her body and legs. He unfastened the diaper and wrinkled his nose with the smell. "So you left a treat did you?" he grunted seeing the poop. He used the diaper to wipe her bottom and tossed it in the trash. Deanna fretted and whined while he adjusted the water and filled the sink enough to sit her in it. "Let's get you cleaned off and something in that tummy." he said sitting her carefully in the warm water. Deanna jumped at first and then realized what was happening. She smacked her hands into the water and grabbed the faucet trying to play with it. "Hold still wiggle worm." Dean said wetting a wash cloth to wipe her face and clean her nose. He saw dried snot around her nose and gently dampened it to wipe it off. "Hey! Let's keep the water in the sink." he laughed as she splashed water on his shirt. He wiped her down quickly before lifting her out and laying her back on the towel wrapping it around her wet body. "Now let's get your hair." he told her positioning his hand under her head and supporting her neck before sliding her body where her head was hanging over the sink. He turned the water on and adjusted it before using his hand to cup water and let it run through her hair. He added a small amount of baby shampoo and rubbed it into her hair and then rinsed it. Deanna squirmed around in the towel and cooed up at him before letting it turn into a whine. She was getting hungry and was tired of this game. "I know, I know, you want something in your tummy. Just give me a minute and I'll get your bottle."

Deanna was diapered, clothed and laying on the bed whining while Dean put together a bottle for her. He picked her up and settled on the bed grabbing a burp cloth to wipe her nose again before putting the bottle to her lips. She grabbed it with both hand and pulled the nipple into her mouth sucking in the warm liquid. After the first couple of swallows, she settled down and contently drank her breakfast. Dean watched her watching him wondering what she was thinking.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm your Uncle Dean, your Daddy's big brother." Dean told her. "I haven't seen your Daddy in a while and I'm sorry about that. I should of gone and seen him. You see your Daddy was in college, Stanford mind you. He's very smart..."

Deanna studied this adult's face as she ate. She liked the sound of his voice even though she wasn't sure what he was saying. She felt safe in his arms and could feel the love he had for her. Deanna grunted when Dean switched her to his shoulder to burp her. She sniffed and grunted until a burp along with some slobbery bubbles escaped from between her pursed lips. She felt herself being moved again and her food source given back to her. Once she had finished her bottle, Dean laid her in the middle of the bed so he could pack. She looked at the world around her from her place on the bed wondering where they were going next. She cooed up at the big person when he reached to pick her up and gave him a toothless smile that melted the hunter's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who have taken the time to read my creation. I hope you liked the fluff moment with Dean and Deanna. The next chapter is going to get into more about why Sam was taken. Thanks so much for the reviews and hope you will take a moment and leave me one. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The strain on Sam's arms was getting worse and his mouth was so dry from lack of water he could hardly pry his tongue from the roof of it. He heard the door open but didn't have the strength of raise his head to see who it was. Sam opened his eyes a slit and could see shoes standing in front of him. Without warning his arms were released and he fell to the cold floor in a heap. A painful moan escaped his lips as he tried to move his shoulders and leaden arms. He turned on his side and looked up into a face he knew and he couldn't stop the shock that registered on his face.

"Hello Sam." Brady said smiling down at him. "You were a naughty boy there Sammy, running like that and making us have to hunt you down."

"Brady?" Sam rasped hoarsely in surprise and shock.

"Oh hey there, sorry to disappoint you, Brady hasn't been Brady in a long time." he said as his eyes turned black. "You were such a good friend Sam trying to save me when I went off the deep end. That was so classic of you, Mr. Goodie Two Shoes." he laughed loudly. "Just couldn't figure out what was wrong with poor Brady."

Sam glared at him with betrayal and hatred when he saw the black eyes. He had been so stupid to think he could get away from his previous life. It followed him like a curse no matter how hard he had tried to run and now it had caught up with him again. The problem now was Jess was mixed up in this now too.

"Where's Jessica?" Sam spat as loud as he could before coughing hard.

"You need some water there Sam?" Brady asked kneeling down beside him and holding out a bottle of water toward him. "Jess is fine. She's in a room down the hall."

Sam hungrily eyed the bottle of water but didn't make a move to take it, not wanting anything from the demon that possessed Brady. He didn't know why they had taken him or why they had been keeping an eye on him while he was in college, it didn't make any sense.

"Suit yourself." Brady shrugged sitting the water on the floor and getting up to leave. "The sooner you get it through your head it's in your best interest to cooperate, the easier things will be for you and for your little girlfriend. You do remember I introduced you to Jess right? I knew she would be the perfect girl for you, I just didn't know you would be so smitten with her." he told Sam before leaving the room, leaving him on the floor.

Sam let his head fall to the cold floor as the coldness penetrated deep into his body. After a moment, he shifted to a sitting position and reached for the water. With shaky hands, he managed to get the cap off and get it to his lips. Water dribbled down his chin as he gulped greedily letting it wet his parched throat. He coughed hard when he choked and made himself stop long enough to catch his breath. He pushed himself backwards and leaned against the wall trying to get his bearings as he looked around the room through blurry eyes. He tried to find anything that might help him get out of there and find Jess.

 **spn**

Dean sighed with relief when the entrance to the salvage yard came into view in the headlights. Deanna had been grunting and whimpering off and on for the past hour but not enough for him to stop. He knew she must be tired of being strapped in the car seat for so long and she was going to want a bottle very soon. He slowed and turned through the gates and made his way up the drive to the house. It had been a while since he had been back here and he felt a pang of regret for not making more of an effort to stop by and see Bobby. He knew he worried about him and Sam too. They both thought of him as a second father and mentor. Dean parked the Impala by the house and got out opening the back door.

"Ok kid, you're gonna meet an ornery cuss, but he's one of the good ones. Don't be scared of his gruffness, that's just him." Dean explained to Deanna as he got her out and settled her on his shoulder.

Deanna snuffled and buried her face into his neck whimpering. "I know, I know but we're here and you don't have to get back in the car seat for a while." He looped the diaper bag over a shoulder and headed for the front door hoping Bobby was still a night owl and up. He knocked loudly and waited for an answer. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door and called to him. "It's me Bobby open up!" He squinted when the porch light came on and the door opened.

"About time you got..." Bobby started until he saw something wiggling in his arms.

"Hey Bobby. Got here as soon as I could." Dean said stepping into the house and heading for the living room.

"Somethin' ya wanna tell me son?" Bobby asked slowly as Dean laid a baby on the couch and started riffling through a diaper bag pulling out a diaper, cream and wipes.

"Has anyone found any signs of Sam?" Dean asked as he quickly changed a wet diaper for a dry one.

"Not yet." he replied still in shock by Dean's extra passenger.

"Here ya go." Dean said putting Deanna into Bobby's arms. "Meet Deanna, Sam's daughter." he told him. "Hold her while I get the crap from the car." he said before heading back outside.

Bobby looked down at the baby in his arms and let what Dean had just said sink in. Deanna looked up at him and poked out her lower lip that began to tremble before she started to whimper and cry.

"Hey, don't start that, its ok." he said bouncing her trying to get her to calm down. She wiggled in his arms and fretted more as he tried to keep a good grip on her.

"Probably hungry." Dean said sitting the bags he was carrying down and going to the diaper bag to get what he needed. "Hold on, it'll take me a minute." he told her as he stepped into the kitchen to make a bottle.

Bobby followed him into the kitchen still trying to comfort the crying child.

"Whadda ya mean Sam's daughter?" he questioned Dean.

"News to me too Bobby. Evidently his girlfriend is now his wife and they have a kid. Sam called his landlord and had him call me to let me know he was in trouble. I found evidence of demons from where Sam and his wife were taken. I couldn't leave her there unprotected. What if they came after her?" he asked shaking the bottle before putting it in some hot water.

Deanna saw the bottle and reached for it as Bobby shifted her in his arms.

"He's working on it lass." Bobby told her as she sobbed again and hiccupped.

"Here wanna feed her?" Dean asked holding the bottle out. "Still got some things in the car to bring in."

"I guess, it's been a long time since I done this." Bobby said taking a chair at the table and putting Deanna in his lap. He offered her the bottle and she took it settling down to eat.

"Don't forget to burp her. It's not pretty if you forget." Dean said tossing a burp cloth on the table beside him. "Believe me I know." he said rolling his eyes as he headed back out to the car for the rest of their things.

"Right." Bobby said watching the baby drink and relax in his arms.

 **spn**

"Damn, never knew a kid needed so much." Dean huffed going to the fridge for a beer. He hadn't indulged in any on the road because of Deanna. "You hear anything from our Dad?"

"No. I put the word out to be on the lookout for demonic signs down south and around. They know to look for Sam and a girl."

"I hope Dad gets here soon, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Dean sighed not liking how things were playing out and looking at the baby that was almost asleep in Bobby's arms. He needed to find his brother and wife; she deserved to have her parents. "I'll go set up the crib in my room and I need to wash bottles and nipples." he grunted pushing himself up from his chair knowing the sooner he was done, the sooner he could grab some sleep.

"I think she's down for the count." Bobby commented putting the sleeping child on his shoulder to burp her.

"Let me get set up and I'll put her down. I think she's as tired as I am. Man! I could sleep for two days." he commented heading upstairs to set up the crib.

Bobby didn't even realize he was gently rocking as Deanna found her fist and smacked on it as she snuggled into his chest. He ran a hand over her soft hair and to her back patting it gently. He hadn't been around babies since Sam was small and John would drop them off with him while he hunted. Of course he was bigger than this and Dean did most of the work taking care of Sam. He looked up as Dean came back in with the diaper bag. He sat it on the counter and dumped out used bottles to wash. Dean yawned widely as he ran hot water and began to wash and rinse everything before sitting them in the strainer to dry. Guess there were going to be some changes around here with a baby in the house.

"Ok, let me have her, we're heading for bed. See ya in the mornin'." Dean said taking Deanna who grunted and complained about being disturbed. "I know, we're going to bed little one."

"Alright son, I'll see ya in the mornin'. I'm hauling these tired bones back to bed." Bobby sighed getting up and turning lights out as he went heading for his bedroom.

 **spn**

Jess looked up when the door opened and a stranger stepped in carrying a tray. He didn't say anything to her as he sat the tray on the floor near her.

"Where's Sam?" she asked. "I need to use the bathroom." she tried.

He looked at her and over to a bucket sitting in the corner before turning to leave, still not saying a word to her.

"Jackass!" she muttered madly pulling the tray closer to see what was on it. She found a bottle of water, apple, a sandwich made of two pieces of bread and a slice of cheese. Jess frowned at the meager food and hoped Sam was ok. From what Sam had taught her about the supernatural and seeing the black eyes, she was sure they were demons. She knew this was bad and hoped Deanna was safe. Thank goodness Sam hadn't brought her with him this time when he came to pick her up. She was sure he had left her Jasper and Grace and knew they would keep her safe. She sniffed the sandwich before taking a tentative bite knowing she needed to eat. Jess had tried everything to get the cuff off her ankle but didn't have any luck. She had only managed to make it sore and raw in places. Jess huddled on the dirty mattress wrapping her arms around her body trying to keep warm. She fought back the tears feeling hopeless and afraid for herself and Sam. Jess knew Sam was smart and knew about the supernatural, she just hoped he was able to devise a plan to get them free.

 **spn**

Sam slumped to the floor after searching the room for anything he could use as a weapon or tool to get out of there but came up with nothing. It angered him to find out a demon was his best friend in college and had somehow tracked him down. He didn't know how they had found him; he just hoped they could hold out to be rescued. The door opened and a different demon came in sitting a tray on the floor and leaving, locking the door behind him. Sam moved closer and pulled the tray to him looking at what was on it. He found another bottle of water, apple and peanut butter sandwich. He pulled the sandwich apart and examined the inside before deciding whether to eat it. He chewed slowly feeling the bread stick to the roof of his mouth and stop partway down his throat. Sam grabbed the water and sipped it trying to dislodge the bite of food finally getting it to go down. He took a couple more bites before dropping the rest to the tray and drinking the rest of his water. Letting his eyes scan the room again, he knew what the bucket in the corner was for and wasn't thrilled about using it but knew he had no other choice. Sam just wished he knew what they wanted with him. He wasn't anyone special except he was a hunter and knew about the supernatural. Sam shivered as he huddled in a corner trying to stay warm as exhaustion claimed him and he fell into a fitful doze still worrying about Jess.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Reviews are always welcome so if you have a moment, leave me one. NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What's with all the racket in here?" Bobby asked smoothing down his hair as he stepped into the kitchen finding Dean making a bottle and Deanna in high chair at the table crying loudly. She waved her hands wildly and kicked out her legs in frustration and arched her back trying to get out.

"Don't ask me, she woke up crying." Dean whined in frustration. "I changed her and gave her one bottle but she won't stop crying." he told Bobby as he plopped another bottle in some hot water.

"Hey little lady, what's got ya all upset?" Bobby cooed to her picking her up and positioning her on his shoulder. He bounced her and patted her back as she sniffled and cried pitifully burying her head into his neck. "You still hungry? Or you just want some cuddle time?"

"She didn't act like anything hurt, I think, didn't seem to hot, except from the crying. I'm not sure what's going on with her. I don't know baby talk." Dean complained checking the bottle and shaking it before sitting down in a chair. "Here, let me see if she'll take it."

"Don't force it if she's doesn't want it. You know where it goes." Bobby cautioned him.

"Right, ok kid; now settle down, do you want this?" Dean asked Deanna accepting her from Bobby and getting her settled before offering her the bottle. "Are ya still hungry?"

Deanna puckered her face and pushed the bottle away as she hiccupped and half sobbed rubbing her face with tiny hands.

"Here try this." Bobby offered holding out a pacifier to him.

Dean sat the bottle down and took the pacifier dodging her fists and slipping it into her mouth. He put the burp cloth on his shoulder and moved Deanna to it patting her back as she wiped her face into the cloth dislodging the pacifier until Dean put it back into her mouth. Deanna huffed and grunted but settled down finally as Dean rocked her and continued to pat her back, humming softly into her ear.

"Finally." he sighed as she quieted, sucking on the pacifier and going to sleep from exhaustion. He kissed the top of her head not realizing how quickly she had wormed her way into his heart.

"Coffee?" Bobby asked quietly as he busied himself with making coffee.

"Yeah, may need a pot." he grunted yawing widely and blinking rapidly for a moment trying to shake the tiredness from his body. "She was restless all night, finally put her in bed with me around 3 and she slept for a little while."

"Could just be new surroundings and maybe she misses her Momma and Daddy." Bobby suggested.

"Think she might know something's wrong?" Dean asked laying his cheek on her small head, feeling the silky fluff of hair tickle his face.

"I wouldn't dismiss it. Kids seem to sense things; they're more open and receptive than adults."

"Damn! I need to find my brother." Dean muttered. "Think a location spell might work?"

"Don't know, do you have something of Sam's, hair, blood, anything?"

"We got something better than that, his daughter." Dean said looking down at the sleeping child curled in his arms. "She's got both her parents in her."

 **spn**

Jessica sat up when two guys came into the room. She pushed back against the wall and watched as one bent down and unlocked the cuff around her ankle. They grabbed her and hauled her to her feet and pulled her out of the room.

"Let me go!" she growled at them jerking and pulling trying to get free. She looked around as they stepped into another room and saw Sam sitting in the floor across the room. Jessica stomped on one guy's foot and bit the other one getting loose and running to Sam to fall down beside him.

"Jess." he whispered wrapping his arms around her trying to be sure she was real.

"Sam." she cried. "Listen to me, no matter what happens to me, you have to be strong and protect our daughter. Don't worry about me." she quickly whispered to him.

"Dean should have Deanna, she's safe." he said quietly into her ear where only she could hear.

"I love you more than anything." she sobbed as the guys pulled her away from Sam and held her tightly across the room.

"Let her go." Sam spat at them pulling on his chains trying to get loose. He had been chained again before they brought Jessica into the room.

"Easy there Sam, don't wanna hurt yourself." Brady said walking into the room. "Hello Jess, good to see you." he greeted Jess smiling happily at her.

"Brady?" Jess questioned in shock. "What are you doing here? Help me! Help us!"

"That's not Brady Jess, he's a demon." Sam told her glaring madly at him. "Let her go Brady, your beef's with me."

"Now why would I do that?" Brady asked stepping to Jess and cupping her cheek, only to have Jess jerk her head away and kick out at him. "I knew she was a spit fire!" he laughed. "You see her staying safe depends on you doing as you're told." he said, turning and suddenly slapping Jess sending her head snapping sideways.

Tears sprang to Jess's eyes as she glared daggers at Brady but didn't cry out, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She pinched her lips together and without warning spit in his face. Brady pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face; he had a smirking grin when he punched her in the stomach, doubling her over.

"No! No!" Sam screamed pulling on the chains until his wrists bled. "Leave her alone!"

"Sam remember I love you..." Jess choked out as she was drug from the room. "Stay strong!"

"Now shall we get started?" Brady asked as he stepped to Sam but just out of his reach. He nodded to the demons who unchained Sam and held him between them.

"I promise you one thing Brady, I am going to kill you." he growled out at him through clenched teeth, hatred wafting off him in waves. He could hear Jess's screaming echoing down the hall until they were suddenly cut off. "You better not hurt her again."

"That all depends on you Sammy boy, my boss wants results and wants them fast." he told Sam waving a hand to two other goons who forced him to his knees in front of Brady. "Now let's just give you a little go juice." Brady said pulling a flask from his pocket.

One of the goons holding Sam grabbed a hand full of hair and jerked his head back and the other pried his jaw open so Brady could pour the liquid into his mouth. Sam fought but was no match for the demons. He choked and gagged and tried to spit out whatever was poured down his throat. A hand was clamped over his mouth and he was slapped on the back making him swallow whatever was given to him.

Sam choked as a coppery, warm, metallic tasting; thick liquid was poured into his mouth. He tried to spit it out but wasn't able to and could only swallow it out of reflex. They released him and he crumbled to the floor coughing and breathing hard.

"I'll be back later to see how you perform." Brady told him capping the flask and strolling from the room.

The two goons followed close behind him and pulled the door closed behind them, locking it. Sam lay panting on the floor too weak to move as his stomach contents churned and rolled. He pulled himself up and reached for the water bottle emptying what little was left in it. He wanted to wash the foul taste from his mouth but it didn't help. Sam let his body fall over to the floor and curled in a ball trying to reserve what strength he had left wondering what Brady was talking about by the comment, _wanted him to perform_. Fear filled his mind no matter how hard he tried to push it away. Hot tears wet his cheeks as his hope began to crumble. He had no idea how to get them out of here and away from the demons and he had a sinking feeling someone finding them was slim.

 **spn**

"Dean! I'm back." Bobby called as he came in the back door carrying bags from his trip to the store.

"Great any problems getting anything?" Dean asked wandering in from the living room carrying Deanna who was jabbering and cooing at him.

"Nope, actually met a nice mother of three who helped me out." Bobby said sitting the bags on the counter and removing jars of baby food, bottles of juice and two boxes of baby cereal. "This is what she said you start a kid on. She said do only one at a time for several days to be sure they're not allergic or anything and to do it slowly, a few spoon fulls before her bottle. Oh and to start with vegetables before fruit, get her use to them first."

"Well aren't you full of fun facts today." Dean said picking up a jar of green baby food. "Peas, looks so appealing." he commented sarcastically pulling it away from Deanna's grasping hands. "Not yet kid, we'll try cereal first, how's that sound?" he asked her shifting her to his other arm as he looked over everything Bobby had gotten.

"I got us some sandwiches for a late lunch and chicken for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good. C'mon kid why don't ya play in your seat while I help Grandpa Bobby?" Dean told her sitting her in the high chair at the table and giving her a toy to play with which she promptly tossed in the floor. "Don't look at me, you did it." Dean noted when she whined and tried to find it.

"You're supposed to pick it up." Bobby said picking it up and dusting it off before giving it back to her. "Here ya go little lady."

Deanna gurgled at him and tossed the toy back into the floor. Bobby looked at Dean who turned away before he broke out laughing. Deanna began to fuss wanting her toy back and Bobby picked it up again putting it in her hand. She waved it around for a few seconds, stuck it in her mouth before throwing it back in the floor.

"Ok, I see what ya mean." Bobby grumbled at Dean as he chuckled at him.

Deanna blew a raspberry and stuffed her fist into her mouth gnawing and slobbering on it.

"She also said she might be teething and that usually makes them grumpy and she could run a slight fever. She showed me what medicine to get and some crap to rub on her gums."

"I remember Sammy gnawed on Dad's leather belt when he was teething." Dean laughed. "I think it still has teeth marks on it."

"Now that's real sanitary." Bobby commented looking around on the table for something else to give her. He found a teething ring behind the seat and put it in her free hand. Deanna automatically put it in her mouth and began to bite on it letting slobbers run freely from her mouth. "Did you bring any bibs with you?" he asked wiping Deanna's mouth, chin and shirt.

"Don't know, check her diaper bag it's on the couch." Dean replied picking up a box of cereal and reading the instructions on how to fix it. He shook the box and frowned wondering how this was even going to taste good. He opened a cabinet and moved a few things around to set the jars of baby food and containers of juice in it. He left the one box of cereal out to try with her next bottle.

"Found one." Bobby said slipping a bib around Deanna's neck and tying it. "There you go little lady, slobber all ya want."

Deanna grunted and whined as she pulled at the bib before trying to stuff it in her mouth. She started talking to herself until she found her chew toy and replaced the bib with it, gnawing madly on it. She watched the two big ones walking around her and smiled at them as drool hung from her mouth.

Bobby and Dean both turned toward the front door when a loud knocking interrupted the quietness in the house. Dean stiffened and looked to Bobby who moved in front of Deanna shielding her. Neither were expecting anyone and Bobby didn't have very many visitors. Dean quickly stepped to his niece and picked her up holding her close as Bobby headed for the door to see who was there. He was ready to bolt for the panic room to protect his niece if he needed to. He had already stored basic baby things down there to be prepared if danger presented itself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all who are reading my creation and I hope I am entertaining you. Hope you enjoy the baby time. Things are not looking up for Sam and Jess. Do love reviews, please take a moment and leave me one. NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bobby picked up a gun on the way to the door and paused before opening it. He looked at the familiar face staring impatiently at him and stepped aside so he could come in. John Winchester breezed by Bobby and stepped into the living room looking toward the kitchen to see his oldest son standing in the doorway hold a baby.

"Someone wanna explain what's going on and who the kid is?" John questioned in his deep, demanding voice. "Don't tell me you got some girl knocked up and you got saddled with it." he spat out in his usual surly manner.

"Hello Dad, glad you could make it." Dean said sarcastically stepping closer. He turned Deanna toward John where he could see her before introducing her. "This is Deanna, Sam's daughter, your granddaughter."

John didn't say anything at first, only stared hard at the child he was holding as what Dean had said sunk in. The more he looked at her, the more he realized how much she looked like his youngest son.

"Sam has a daughter?" he boomed out making Deanna jump and start to cry.

"Take it easy! I just got her calmed down." Dean fussed as he cuddled her close and cooed to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare her." he said quieter and without anger. "Here let me see her."

"You sure?" Dean asked cautiously as he pulled Deanna closer to him. "I don't know, she doesn't know you."

"Yeah, it'll be ok, let me see my granddaughter." he said holding out his hands for her.

Dean stepped closer and reached Deanna to John's outstretched arms. He took his granddaughter and held her where he could look into her face. She sniffled and whimpered but stared back at him with huge hazel eyes. He took a finger and wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks and gave her a small smile. Deanna jutted out her lower lip that began to tremble as she looked up at the stranger holding her and turned her head to try and find the one she knew, the one she felt safe with.

"It's ok little one, that's your Daddy's, Daddy, your grandfather. He may seem scary but he won't bite." Dean told her giving his Dad a quick glance to receive a frown back.

"No use standing here, let's go on in the kitchen grab a cup of coffee." Bobby suggested walking past father and son.

"You found out anything 'bout Sam or his girl?" John asked Dean as he followed Bobby toward the kitchen.

"Checked out the crime scene when I got there. Found sulphur." Dean grunted madly. "No signs of them so far."

"You got hunters looking?"

"Yeah and I contacted Ash at the Road House to look for signs of demonic activity. No luck yet."

"Where was he?"

"Louisiana, small town. I was actually on my way through there to check out an abandoned van when the guy they rented an apartment from called me. Evidently Sam left my number if anything happened to him."

"So he thought something might of been after him." John surmised shifting Deanna as he sat down at the table. Dean passed a toy to her, holding it until she managed to grip it before sitting down beside them watching his father with Deanna closely. He was ready to take her back if she continued to fuss.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Bobby asked not knowing what else to do at the moment.

Deanna took the cue to gurgled and babbled before with one flip tossed the toy on the table. She reached forward to capture the toy but couldn't reach it.

"Anyone else care to answer?"

"Yeah, I'll help." Dean decided getting up to wash his hands while Bobby got eggs, butter, milk and bacon from the fridge, sitting the items on the counter. "You wanna start the bacon cooking and I'll get the eggs ready and toast."

"Fine with me, you know I'll eat bacon anytime." Dean said looking in the cabinet for a baking sheet to put the bacon on. "How 'bout turning on the oven for me?"

"Got it."

"How old is she?" John asked as he pulled the toy closer where she could get it.

"From what Jasper said around seven months."

"Who's Jasper?"

"Jasper and Grace, Sam rented a garage apartment from them. Seemed like decent folks and Sam made them Deanna's god parents." Dean replied. "He must of trusted them to do that."

"Wanna try that location spell later?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Location spell?" John questioned.

"Since we're not getting leads thought maybe a location spell might find Sam."

"Guess it's worth a shot. Do you have something of Sam's?"

"You're holding it." Dean nodded toward Deanna. "Next best thing to Sam himself."

"You do know we'll have to get some of her blood?"

"I know." Dean sighed. "Probably won't be pretty, but at least we don't need much."

"Whadda you think Bobby? Prick the heel?"

"Yep, that's what doctors do at this age. Figure a few drops on a cloth should work. I can get up with one of my contacts and get what we need from him."

"Let's leave this as a last resort. Maybe we'll get a lead from someone else, I say give it a few days before we put her through that." Dean told them after putting the baking sheet in the oven. He moved a pan with water onto a burner to heat a bottle and picked up the box of rice cereal to look at the directions again.

Deanna jabbered and smacked at the table with her toy while she watched Dean move around in the kitchen. She whined when he pulled a bottle from the fridge to warm in the hot water. He found a little bowl and opened the box pouring a small amount of the flakes into it.

"I know kid, gotta give me a minute to fix it. Hope you're ready for something new here."

"So she's not had cereal yet?"

"Nope, Grace said they were going to start her on it, so I had Bobby pick some things up."

"This should be interesting." John said pursing his lips as he watched Dean mix the cereal with formula and bring it over to the table and sitting back down.

"Ok kid, ready to try a bite?" Dean asked Deanna as he stirred the goop before spooning a bite up and carefully putting into her mouth. Deanna's expression changed from one of happy to one of surprise and uncertainty. Half the bite was pushed back out with her tongue as Dean captured it and tried to get it back in. She turned her head and grunted not sure she was liking this new experience. "C'mon, can't be that bad." Dean told her sampling a bite himself. "Crap! This taste like crap!" he sputtered trying to wipe it from his mouth. "They expect babies to eat this shit?"

"They don't know its bad tasting Dean, gotta start them somewhere." John huffed taking the spoon from him to feed Deanna himself. This brought back memories of both his boys when they were little and starting them on baby food. "You and Sam started like this."

"It's a wonder I have such good tastes now." he scoffed.

"Might wanna check that bacon there food critic." Bobby told him shaking his head by Dean's response.

"Here's her bottle when she's ready for it." Dean told his Dad getting up to do as Bobby said.

"Not bad for the first time." John commented wiping her face and giving her the bottle sitting near him. He watched Deanna settle back against him as she sucked on the bottle sighing contently. Deanna's eyes got heavy the more she drank until she was asleep.

"Here give her this." Dean told him tossing a pacifier his way, seeing she was asleep and not eating anymore. "Don't forget to burp her too."

"I do remember that part." John told him moving her to his shoulder and patted her back until he heard a bubbly burp. He wiped her mouth and let her cuddle into his chest as she went to sleep.

"You can lay her down in the living room." Dean told him watching him lovingly rub her back.

"She's good." he replied not moving from his chair to put her down.

Dean looked at Bobby and back at his Dad, raising an eyebrow with the affection he was showing his granddaughter. He had not seen his Dad like this in a long time. He was a tough, strong, bad ass fighter and expected nothing less from his sons.

 **spn**

Sam felt a strange feeling course through him as he lay on the cold floor trying to devise a plan on getting him and Jess out of there. He noticed some of his aches seemed to be subsiding and he wasn't as cold as before. Even in his weakened state, he could tell something was happening to him and knew it was whatever Brady had given him. From the taste, he was sure it was blood but he couldn't understand why he was given it and hoped there wouldn't be any more. His stomach cramped and growled making him flinch slightly from the pain. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position and groaned as the cuffs dug into his raw wrists. He said a silent prayer that their daughter be protected from any of this and that his brother had found her and was taking care of her. He knew Dean would protect Deanna for him.

He didn't know how long he lay on the floor since time meant nothing to him right now. He had no way of knowing if it was night or day outside this room. Sam didn't raise his head or open his eyes when he heard the door open and footsteps come into the room. He could sense their present but didn't acknowledge them until he was jerked to his feet and held between the two goons from before.

"Now Sam, let's see if you're able to do anything yet." Brady said stepping into the room dragging another younger guy.

Sam looked at the frightened man and at Brady trying to figure out what was going on. He had no idea what Brady expected him to do. He wavered between the two goons trying to get his balance as Brady pushed the guy down in front of him.

"Alright Sam, this guy is possessed by a low level demon, pull him out of this body." Brady instructed.

"Are you crazy? What are you talking about?" Sam exclaimed looking at him like he was out of his mind.

"Awe c'mon Sammy, that little boost I gave you should help you at least be able to start doing it." he replied stepping back waiting for Sam to act.

Sam looked down at the guy for a moment a puzzled look on his face not knowing what to do.

"Don't you feel stronger, a little jazzed maybe?" he asked Sam. "Come on Sam! Have you never felt like you were different in some way when you were growing up? I mean you got juiced when you were six months old."

"What are you talking about? What happened to me?" Sam growled at him suspicion starting to build in his mind as he focused on Brady waiting for him to continue.

"You were chosen by the boss to be one of his _special kids_. You got some of his blood that night, drank it right down. Too bad your Mommy had to interrupt him. Heard it was a hot meeting." he laughed at Sam when he tried to reach him to attack. "Now, now, that's in the past. We need to concentrate on you getting strong and honing your skills, wouldn't wanna see sweet Jessica suffering now do you?"

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you, you bastard." Sam spat at him as rage burned in his eyes.

"That's it Sammy, get angry, maybe that'll help. Now if you do what I say, Jess won't be harmed." Brady said snapping his fingers and a female cry echoed down the hall causing Sam to jerk he head toward the door.

Sam knew that was Jess's cry of pain and ground his teeth together to keep from screaming curses at him knowing it wouldn't do any good. He looked at Brady with such hatred it's a wonder he didn't burst into flames. Sam sagged between the two goons holding him up, trying to stay on his feet.

"Let him go." Brady ordered watching as his cronies stepped away from Sam who would of fallen to the floor if he hadn't stumbled back into the wall. "Go get him something to eat and drink. No wonder he can't do anything, he's too weak."

"Yes sir." one of them said stepping from the room.

"I won't eat unless you give Jess some food too." Sam demanded, trying to act as tough as he could.

"Very well, it'll be easier than force feeding you and less messy." Brady sighted. "Do it, feed the girl." he told the other goon. "I'll let you rest up and eat and we'll try this again soon." he told Sam before turning to leave dragging the young guy after him.

When everyone had left, Sam let his body slide down the wall to a sitting position, sighing with relief that they had left. He began to mull over what Brady told him about the blood and his Mom's death trying to sort through all the jumbled up thoughts in his mind. Sam rubbed his temples as his head began to ache with such force it made him feel nauseated. It was all he could do to not throw up as he swallowed the bile in his throat. He couldn't give up, he had to be strong for the both of them and have faith in his brother. If anyone could find them he knew it would be Dean. He had been taking care of him his whole life and even if they hadn't seen each other since he left for college, he knew Dean was out there looking for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Now we have John there to help and Sam has found out about the demon blood and why his Mom was killed. Can he hold out until he is found? Thanks for the reviews and would love it if you left me one. NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam didn't know how much time had passed when he was brought a tray with real food and a couple bottles of water. He watched the demon set the tray down within his reach and toss a blanket toward him before leaving him alone. He grabbed the blanket and draped it around his shoulders, pulling it tight around his cold body. He pulled the tray closer to him and picked up the hamburger taking a big bite, hardly chewing as he swallowed it. Sam didn't usually eat burgers like this but he was starving and knew he needed the strength if he was going to get them out of this. He paused long enough to open a water and down half of it before slowing down. It wouldn't do him any good if he made himself sick. He thought about what Brady had told him and a few missing pieces of his life started to make sense. There had always been that feeling of being different some how, of not fitting in, even with his own family. So now he knew what was making him have visions, the demon blood. His mind began to sort through all that had happened to them. He was starting to feel a little stronger after eating and with the blanket giving him some warmth, he was starting to think straight again. Sam knew he needed to try and get a little rest since he didn't know when Brady was coming back or what he would do to both of them.

 **spn**

The door opened to the room and Jessica looked up, pushing back on the mattress away from whoever was coming in. The demon sat down a tray and turned heading back out, locking the door behind him. Jess waited for several minutes to be sure he wasn't coming back. She carefully moved closer to the tray and looked at it seeing a sandwich thick with meat, chips, banana and couple bottles of water. She picked up half the sandwich and bit off a bite wincing from her cut lip as she chewed, relishing the taste. A simple sandwich never tasted so good. It even had mustard on it like she liked. Her thoughts drifted to Sam and what he must be suffering through. She didn't understand why Brady, or whatever he was now, would be doing this to them and what he hoped to accomplish. Sam had said he was a demon, but it was still hard to really understand the world that Sam came from. Jess had done some research while Sam was at work and tried to study up on all things supernatural. A lot of it she didn't understand, and what she did scared the crap out of her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she took another bite of the sandwich and thought about Deanna. She prayed their daughter was safe and being taken care of by Sam's brother. From the little Sam had talked about Dean, she felt sure he would protect their daughter. She knew he had raised Sam from the time their mother had died, but that was a long time ago and he was a kid himself back then. She closed her eyes tight and prayed with all her might that someone would help them before it was too late. She hiccupped and coughed as a piece of bread got caught in her throat. Coughing again, Jess grabbed a bottle of water and quickly opened it, sipping slowly and swallowing hard, trying to get it to go on down. She took another sip before wiping the wetness from her face on her shirt sleeve. The sandwich didn't seem as appealing now, even though she was still hungry. She picked up a chip and bit a small piece off while drawing in a shaky breath.

 **spn**

More time passed as food was brought to Sam and he ate it without tasting any of it. He had not seen Brady again since he brought that low level demon in for him to exorcise. He paced the length of his chains just to keep his muscles from getting so stiff. His clothes were filthy and he stunk, but Sam didn't smell himself any longer. His hair hung in greasy strings around his face and he scratched at the beard that was growing on his face. He looked up not caring anymore when two different demons came into the room.

"Get up." one told him in a surly, menacing voice.

Sam stood up and glared at them, waiting to see what was going to happen. One grabbed his wrists and jerked them forward so he could remove the chains binding him. They each grabbed an arm and drug him forcibly from the room and down several halls to another part of the building. One opened a door and he was shoved inside so hard he fell to his hands and knees. Sam grimaced with the pain as he looked back over his shoulder at the pair. They didn't speak before slamming a steel door shut and locking it. Sam let out the breath he was holding and pushed himself to a sitting position so he could look around at his new surroundings. He saw a twin bed set against one wall, a small table and chair, no windows and through a door...He squished his eyes shut and slowly opened them to be sure what he was seeing was real. There was a bathroom, a honest to god bathroom with a shower. He pushed himself up from the floor and stumbled toward the door stopping in the doorway to take it all in. There were clean clothes laying on a counter at the sink and towels hanging by the shower stall. A commode sat by the sink, all nice and clean. It was small with just enough room to turn around in, but it was like he had won the lottery.

Without hesitation, Sam tore the stinking, dirty clothes from his body, throwing them out the door and stepped to the stall to turn on the water. He adjusted the temperature as hot at he could stand it and moved under the spray, relishing the feel of water as it ran over his head and down his body. He grimaced and grunted in pain when the water hit his raw wrists making him see black spots as he tried to keep from passing out. He spotted a bottle of shampoo and grabbed it so he could wash his hair. Sam stayed in the shower way longer than needed, wanting to wash away everything that had happened to him. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry his body before stepping out and standing at the sink. There was no mirror in the room so he couldn't see himself. He leaned against the counter when his thoughts of Jess flowed into his mind and he sat heavily onto the commode as his legs became rubbery and his breathing erratic. He choked on a sob as hot tears streaked his face. Sam was ashamed of himself because he didn't know what was happening to Jess, if she was being starved or beaten or worse. He swallowed back his emotions and finished towel drying his hair before slipping on the clean clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom and went to sit on the bed feeling drained and lost. He had to do something to be sure Jess was ok.

 **spn**

Jess huddled on the bed wrapping her arms around her knees, wondering what they were doing to Sam. She had been given some actual food and felt a little better, except for the bruising over her body from several beatings she had been given. She closed her eyes and prayed like she had never prayed before that if they didn't make it out of this that Deanna was somewhere safe and taken care of. Her one hope was Sam's brother Dean had found her and would protect her. She loved Jasper and Grace but knew they were not able to handle any of this crap, not when demons were involved. Jess looked down at her ripped, nasty clothes wishing she could have a shower. She knew she smelled disgusting, but after all this time it didn't faze her anymore. She had no idea how long they had been gone now. No windows, no watch, nothing to tell her if it was even night or day, even the food they brought to her didn't help. She got food twice a day, it could be breakfast food or dinner food there was no rhyme or reason to it, it was food. Her head jerked toward the door when it was pushed open and two demons made their way inside. Jess pressed her back tightly against the wall behind her, fear and defiance showing in her eyes. One grabbed her and the other released the chains holding her so they could drag her from the room. She fought, but wasn't any where near strong enough against them.

 **spn**

A key scratched in the lock as the steel door was opened and a body was shoved into the room with Sam. He jumped up and looked in shock down at his wife as she turned her tear streaked face up to him. A demon dropped a bag beside her before slamming the door shut and locking it back.

"Sam?" she whispered in desperation.

"Jess!" he cried dropping to the floor beside her. He pulled her quickly into his arms and hugged her trembling body to his as she sobbed into his chest clinging to him. "Sh-sh, I'm here." he cooed to her brushing her greasy hair from her bruised face. "Oh Babe, what did they do to you?" he whispered seeing the array of bruises and blood on her face and the dark, ugly fingerprints on her bare arms. He held her in his arms until she started to calm down. "Can you stand?" he asked her after her sobs turned to hiccups. Jess nodded yes into his chest and let Sam help her up. "C'mon, let's get you a shower."

Sam moved them both to the small bathroom, squeezing in with her. He started the water and helped her remove her torn clothes and steered her into the shower stall. Jess stood under the hot water and wiped it from her eyes as she turned her face up into the spray. Sam squirted shampoo into her palm and stepped back so she could shower in privacy. He heard her sigh and knew exactly how she felt. Jess washed her hair three times and soaped her body twice before turning the water off and accepting the towels Sam held out to her.

"Thanks." she smiled wrapping one around her head and using the other to dry her body. "What am I going to put on?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"These." he said showing her the clothes he had found in the bag by the door. "I'll give you some room." he told her stepping from the room so she could dress.

"I'll be out in a minute." she told him giving him a weak smile happy to be clean again.

 **spn**

"I got a hold of a doctor friend and he provided what we need." Bobby said laying out the items on the dining room table. "So are we doin' this?" he asked Dean again.

"Sh-sh...It's ok little one." Dean hummed as he gently bounced Deanna in his arms. She whined and cried out burying her face into his chest. "If there was any other way kid." he mumbled to her kissing her head. "You know I'd do it in a heartbeat if I could. We've exhausted everything else, this is our only shot. It's been weeks now, too long and no sign of them. This may be our only hope in finding them before..." Dean trailed off not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"Alright son, I hear ya." Bobby said softly knowing Dean was barely holding it together right now.

"Can you hold her?" John asked knowing this was going to be worse on his son than his granddaughter.

"Yeah, I got her." he said tersely trying to prepare himself for what they were about to do to Deanna. He wasn't let anyone else do this.

"It won't take me long to get the blood, but that's gonna be one unhappy kid when I do it."

"You hold her and I'll hold her leg still for Bobby." John told him squaring his shoulders getting ready.

"Wrap that blanket around her son, she won't be able to wiggle so much and ya can hold her easier."

"Alright Bobby. Let's get this over with." Dean said taking a blanket and cocooning Deanna snuggly in it allowing one leg to be exposed.

John cradled her leg and foot in his hands, holding the foot where Bobby had access to her heel. He watched Bobby put on latex gloves before laying out the stick pin and sterile gauze. He took an alcohol wipe and cleaned the heel good before taking the stick pin and looking at both men.

"You two ready?"

"Go ahead." John answered for both of them as Dean tightened his grip on Deanna and he held her leg still.

Bobby pricked the tiny heel and pressed quickly on it letting the drops of blood collect on the gauze. Dean felt Deanna stiffen in his arms and suddenly released a loud wail of pain before sucking in a quick breath and silently trying to cry out, unable to scream or breath. Dean's heart broke with the first cry as he forced himself to stay still until Bobby was done.

"Finished." Bobby said pressing a tiny pad to her foot for John to hold.

"Breath, honey...C'mon it's over." Dean begged loosening the blanket and pulling her from his chest. He saw her face turning red and the big tears dripping from her eyes, but she wasn't making a sound. "Deanna! Breath now!" he demanded laying her down his arm and patting her back hard a couple of times until a welcoming cry erupted from his mouth. "There, there now, you're ok baby girl." he sighed putting her to his shoulder where she could bury into his neck and cry into it.

"She ok?" John asked looking down at her foot. "Already stopped bleeding, can't hardly see it prick." he said giving Deanna her pacifier. She whimpered and sniffled but took it, crying around it but finally settled down in Dean's arms as he comforted her. He relished the warm body against his, not realizing how much comfort she gave him right now.

"Yeah, she's ok, but I 'bout had a heart attack." he huffed, drawing in several deep breaths to calm down as he tried to stop his hands from shaking while hugging her close. "I don't wanna ever do that again, might as well just shoot me."

"Alright, let's do this spell." Bobby said spreading a map on the table before taking a bowl and adding the ingredients one by one. The last thing he dropped into the bowl was the piece of gauze with Deanna's blood on it. He spoke some words in Latin before dropping a match in the bowl and pouring it onto the map. The three hunters watched as the flames began to consume the map in a sudden whoosh before dying out. They all leaned closer to the map seeing a fairly large section of Texas remained unburned.

"Is that it?" Dean asked looking up to the older hunters. "That's like what...Couple hundred square miles?"

"Whoever has Sam and his girlfriend must have it warded and that's as close as the spell could get." Bobby sighed unhappily.

"I'm calling Ash to see if he's noted any demon signs in that area." Dean told them walking into the living room and digging his phone from his jacket.

"Anything else we can do?" John asked looking at the burnt piece of map.

"Not that I know of." Bobby said taking his cap off and rubbing a hand through it before settling it back on his head. "We got an area to search now, it's a start."

Dean came back into the room still carrying Deanna who had calmed down and was almost asleep and she sucked hard on her pacifier and grumbled at what had happened to her.

"Ash is going to check the area out and get back to me."

"Anyone want coffee?" Bobby asked clearing the table except for the piece of map that didn't burn.

"Wanna throw something a little stronger in there. My nerves are shot." Dean suggested laying his cheek on top of Deanna's head.

"I'll get it, sit down." John told his son pulling out a chair for him.

Dean dropped into the chair and shifted Deanna to where she was resting in the crook of his arm. She grunted and fussed about being disturbed, but settled back down almost immediately as Dean bounced her gently for a few minutes. He watched her closely as her facial features relaxed and her mouth worked the pacifier up and down. He looked up when John sat a cup in front of him and nodded his thanks before picking it up to take a sip. He never wanted to do that again, never.

"I'm gonna see how many towns are in this area and if any thing unusual has happened in any of them." John said getting up and heading for the office to use the laptop.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah son?"

"Why would the demons want Sammy?" Dean questioned."What are they doing to him?"

"I don't know Dean...I truly don't." Bobby said sadly.

"He's not dead. I'd know if he was. You think they want to use him to get to us?"

"You're thinking a trap to lure hunters in?"

"Maybe, but I think it's something else. Something we don't know about. You think they'll possess him?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and catch some clues to where they're holding them."

"We can only hope son. We can only hope." he said softly.

"I figure Dad and me will head out as soon as we find anything and you can keep Deanna here safe. Your house is warded to the hilt and I don't think anything can get in. You gotta keep her safe Bobby."

"You don't have to ask son, you know I'll do whatever it takes. She'll be as safe as I can keep her."

"Thanks Bobby." he nodded sipping the spiked coffee and looking down at his niece while she slept in his arms. He couldn't make himself put her down, not yet. Dean didn't want her to be alone right now, he felt she needed the human contact. He wanted her to know someone was there for her and would take care of her.

Deanna dreamed of her Momma holding her and telling her how much she loved her. She could recognize her voice and her Daddy's voice among others and now she had new voices that she knew meant safety and cuddles and loving and food. She gurgled and threw up her arms in her sleep causing Dean to shift her from his arms to his shoulder and pat her bottom as he rocked her until she settled back down.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the stressed out Uncle Dean. At least Sam and Jess get to see each other and get a shower. Things are going to go downhill now, so get ready. Thank you for favoring, following and reviews. Do like to know your thoughts. Please review. NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, strong language, sexual assault and torture.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Jess walked slowly out of the bathroom and found Sam sitting on the bed. She made her way to him and sat down beside him leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him as his emotions ran rampant inside his head. He kissed the top of Jess's head before talking softly to her.

"Jess I'm so sorry for everything. I should never have gotten involved with you. I should have stayed far away from you and you wouldn't be going through this right now." he told her, pain and sorrow laced through his words.

"No Sam, stop it!" Jess blurred out pulling away from him so she could look into his eyes. "This is not your fault. I don't blame you for any of it. What we have was meant to be, You'll never get to stop believing that."

"I've put you in danger, they may kill you and right now I have no way of getting us out of here." he said hoarsely, worry and concern filling his eyes.

"Doesn't matter about me, as long as you get away and protect our daughter. I'd die a hundred times over for you, I'm not afraid." she said cupping his cheek in her hand. "I love you more than life itself." she whispered to him as a single tear escaped one eye and made its way down her face.

Sam used a finger to wipe away the wetness from her cheek and brought his forehead down to her forehead. He fought back his own tears as he let his lips brush across her trembling ones for a brief moment before kissing her deeply.

Jess pulled away first and looked into his worried eyes.

"Sam, you have to promise me, no matter what, you protect our daughter. I don't care what they do to me, but they can not get her. I would rather die than Deanna be hurt." Jess said earnestly.

"She's safe; my brother would of come for her. He'll protect her with his life, I know he will." he assured her.

"Good. Ok, what do we know? Why did they kidnap us?" she asked trying to sound logical and help him sort this out.

"Brady or the demon in him told me, _his boss_ wants me to use _my powers_. He wants me to pull demons out of people."

"Your powers? Do you have powers? But why? I would think they'd want to possess more human's."

"Doesn't make sense I know. I never knew anything about these powers until now. He's not hinted anything else to me. Maybe I can get him to tell me more the next time he's here."

"We need to gather all the information we can, but you have to promise me, no matter what you save yourself and protect our daughter."

Before Sam could answer, both quickly looked toward the door when it opened and the same two demons walked into the room. Sam pushed Jess behind him, shielding her from them.

"Promise me." she whispered to him urgently.

"You're coming with us." one demanded grabbing Sam up and pulling him toward the door.

"No!" Jess cried trying to get between them only to be backhanded back onto the bed.

"Jess! No! Leave her alone, I'll go, I'll go." Sam screamed struggling in their grasp.

"I'm ok." Jess cried. "Be strong." she called to him as the demons pulled him on out the door and locked it behind them.

"I promise." he called to her before the door shut locking her away from him.

 **spn**

Sam woke with a start when the door was opened and a demon brought a tray of breakfast food in to him. He picked up the other one and left without a word, which was fine with San. He picked up a large coffee and took a sip, grimacing with the bitter taste. Looking around on the tray, he found a packet of sugar and added it to the coffee. There were two breakfast sandwiches and a banana so he decided it must be morning, what day, he had no idea. He sat back against the wall and ate, sipping the coffee in between bites while he started trying to devise a plan to get them out. He needed to find something to pick the lock on the cuffs holding him, but so far the demons had been careful with what he was brought. The cuffs moved on his wrists, rubbing the rawness under them making them sting. They were on too tight to move them up or down, so he gritted his teeth and suffered hoping Jess was ok. Even if he hated it, in order to keep her safe, Sam was going to have to cooperate until he got free. He knew she was being used as leverage against him. He stiffened and climbed to his feet when two demons stepped into the room and then Brady.

"Well, how are you feeling today? Ready to do some demon expunging are we?" Brady asked clapping his hands together. "Now, do we have to force you or will you drink this?" he asked nodding to the cup in one of the demon's hands.

Taking a deep breath, Sam accepted the cup and gulped down the thick, coppery tasting blood as quickly as he could. He gagged and choked trying to keep his stomach from rebelling and puking it back up. Sam tried not the think about what it was as he squared his shoulders and gave Brady a deathly stare. He swore to himself that when he was free, Brady was going to die slow and very painfully.

"Answer one question for me." Sam said boldly knowing he needed to gather as much Intel as he could.

"Alright, I'm game." Brady sneered. "What is it?"

"Why do you want me to do this? I thought your kind's thing was possessing humans and reining chaos and destruction."

"Well you might as well know, since you're such an important cog in the plan. There's a power struggle going on in Hell and we want a secret weapon, which is you Sammy boy. You see, when you learn to pull demons, you can take out the competition for us without us losing a demon. When you accept who you are and let the darkness in you out, you'll see things in a whole new light. Oh the power you will have, it'll be awesome! You'll be standing on the right hand side of the boss with me and we'll rule Hell with him. Once we have control, we will move on to bigger things." he bragged.

"Why would I want to do that? I'm not a monster, I'd never join with you."

"Well, you wouldn't want me to release Mel there on Jess, now would you? You see, we didn't actually possess him, he asked for it. He is a psychopath and just loves, young, cute blondes." Brady explained. "The demon possessing him let's him free when we need him or he needs to gets his hands bloody. They make a good team. Now enough with the third degree bring him in." Brady ordered, smirking at Sam because he knew he had won this round. He stepped back as the same lower level demon was brought back into the room. He was in chains and was thrown to the floor at Sam's feet.

 **spn**

As soon as he swallowed the blood, Sam could feel a change coming over him. It seemed he could feel it coursing through his veins giving him strength and power. All of Sam's senses were heightened beyond anything he had ever experienced. Sam looked down at the demon and his nostrils flared when he smelled the blood leaking from the demon's split lip. It was like the tiny particles filled the air around him with a coppery, sweet aroma that had him licking his lips. He stared at the man and realized he could sense the soul of the demon inside the human body. He could see the dark, withering soul as it possessed the man and could see that the human soul was gone; the demon had destroyed it. This made Sam's rage flare that the demon had killed an innocent man besides possessing him.

"Ok, let's see what you can do today." Brady told him, standing back and waiting.

With his gaze on the demon, Sam concentrated on the very essence of it trying to capture it and pull. He strained and gritted his teeth as sweat began to drip down his face and a wetness dripped from his nose. A dull, throbbing started in the back of his head the harder he focused trying keep his hold on the black soul. He didn't hear the demon moan in pain or see the black smoke start coming from his mouth as suddenly the world tilted and darkness claimed him.

"Looks like we need more blood." Brady said turning on his heels and leaving, leaving Sam unconscious on the cold floor.

 **spn**

An agonizing, painful headache greeted Sam as he started coming to. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the light as he dug his knuckles into his temples. His head felt like it was going to explode if he moved and he decided to just lay there pressing his cheek into the cold floor thinking that felt good. He tried to keep his breathing even as his head pounded with each beat of his heart. He had never experienced pain as intense as he lay there turning his mind inward putting his focus on Jess and trying to sense her. He sighed madly when the pain kept him from finding her. He gave up and fell into a fitful doze.

A sharp pinching on his arm made him stir and he realized someone had started an IV in his arm. He tried to pull away but found he couldn't move his body. It was like he was partly paralyzed and figured he had been given some type of drug. Sam followed the line from his arm up to the bag hanging above him and saw red. It was blood that he was being given, he was sure of it. The drug began to work and his eyes fluttered back shut not hearing or seeing the demon that had started the IV turn the flow on max and leave.

The world around Sam spun out of control as he tried to pull himself back, but kept loosing his grip with reality. His body jerked and twitched in its drugged state. It felt like he was spinning out of control with no way of stopping. He choked back the bile that was rising in his throat as it seemed like his body was on fire. Every nerve ending was singing with sensitivity so bad it hurt just to lay there and his clothes felt like lead weight on him. Sam's temperature spiked and his blood pressure went through the roof as his heart pounded so hard he thought it would explode. Sam completely shut down pulling the last vestiges of himself into a small corner and shielding it from everything else.

 **spn**

Consciousness came back slowly to Sam as he shivered from lying on the cold floor for so long. He turned his head and saw there was no IV in his arm and several bottles of water were sitting beside him. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he pawed at a bottle and worked on getting it open so he could guzzle the water, letting it run down his dry throat. He choked and wheezed trying to sit all the way up so he could clear his throat. Knowing better, he sipped the water slowly this time, relishing the wetness. He finished one bottle and started on another as he tried to replenish his fluids. He didn't try to move from the floor for fear of throwing up what he had drunk. He felt lightheaded and disoriented but at the same time he felt energized and vitalized. Sam closed his eyes and let his head clear before trying to sit up again. After scooting back so he could lean against the wall, he started going over what he had learned from Brady. There had to be some way he could use this information to his advantage.

 **spn**

"So how ya feeling now that ya been juiced Sammy boy?" Brady questioned as he strolled into the room. "You're gonna have to show some progress now or things are going to get bad for poor little Jess. Azazel is impatient. He wants to know he will have the upper hand when all hell breaks loose. Pardon the pun." he laughed. "I have some appointments to get to, so Mel's gonna run the sessions for a couple of days, you better show some improvement if I was you." he suggested. "There are others we can fall back to, but Azazel...Man he likes you... You're his favorite thought I'm not sure why. I always thought you were too soft."

Sam just glared at Brady as he strolled back out and saw Mel standing in the hall waiting on him. He spoke to the demon who turned and smiled evilly at Sam before shutting the door on him. A cold chill ran down Sam's back when he realized they were in deep, deep trouble if they were being left alone with this psychopathic killer and demon. He had a very bad feeling about this next session and looked around the room again for anything that might be used as a weapon but there was nothing. He got up and walked around loosening his body up and preparing himself for battle. If he was going to die today, he was going to go down fighting for Jess.

 **spn**

The wait wasn't long before the door to his room was thrown opening bouncing off the wall and a demon propelled him back against the wall where he replaced the iron cuffs so he was chained and could only move like ten feet out into the room. He jerked away from the demon with a growl when Mel walked in dragging Jess forcefully with him. Sam could see the fear in her eyes and she tried to free her arm from his iron grip. She tried to hide her fear and fought hard but it didn't help.

"It's just you and me today you little shit and I wanna see what you can do. I don't think the boss has the right special kid, I think you're weak and useless, but I gotta show him this so we can move on. I thought you might have more incentive if you saw what is happening to your bitch here." Mel sneered at him as he slapped Jess across the face splitting her lip. He laughed haughtily before grabbing her little finger and bending it until it broke with a pop. Screams of pain erupted from Jess's lips as she tried to pull her hand away from this monster. He shoved her away and into the floor looking back up at Sam's furious face.

"You leave her alone you sonovabitch!" Sam growled out as his temper began to build. He clenched his hands into fists and jerked his chains to their limit wanting to rip this guy apart. Mel gave Jess a kick to the stomach and laughed as she cried in pain. "Stop it you bastard." he hissed.

"So you got your head in the game now or do you need a little more encouragement?" Mel asked as he motioned for the same low level demon to be brought in and tossed into the center of the room. "So have at it."

Sam looked down at the demon and back at Mel before he trained his sight on the demon again. He could see the soul of the demon clearer now and drew in a deep breath as he started to pull on the soul. The demon gagged and choked as he fought to keep his hold on his meat suit. A sharp pain pierced Sam's head and he grabbed at his temple as his hold weakened. He stumbled back and wiped a smear of blood from under his nose trying to control the pain.

"Not doing too good there are you Sammy? Let's see if I can move this alone." he commented jerking Jess up and pushing her against the brick wall and holding her there. "You know I think I'll let Mel have a little fun, he is so good at this."

Sam watched in horror as the demon released his hold on Mel and he came forward.

"About time you let me have some fun." he said in a rough, coarse voice. He ran a large hand down Jess's face to her throat and on down to her breast. "You're not a bad looking whore girlie." he said filling his hand with her breast and squeezing roughly making Jess cringe away from him and strike out.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you you black eyed piece of shit!" Sam cried feeling his anger beginning to build again.

Mel kept one hand around Jess's neck as he jerked on her shirt, ripping it open revealing her naked body. He drew closer and licked her cheek as he ran a hand over her breast, down her stomach and around to her back. Jess fought him and kicked at him but couldn't get out of his hold. She tried to scream but was only able to squeak out cries of protest. He grabbed her bottom and jerked her body to his grinding madly into it.

"You know you want this don't you bitch? He will never able to please you like I can." he said to Jess as she at first pushed away from him crying out in fright until it suddenly turned to perils of laughter as she threw her head back allowing Mel easier assess to her body.

Sam froze in shock as he watched Jess kiss the demon while casting a sly glance at him. She ran her hands down his body and across his crotch leering at him as she turned to Sam smiling widely. Jess ran her tongue seductively over her lips before pulling Mel's face down for one more passionate kiss.

"You know you may be right there Mel. I think you are so much more of man than he could ever be." she laughed haughtily as her eyes turned black. "And I'm going to let her stay awake the entire time so she can see what she's been missing." the demon possessing Jess said. "And we'll let you watch the whole dirty, nasty thing. I've seen what some of Mel's girls look like after he's had a little fun with them. I think you're going to find it quiet educational."

* * *

 **A/N: Things are not looking good right now for Sam and Jess. What is Sam going to do now? Dean and John can't help them, it's going to be up to him. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read my story, I hope you are enjoying it. Reviews are gladly welcome, please leave me one. NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and death. If you would prefer a summary pm me. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Sam watched in horror as Mel fondled Jess and she laughed egging him on. Rage began to build in him and he focused his mind on the demon possessing Jess and gripped with all his might trying to break her hold on Jess. He pulled her down and saw when Jess took back her body. She reached for the knife on Mel's belt and drove it as deep as she could into his stomach and jerked it upward, ripping his stomach open. She jerked the knife out and stabbing upward again before she was stopped.

"You god damn bitch!" Mel screamed when he realized what she had done. He grabbed the hand with the knife and crushed it as the demon took over again. "Now I'm gonna have to get another vessel and I so liked this one."

Before Sam could blink, Mel/demon wrapped his meaty hand around her throat and slammed her head with such force into the brick wall it cracked her skull as he proceeded to crush her larynx and snapped her neck, just for good measures. He tossed her unceremoniously to the floor like garbage and turned toward Sam. He was through with this human, special or not, he was going to end him now and be done with him.

 **spn**

Hundreds of miles away, a frazzled hunter was pacing the floor with a very upset child who was screaming into his ear with such a high piercing cry he thought his eardrum was going to burst. Deanna was fine earlier and had taken a nap but woke up crying and it only got worse when Bobby picked her up to comfort her but everything he tried seemed to make it worse. He changed her diaper, offered her a bottle, her favorite toy, bounced her, rocked her, but still she cried. Bobby grabbed his cell and punched in a number waiting for an answer. This was his last idea and he hoped to god it worked.

"Hello." Dean said and jerked the phone from his ear when Deanna's scream screeched from the phone. "Crap! What the hell?" he exclaimed staring at his phone in shock. He knew Deanna had a set of lungs, but she was in prime form right now.

"What is it Dean?" John asked looking puzzled.

"Dean can you hear me boy?" Bobby called.

"Damn Bobby, what's wrong with her?" Dean asked him as he listened to Deanna screaming.

"No idea, she started this about thirty minutes ago and won't stop. I've tried everything." he said loudly to be heard. "She won't let me lay her down, I tried that and she got worse than this until I picked her back up."

"Does she seem to be in pain?"

"No, but she's goin' to make herself sick. It's getting hard for her to breathe Dean; she's worked herself into a frenzy. Listen I'm putting the cell on speaker, talk to her, anything, maybe it'll calm her down." Bobby told him as he held the phone to Deanna's ear so she could hear.

"Baby girl, what's going on with you?" Dean cooed to her. "Hey kid are you trying to give your Uncle Bobby a hard time?" he continued listening to her sob. "How 'bout I sing you a song?" he questioned. Dean began to hum the song his Mom would sing to him before starting to sing. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better..."

"Keep singing, I think its working." Bobby told him as Deanna's screams lessened to soft sobs as she looked around searching for Dean, then looking back at the phone that she swatted at.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better..." Dean sung ignoring his father who was listening to him as he drove. He didn't realize the memories it brought back for him of Mary and when she'd sing that to both, him and Sam.

Dean could hear the sobs growing softer and turn into whimpers as he hummed to her a little longer.

"You did it, she's quieting down." Bobby said quietly as Deanna snuggled into his neck and took the pacifier he offered her as she drifted to sleep, exhausted from crying so long. She sucked hard on the pacifier in between whimpers and hiccups. "Thanks son." Bobby sighed in relief. "I may never hear out of my left ear again after that. So when you get back, you're recording a couple of songs I can use if she does this again."

"Call me back when you get her down." Dean told him before hanging up.

"Any idea what that was about?" John asked him.

"No, but it wasn't normal. I'm wondering if..." Dean started but stopped not wanting to voice his thoughts. "Maybe she's just coming down with something."

"We'll need to stop for gas soon; do you wanna take over driving?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll call Ash when we stop and see if he's narrowed down the search any. It would sure help us."

 **spn**

Time stood still for Sam as he watched his world be destroyed right before his eyes. He drew in a deep breath before releasing a primal, animalistic, inhuman roar from his mouth, so scary even Mel faltered in his step and had sense enough to look scared. As Sam's voice echoed through the room, something supernatural happened to him. A dam broke in his mind and allowed all the power and energy behind it to explode out with such force a shock wave spewed from him shaking the entire building and releasing enough psychic energy to kill every demon in the place, but the two in front of him. They wanted the monster inside him to awaken, but what they didn't realize was once the door was open, they had no control over him. His powers were more immense than any of the demons knew or expected and now Sam was going to destroy them all. Sam's eyes turned almost black as he cast a quick glance at his chained wrist and the cuffs flew off them. He turned his eyes on Mel and without any hesitation stomped toward him. Sam snapped his fingers and the demon beside Mel collapsed to the floor dead.

The demon saw the change come over their prisoner and knew he needed to escape, but when he tried to run his body wouldn't move. He tried to smoke out of the body but found he couldn't do that either. His eyes widen with uncontrollable fear when he saw the unholy fury blazing in Sam's eyes.

"Go ahead and kill me." he said bravely with a shaky voice. "I'll just work my way back up and out of hell before you know it and when I do, I'm coming for that brat of yours. I'm gonna skin her alive..."

"I'm not sending you to hell, that's too good for you." Sam growled at the demon. "No, I know how to kill now and you won't be coming back from where I'm sending you. Ever heard of the Empty? I found out about it right before I stopped hunting. Didn't really get a chance to find out everything, but one thing I do know is once you're there, you will never return. Nothing can bring you back, nothing."

Sam stopped in front of the demon and before he could speak, he grabbed his throat in a steel grip, holding him slightly off the ground and punched a hand into the gapping wound Jess had made. Sam grinned in triumph when he gripped the demon's soul and began to shred it with his bare hand. The demon squirmed and thrashed but couldn't break Sam's hold as he totally destroyed the soul sending it into the vastness of nothing. When he was done, Sam reached for the human soul still trapped in the body and crushed it, letting its power from it course through him before disposing of it in the same place. He wiped his hand on the front of the dead demon's shirt and threw him behind him.

 **spn**

"Jess..." he whispered as he fell to his knees beside her still warm body and gathered her into his arms holding her tightly as he wept for her. He screamed out his grief, rage, pain and sorrow until he had no voice, then hoarsely sobbed until there were no tears left. Sam could feel his heart breaking and a hole forming in his soul that would never be filled again. "I...Love you." he choked out brushing her hair from her face so he could gently kiss her parted lips one last time. He pulled her shirt back over her body and picked her up. Sam turned and headed out the door and down the hall. He stepped over bodies of dead demon, paying them no mind, but even in his grief Sam was planning his next move.

Sam stopped before going outside and carefully laid Jess's lifeless body by the door and turned back to the bodies scattered about. He had sense enough to check the demon's pockets for money and credit cards, finding enough to keep him going for a while. He also took several of the guns they were carrying and whatever extra clips he could find. Sam was going to find a couple of electronics stores and pick up a laptop, burner phones, GPS devise, and find a thrift store to pick up some clothes using one of the credit cards he took. He made sure to get the max amount of money with each purchase and discard the card once he used it. He decided it would be a good idea to get these items here so no one could trace which way he was going. He needed to prepare himself for what was ahead of him. He was going to set up an email to be delivered to Bobby telling him where Jess's grave was and giving Dean guardianship of Deanna if he didn't make it out alive. Sam knew she would be taken care of by all of them and they would keep her safe.

 **spn**

The weather was overcast and muggy as Sam drove away from the building they were being held captive in. He had no idea where he was as he looked around at the unfamiliar town. He had taken one of the cars parked outside the building to make his escape. He first disabled the GPS tracking devise in the car and did a quick search to be sure there wasn't anything else that would allow it to be tracked. He did a quick swap of license plates with another vehicle to help throw them off more. When he finally saw road signs, he learned he was in northern Texas, near Breckenridge. Sam found a street that took him to the business district where he could find the stores he needed. He had grabbed a jacket from the back of the car and put it on to cover his bloodied shirt. It didn't take him long to visit all the stores he needed and had his purchases in the backseat. His last stop was at a gas station to fill the car up, grab a couple bottles of water, cup of coffee and power bars. Finally ready, he got back on the main road out of town.

He found signs for the Interstate and decided to head north toward Sioux Falls. He wanted to find somewhere private and isolated to lay Jess to rest. He couldn't bury her in a cemetery, there would be too many questions and he didn't have the money. No, he would find a place she would like that was near Bobby's where Deanna could visit the grave. Sam had no intentions of going to see Bobby because he was afraid of what he was becoming and he didn't want to run into his brother. He didn't want Dean involved in this. No, his job was to keep his daughter safe right now. He didn't want anyone to know what he could do or how much of a monster he might become before he was finished. Sam found the interstate and headed north deciding to drive as far as he could before stopping. He began to make a mental list of things he was going to need in order for him to track Brady and Yellow Eyes down. Sam knew of plenty of herb shops who also serviced hunters if he needed the ingredients of a spell or incantation. No one was going to stop him from taking his revenge on those two and he was going to make them suffer. He was going to bury his wife and then he was going to do what he had been trained for most of his life, hunting down the two demons responsible for her death and god help anyone who got in his way. Sam accepted the powers that he never knew he had, knowing they were going to help him seek his revenge, even if he had to fight his way into hell to do it.

 **spn**

"Ok, we got a location to start from." Dean said sliding into the driver's seat of the Impala. "Ash found signs of demon activity in a small town called Breckenridge, Texas. He said the signs were lighting up his computer and then suddenly they were gone, like within the hour gone."

"How we gonna find anything then if they're gone?"

"He sent me the coordinates, said we should find something within a two mile radius. There's some abandoned structures there, but not much of anything else."

"Let's hope we're not too late." John sighed a worried tone in his voice.

"He's still alive, I know it." Dean stated. "I can feel it in my gut. We're gonna find him and his wife."

"I hope so, but don't get your hopes up. We gotta face the facts; we don't know what the demons wanted with him or what they're doing to him. He might not be Sam anymore."

"Don't say that, not about Sam." Dean barked at him madly. "We'll deal with whatever we find there. I'm not gonna shut him out of my life ever again. No matter what."

"I never said we were, we just need to be prepared for what we might find." John told him quietly feeling the anger rolling off his oldest son toward him. John couldn't blame him for his feelings knowing he pushed Sam away in the first place. That was something he was going to have to live with, John just hoped they found Sam alive so he could tell him how proud he was of him.

* * *

 **A/N: I know don't hate me. I think some of you knew this was coming. So the hunt begins for Sam. He won't rest until he destroys the ones who took his true love from him. The last chapter and this one were hard ones to write. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope it has entertained you. Please review. NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The Impala rolled slowly around the abandoned buildings until it stopped beside a building that had several random cars parked in the shadows out of sight of the main road. The two hunters got out of the car and walked cautiously and slowly toward them checking to see they were empty. Dean nodded toward the door and pulled his weapon as John did the same. Dean gently turned the knob finding it unlocked and pushed it the rest of the way open. He stepped in quickly going one way as John when the other. They didn't see anyone or hear anything and proceeded down the hall. It was eerily silent inside the building that set Dean's hunter instincts on high alert. The first body was laying around the corner, splayed out on the floor dead. Dean checked the body and picked up the wallet beside it reading the license before tossing it back down. The guy was from some town in Kansas but nothing stood out about him.

"Dean, in here." John called to him from a room just below the body.

Dean hurried toward his father's voice to find him standing over two more dead bodies. He saw their wallets lying beside each body like the first one. When he looked, he saw the money and credit cards were missing like the other guy's. Someone had taken what was useful and left the rest.

"I can't find any wounds on these bodies." John said from his kneeling position. "But I did find this." he said pushing a body slightly to show the small mound of sulphur under each one.

"So they were possessed. That means Sam and Jess may be here." Dean said running from the room to begin searching for his brother. In the third room, Dean faltered in his steps when he saw the chains in the wall, the two dead bodies and the pool of blood between them. He pushed the larger of the two over onto his back and saw the hole in his chest. Dean stepped back from the body wondering what could of caused that much damage to the body. He had no doubt this was where Sam had been held. He looked around the room looking for any signs of his brother and saw a jacket tossed in a corner. He stepped toward it and carefully picked it up to examine it. Dean found a folded piece of paper and looked at it finding a pay stub with the name Sam Winston on it. He drew in a sharp breath and clutched the paper in his fisted hand sure now Sam had been here, but what he didn't know was where he was now.

"I found another room that I think the girl was being held, but no signs of anyone alive. Found some more dead bodies like the others. No idea what killed them." John said joining him in the room.

"Sam was here, I found his jacket and that." Dean said nodding to the chains and empty water bottles, dirty plates and the pay stub.

"What do you think happened here?" John asked looking to where Dean nodded.

"I don't know. Check out the one over there, something tore into him. What could of taken out all those demons like that and not leave a mark on them?"

"No idea." John said as he stepped closer seeing a trail of blood down the brick wall where the bodies were laying. He moved closer and pulled strands of long blonde hair from the brick and rolled it between his fingers as he looked down at the blood on the floor. He knelt down and touched it to find it dried. "Was Sam's girl a blonde?" John asked looking up at Dean.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked stepping over to him.

"Someone blonde was slammed into this brick wall and I'm thinking this blood is hers too." he said wiping his hand on his jeans. "Whatever happened here, it's been several hours ago, this blood's dry. I think we better get out of here." John said an uneasy feeling creeping over him. "C'mon Dean, there's nothing left here. There may be other demons and we don't wanna be here when they come back."

"Alright." Dean agreed casting one last look around before following his father out of the room and to the exit. He got behind the wheel of the Impala and headed out of the complex toward the main room. He had his brother's jacket waded up between him and his father and laid a hand on it to try and comfort him. Dean wanted to put as much distance as he could from that place. He kept an eye on his rear view mirror to be sure they weren't followed by anyone as they headed north toward the interstate.

"Let's head back to Bobby's and regroup." John told him in a disheartening voice. "They must of moved him and we have no clues where."

"Or someone else took him. Maybe what killed those demons?" Dean mumbled. "Think we can drive straight through?"

"Yeah, we'll change off and nap in the car."

"Alright, settle down, I'll drive for a while then." he said shifting in his seat to get comfortable before picking up a main road to head north. He gave the car gas as the traffic lightened and sped around the slow moving vehicles. He had hoped to be going home with his brother and his wife; taking them back to their little girl, but that was not the case. All he could think was he was glad Deanna was too young to know what was going on right now, but he still had a deep feeling of impeding doom. Deep down in his gut he had a bad feeling that Jess was dead. If she was he didn't know what that did to his brother. From the evidence back at the building, someone had picked through the guy's pockets taking what was useful and left the rest. That was something that someone would do if they were running.

 **spn**

A dinging brought Sam back from a semi-trance as he stared out the windshield realizing he had no idea how long he had been driving or even where he was. He looked down at the dash and saw a flashing red light letting him know he was almost out of gas. His stomach rumbled and his mouth felt like a desert and he had an incessant need to pee. He saw signs up ahead for gas and food at the next exit deciding this was as good a place to stop as any. Sam had been running on autopilot since leaving Texas, his mind filled with a fog that he couldn't seem to shake. He saw the ramp up ahead and signaled to exit the interstate. After he stopped at the top of the ramp, Sam looked at his choices and picked a truck stop since it had a diner combination. He eased the car forward and turned right signaling to turn into the parking lot. Sam pulled to a pump and got out to fill the car, then he was going to use the restrooms, grab some food and continue his journey. He pulled on a baseball cap and glanced around looking for security cameras as he got out. Sam quickly filled the tank so he could move the car to a parking space near the entrance to the diner. He went in to pay and to grab some take out, not wanting to hang around here to eat.

Sam came out of the restroom and decided to grab some waters and a couple of power bars for the remainder of the trip. Once he paid for that, he headed to the diner to order something he could eat in the car. He waited in the corner for his food glancing around at other people to be sure they weren't paying attention to him. He slumped against the wall until he heard his number and quickly went to the counter to get the food. Sam headed out to the car and slipped behind the wheel. He sipped a little coffee before pulling a chicken sandwich and fries out, positioning them beside him before pulling out of the parking lot. The aroma of the food had his stomach rumbling and twisting wanting to be fed. He waiting until he was back on the interstate before unwrapping the sandwich and biting off a large bite. The flavors exploded in his mouth as he chewed quickly and took another bite, burping loudly after he swallowed. The food churned uncomfortably in his gut so he slowed down as he stuffed some fries into his mouth. He sighed as the food settled and sipped on the soda to wash down the fries. Sam stopped for a moment to be sure the food was going to stay down before taking a much smaller bite of the sandwich and chewing it slowly this time not wanting to make himself sick. He finished the food and soda and drove on for another six hours before needing gas again. Once the car was full and he had used the restroom, Sam found a quiet place in a far corner to try and catch a couple hours of sleep before pushing on. He wasn't taking a chance of going to sleep while driving and wrecking. It would be hard to explain Jess's body in the trunk of the car.

 **spn**

John steered the Impala into the salvage yard driveway and slowly eased her to the front door. He looked over at his sleeping son as he killed the engine noticing the pinched expression on his face. Even in his sleep, Dean was not relaxed and that worried him. He knew his son and when Sam was in trouble, Dean went into big brother mode until he solved the problem. This time was not any different, he was on edge, jumpy, ill tempered and down right dangerous if you got in his way. The only time he seemed calm was when he was taking care of Deanna.

"Hey Dean, we're here." John spoke to him giving his shoulder a quick shake.

"Wh-wha..." Dean jumped reaching for a weapon as he came fully awake fighting the confines of the car.

"Calm down, we're back at Bobby's." John said getting out of the car and going to the trunk to get his bag.

Dean stumbled from the other side and met his father at the trunk pulling his bag out too and following him to the door. John opened the door and called out so Bobby wouldn't start shooting.

"You guys made good time." Bobby said stepping from the kitchen with Deanna in his arms. He looked around them but didn't see any signs of the younger Winchester and sighed in sadness.

"Dean had a heavy foot." John grunted dropping his bag inside the door.

Deanna spotted Dean and started jabbering and babbling reaching out to him as he walked closer.

"Hey baby girl, you miss me?" Dean cooed sitting his bag down and taking her in his arms letting her snuggle into his chest.

"I'd say she did." Bobby told him. "Every noise had her looking around and babbling for you."

"Well I'm back for now." he whispered to her. "Wanna go take a nap with Uncle Dean?" he asked as he bounced her gently.

"Might wanna take a bottle, she's about due for one." Bobby suggested reaching for the bottle he had just heated up. "Probably get her to sleep quicker."

"Thanks, you may not see us until tomorrow." he yawned heading for the stairs.

 **spn**

"So what happened?" Bobby asked quietly watching Dean trudge up the stairs.

"Wasn't good." John mumbled snagging a bottle of Jack from the cabinet and a couple of glasses. He dropped into a chair at the table and poured two glasses, pushing one toward Bobby as an invitation to join him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bobby asked sitting down with him at the table and accepting the shot.

"We found the building in the area Ash directed us to. Sam wasn't there, but that was where he was being held." John started, pausing to throw back the shot. "There were bodies scattered throughout the building, looked like they were possessed by demons with all the sulphur, but..." he stopped and poured another shot.

"What is it?"

"There wasn't a mark on any of the bodies Bobby. No way to tell how they died...It was weird, our kind of weird. Why would the demons smoke out and leave the bodies they were possessing?"

"And you're sure Sam was there?"

"We found a room with chains in the wall, like for a prisoner...There was a pool of blood in there too, and you could see where someone was slammed hard against a brick wall. I found long blonde hair in the blood. Dean found Sam's jacket and one demon body that's chest was ripped open. I don't know Bobby...Dean's sure Sam's still alive, but there wasn't any signs of where they could of gone." he signed in defeat. "I just don't know Bobby. We didn't find either body at least."

"If anyone would know if Sam's still alive it would be Dean. I'll get on the phone and alert any hunters around to keep an eye out. It'll get passed down the grapevine. Can't give up hope John."

"I know Bobby. I know."

 **spn**

Dean put Deanna in the crib so he could go to the bathroom and change into sleep clothes. He heard her fussing as he washed his hands and smiled to himself, thinking it felt good to know she remembered him and wanted him to take her. He dried his hands and headed back to his bedroom.

"Hey, what's all the noise about?" Dean asked her picking her back up and settling on his bed. He offered Deanna her bottle and watched her greedily drink it while keeping her eyes on Dean's face. She smiled around the nipple and gurgled before going back to drinking. She waved a hand at him capturing one of his fingers and holding it tight. "Got a grip on ya baby girl. You know I'm gonna have to teach you how to fend off the boys when ya get a little older. Ain't no one gonna take advantage of you, I'll make sure of that. I'm gonna make sure you can take care of yourself little one."

Deanna hiccupped and cooed at the large one holding her. She knew his voice from him talking to her before and liked the sound of it. It reminded her of the one who told her he was her Daddy. She missed that one and the smaller one with the soft, warm voice who said she was her Momma. Deanna didn't know how or why, but she knew that one was gone; something had happened she didn't understand and it saddened her. Her eyes grew heavy as she slowed her sucking, but she tried to keep her focus on Dean. She grunted as Dean shifted her to his shoulder and began to pat her on the back as he continued talking softly to her lulling her to sleep. She hoped he sung to her again, she liked that.

"You go on to sleep baby girl, Uncle Dean's gonna join you. It's been a long day. I didn't find your Daddy or Momma, but I'm not gonna stop looking. Don't ya worry, I'll find them for you." he whispered kissing her head as she nuzzled into his neck. Dean slid down in the bed and settled on the pillow wrapping a strong arm around his niece as he let the exhaustion pull him under into the darkness.

 **spn**

"Why don't ya go lay down too, you looked ready to keel over." Bobby suggested to John seeing how tired he looked.

"I think I will." John huffed getting up and steadying himself with the chair before making his way toward the stairs.

"Don't guess ya want woke up for dinner?"

"Probably not, we grabbed something to eat a couple of hours ago so we should be good."

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok." John told him heading up to the spare bedroom he used when he was there.

John went into the bathroom first and after he was done, he stepped out pausing to looking into Dean and Sam's bedroom. He saw Dean in the dim light from the curtained window and saw Deanna tucked into the crook of his arm. He stepped to the bed and very carefully started to lift her from his hold. A steely grip of a hand wrapped painfully around his arm as Dean raised his head slightly to glare at him still half asleep.

"Its ok son, I'm just gonna lay her down. Go back to sleep." John told him carefully, not moving until Dean released his hold on him and closed his eyes. He cradled his granddaughter for a moment kissing her forehead before stepping to the crib to lay her down. She squirmed and grunted about being moved but stayed asleep as John covered her with a blanket. He turned back to Dean and picked up a quilt to drape over his body before leaving them to sleep. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that he was a grandfather as he stepped from the room and went to the other bedroom down the hall. He kicked off his boots and stretched out on the full size bed, letting his body sink into the mattress as he tried to shut his mind down and go to sleep. He could still see the dead bodies in the warehouse and wrestled with the idea that maybe Sam had something to do with that. Nothing made sense; if Sam had gotten free he didn't understand why he hadn't tried to contact them, or at least Dean.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for taking time to read this story. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Please review. NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope I have captured the grief and sorrow Sam is feeling right now. Thank you for reading this story, you guys are great. Enjoy the read and please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The early morning light was chasing the darkness away as Sam made his way down a long forgotten trail just big enough for the car to pass through. Branches brushed down the sides of the car, sometimes making a scratching, high pitched whine. He pulled over knowing this was as far as he could go in the car. The rest of the way he would have to go on foot. He got out of the car and went around to the trunk to take out Jess's lifeless body, a tarp and a shovel. He had cleaned her body as best he could and replaced the bloody, torn shirt with a clean one. He took care with combing her hair and if he didn't know better, he would of thought she was just sleeping, waiting for him to wake her. Sam was still so gentle with her as he tucked the sheet around her body for protection and picked her up in his strong arms. He began to walk through the woods, going deeper until he found what he was looking for, a clearing near a babbling brook that looked picture perfect. After laying her body to the side, Sam looked around finding a spot that was suitable and began to dig. He moved shovel after shovel of dirt making the hole deeper and large enough for her small body. Sam didn't even know he was crying until his vision blurred and he had to stop to wipe his face of the tears and sweat. His body trembled from the strain on his muscles, but he didn't feel any of it. He didn't feel the blisters on his hands that popped or the ache in his shoulders from shoveling. All he knew was that he had to put the woman he loved in her final resting place, a place that Jess would love, quiet, peaceful, private and beautiful.

The sun was up and starting its accent across the sky when Sam finally stopped shoveling dirt and leaned against the shovel satisfied with the results. Sam rolled his shoulders before stepping to Jess's body and moved it to the grave he had dug. He sat on the ground and held her to his chest rocking her gently as he said his final good-byes.

"My love, I am so sorry...I would of done anything for this not to have happened to you. My heart's broken and will never be mended. I loved you so much; you were my shining star in a world of darkness. But I swear to you!...The ones who did this will pay...They will suffer and wish they had never kidnapped us. I won't stop until it is done Jess; you have my word on that. I will revenge your death if it's the last thing I do." he whispered to her moving the sheet from her face to brush his lips over her cold ones one last time. Sam tucked the sheet back around her face and bent down to lay her in the grave. He had unfolded the tarp and placed it in the grave before carefully laying her body on it. He adjusted the sheet before folding the tarp around her body for more protection. Once he had her positioned to his liking, he stood up and picked up the shovel to begin filling the grave back in. With each shovel full the pain in his chest tightened around his heart causing him to groan with the grief. When he could no longer see the sheet, he let the heartache and sorrow he was holding in out in a growl of pain that echoed through the trees sending creatures scurrying quickly away from the area. He screamed in rage as he moved the last of the dirt into the hole smoothing it out level before dropping to his hands and knees and screaming a primal howl so hard he voice broke before he could stop it. Sam tried to draw in a breath as dark spots swam before his eyes and the forest tilted sideways as he shook his head to try and shake the dizziness. He fisted the damp dirt in his hands before letting his forehead touch the grave for a moment in reverence and to say his last good byes. He coughed hard trying to get his breathing going again as he sat back on his legs. Knowing he wasn't finished, he stumbled to his feet and went down to the stream to gather rocks to cover the grave so no animal would bother it. It took him nearly an hour to finish this task and lay the last rock on the grave. He paused when he felt the cool lips press against his and the gentle whisper of _'I'll always love you'_ spoke into his ear knowing Jess was saying her goodbyes too. Sam stood and moved to a shade tree nearby and pulled out a knife. He began to carve Jess's initials and date into the smooth trunk marking the grave. He took out a GPS devise and marked the co-ordinates so it could be easily found again.

"Good-bye my love." he whispered hoarsely looking one final time at the grave before turning and walking away, back the way he came. When he got back to the car, he marked a map with the spot of her burial and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. If he didn't bring Deanna here, he would make sure Dean and Bobby knew of the spot so they could bring her. He cranked the car and backed up to head back out of the woods and to find a motel to hole up for a few days until he could get a plan in place. He wasn't going to stay in the area too long since he didn't want a chance meeting with his brother. He couldn't see him now, not until he did what he had to do. He would take a chance and drive by to be sure Deanna was safe and move on.

 **spn**

It took him forty minutes to get on the other side of Sioux Falls and on the road that went by Singer Salvage Yard. Sam slowed and pulled to the side of the road out of sight and watched the house hoping to catch sight of his daughter. He didn't have to wait too long until Dean came out of the house carrying Deanna in his arms. They walked out into the yard and Dean pointed at the Impala talking to her as she waved her arms around in delight, babbling happily, but Sam and Dean didn't realize it was his car she was looking at, not the Impala. She knew her Daddy was in that car and wanted to see him but couldn't make the one holding him understand. She reached for the car at the end of the road and cried out, but Dean just bounced her and cooed to her.

It took every ounce of will power he had not to drive up there and take his daughter in his arms and hug her tightly. Deanna looked like she had grown so much. He didn't even know how long he had been gone. Sam gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white as he watched them walk toward the garage. He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes from running down his face. Sam bit his lower lip so hard he tasted blood as he forced himself to remain strong; he had a mission to complete. Sam swallowed back the sobs and cranked the car, pulling back onto the road and driving away without looking back. He didn't see Dean turn around and look toward the road only to see a black car disappearing down the road. He didn't get a chance to see who was driving the vehicle, nor did he recognize the car. Dean frowned wondering who was out this way, but shrugged and turned back to the garage. He figured it was someone lost or a tourist. Deanna began to cry until Dean gave her the pacifier he was carrying and she cuddled into his neck with a soft whine not knowing why her Daddy hadn't come to her.

 **spn**

Sam pulled into a gas station to fill the car and wash up a little before hunting a motel. Once he got the gas, he went to the restroom and washed off as good as he could before grabbing something cold to drink. The only thing he really wanted to do was hit a liquor store, buy a couple of bottles of Jack and get falling down drunk, but that would have to wait. Right now he had demons to track down and destroy. Getting back on the highway, he drove for a couple of hours south deciding he was far enough away to be safe and found an exit with food and lodging. He went through a drive thru for food and picked a motel back from the interstate, smaller than the others, but in good condition. Sam went into the office and got a room paying for three days in advance. He moved the car around to the back to a corner room on the back row and parked.

The room had been updated and was clean and fresh smelling. Sam dropped the purchases he had made onto the king size bed and sat down at a small table to eat before taking a shower. The food had no taste but he knew he needed the nourishment to keep him going. Once he was finished, Sam stepped into the bathroom and stripped out of his dirty clothes and started the shower turning it as hot as he could stand. Sam stepped under the strong spray and let it beat on his head and run down his body for several minutes before grabbing the free shampoo and soaping his hair, washing away the sweat and dirt and grime of the past few days. The bar of soap was small in his hand as he scrubbed his body, letting the spray rinse away the suds. When he was done, he stood in the spray a little longer, letting it loosen his stiff, sore muscles and wash away the tears that started to flow. A huge sense of loss and sorrow suddenly engulfed him and hard sobs shook his body. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his lean hips before stepping out and falling to the floor to empty his stomach into the commode. Sam tried to catch his breath as he spit and coughed up more undigested food and bile. He flushed the commode when his stomach eased and his dry heaves stopped. Sam pulled himself up to the sink and rinsed his mouth out and wiped his face before heading to the bedroom to put on clean clothes. He slipped on briefs, sweats and a tee shirt before finally collapsing on the bed. The last image he pictured in his mind before closing his eyes was his daughter's face as Dean held her in his arms.

 **spn**

"Ok, let's see what we're having for dinner today." Dean said looking at the jars of baby food on the counter. "Do you want peas or carrots baby girl?"

Deanna smacked her tray on the high chair and jabbered to him an answer like she knew what he said.

"Carrots it is and how bout pears for dessert?" he continued his conversation with her.

She laughed at him and blew a raspberry letting drool run down her chin as she pointed and whined.

"I think someone's impatient." John commented sitting plates of chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, beans and rolls on the table. "Bobby chows on." he called to him through the doorway.

"Be right there." an answer came back.

"None of those raspberries while you eating understand?" Dean cautioned her as he spooned some strained carrots into her mouth.

Deanna smacked her lips together and kept most of it in her mouth as Dean captured the remaining with the spoon and slipped it back into her mouth. He continued to feed her with his right hand and took bites of his own food with his left hand.

"Getting pretty good at that." Bobby told him as he sat down at the table.

"Got to if I want to eat while it's hot."

Deanna cried out, complaining when Dean didn't feed her fast enough. She babbled to Bobby as Dean spooned some pears in her mouth quickly catching most of them as they fell out.

"C'mon baby girl, can't talk to Grandpa Bobby while you're eating. I know you like pears now let's finish eating and you can have your bottle."

"Want me to give it to her?" John asked as he watched Deanna humming and trying to talk.

"Sure. I'll give her a bath after she finishes her bottle and get her ready for bed. No No! No carrots in the hair!" Dean whined as Deanna wiped carrots from her mouth and went right for the hair laughing at Dean's complaining.

"I hate to say it son, but I saw that coming." Bobby smirked seeing the mischief in Deanna's eyes.

"Yeah, she's learning bad habits." Dean replied as he wiped her hands and tried to get what he could out of her hair. "Only a couple more bites and Papa John's gonna feed you your bottle."

"Ba-ba." she mimicked trying to grab the spoon from Dean. Dean pulled his cell from his pocket and snapped his fingers to get Deanna's attention. Once he had a couple of good shots, he sent a text to Jasper with the photos attached.

"Sending that couple some photos?" John asked.

"Yeah, I told them I would keep them updated since they seemed to love her. And I wanna be sure they're still ok." he said looking at his phone when it chimed getting Deanna's attention. She tried to get it from his grasp but he pocketed it much to her displeasure. She started to grumble until he gave her the spoon.

"Here, don't stab yourself with it." Dean cautioned her putting the spoon in her hand.

Deanna looked at her treasure before putting it in her mouth and gnawing on it for a bit before banging it on her tray in delight until Dean captured it and took it away. She looked at Dean and poked her lower lip out as tears filled her eyes and she cried out.

"Enough of that now. C'mere." John said holding out his hands when Dean unfastened the strap for the high chair. Deanna reached for him and took her bottle settling into his lap while giving Dean an unhappy look.

"Not gonna work, nope, not looking. Ain't falling for it again." Dean announced looking down at his plate as he finished eating knowing one look at his niece and he would fold. She could already wrap him around her little finger with one puppy dog look, just like her Daddy use to when he was little.

"Has anyone got back with you about Sam?" John asked Bobby as he switched Deanna to his shoulder to burp her.

"No, nothing yet, but the feelers are out. I talked to Ellen at the Road House and she's put the word out too."

"Good the more looking the better."

"You ready for that bath baby girl?" Dean asked as he finished his last bite. He got up and put his plate in the sink before going to John and picking up Deanna. "We shall be upstairs washing the carrots out of someone's hair. Tell Uncle Bobby and Papa John night, night."

Deanna gurgled and babbled, waving her hands at the others before Dean carried her upstairs to clean her up and put her to bed. She knew what was going to happen when Dean started water in the tub and clapped her hands anxious to play. Deanna loved the water and splashing it was so much fun. She knew she would get to play before being taken out and dried, clothed and put to bed.

"I know little one, you love the water." Dean chuckled at her as he sat the baby wash on the side of the tub and put a towel within easy reach to put around her when her bath was done.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Noises outside startled Sam awake as he looked around the room and all that had happened flooded back into his mind. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes. He pulled in a deep breath and forced himself to sit up on the edge of the bed for a few minutes until he was able stand without the room spinning. He pulled the coffee pot from the burner and headed to the bathroom to fill it so he could start a pot of coffee. Today he was going to do research and get a plan in place on how to proceed. He knew he needed to be level headed going into this and not go flying in guns blazing. As the coffee was perking, he got out the new laptop and turned it on waiting for it to come up. His only objective was finding demons that would lead him to Brady and Azazel, the Yellow-Eyed bastard.

It didn't take him long to set it up and get online. Sam set up search patterns that would alert him if anything was found. His next step was to hack into Ash's setup so he could see what he was tracking too. It took him longer since he had to cover his tracks and not get caught. Once he had all that set up, Sam decided to go find a crossroads and see about making a deal with a crossroads demon. That is Sam would be doing the dealing now. He packed his things and headed for the car deciding there was one more stop to make after his chat with a Crossroads Demon, then it was hunting time.

 **spn**

"Look Dean, I caught a hunt a couple of states over I'm going go check out." John said as Dean strolled in with Deanna.

"Need me to go?" Dean asked knowing this was coming. He knew his father and was surprised he had stuck around this long. John was not one to stay in any one place for very long, he was feeling the need to hunt.

"No, I'm meeting up with a couple of other hunters. We should be good. Not sure how long I'll be gone."

"If I hear anything about Sam I'll leave you a message."

"I'll find out if there's anything in the grapevine that might be a lead. Be good sweetie." he told Deanna kissing the top of her head and caressing her cheek.

"Be careful Dad."

"Take care of her and find someone to go with you if you get a lead on your brother if I'm not back." he cautioned Dean. "Don't need both sons missing." John grabbed his duffle and pack before heading out the door.

Dean watched him go, wondering what he was hunting this time. Looking for Sam and now taking care of Deanna had put hunting on the back burner right now. He still helped with research or making the phones for Bobby, but was staying close to home for his niece. He thought about what they had found in Texas and he had a deep down gut feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better. Sam was out there somewhere, possibly hurt or still held captive or who knows what the demons could be doing to him and he had no leads where Sam could be. Dean pulled himself back to the present when Deanna cried out and began wiggling in his arms.

 **spn**

"So what ya want for breakfast baby girl?" Dean asked her putting her in her seat and strapping her in. "Oatmeal sound good with some peaches?"

Deanna smacked her tray and squealed letting Dean know she was ready to eat. She watched him pull jars of baby food from the cabinet and turn on the burner to heat water to warm her bottle. He opened an oatmeal and put it in the microwave for a few seconds before getting it out and stirring. He stuck his finger in the jar testing it before sitting down beside Deanna.

"Let's get your bib on and chow down."

"Mmm-mmm...bababa..." Deanna spouted reaching for the jar as Dean worked the bib around her neck and tied it.

"Here we go, open up." he encouraged spooning some out and putting it in her open mouth.

Deanna smacked her lips and opened her mouth for more. Dean fed her the oatmeal and peaches before sitting a bottle in front of her. While she worked on drinking her bottle he scrambled a couple of eggs and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Gotta run into town for supplies today baby girl. Someone's almost out of diapers and wipes." he said helping her hold her bottle as he ate. "Guess I need to make a list so I don't forget anything." he mumbled grabbing a napkin to wipe Deanna's mouth as milk dribbled down her chin. Deanna grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth biting down hard. "Whoa! That smarts kid." Dean complained as he tried to gently pull his finger from her mouth and hand. "What is that?" he asked leaning closer trying to see in her mouth. "Look at that baby girl...You've got your first tooth coming in." Dean grinned when he saw the white of a little tooth starting to peak out of her gum. He rubbed his finger across the area only to have her bite down again and whine. "Is it bothering you? We'll see what they got when we go shopping. Now no more biting Uncle Dee." he said rubbing her gum one more time before disengaging his finger from her grip.

 **spn**

Sam used his foot to cover the small box he put in the hole he had made in the middle of the dirt crossroads. He looked down each direction until he heard someone clear her throat behind him. Sam turned slowly to see a dark haired, attractive, young woman staring at him.

"What's this? A Winchester wanting to make a deal?" she questioned haughtily.

"Well I am here to make a deal, but not the kind you offer." Sam said turning his hand and pushing down ensuring she couldn't escape the body. At least he could see the human soul was not damaged yet.

"Wait?" she questioned. "What did you do to me?"

"I'm looking for two demons. One's in a guy named Brady Stevenson and the other is a yellowed eyed demon named Azazel."

"Why would you think I'd know anything about them?" she asked trying to keep the fright from her voice.

"I figured all demons knew each other or talked among yourselves about others."

"Look I'm a crossroads demon and make deals. I have a boss I answer to, no one else. I don't associate with upper level demons, especially a yellow eyed one. I don't have a death wish."

"If you are of no use to me, no reason to keep you around." Sam shrugged as he started to tighten his fist.

"Stop! No! Wait!" she cried feeling the pressure start to crush her. "I might know someone who knows someone who might have some information."

"I'm listening."

"I can ask around see what I can find out." she offered wanting to please him when she realized this was no ordinary human.

"I'm not stupid. I let you go, you'll just disappear and probably rat me out. I know how your kind work."

"I'll make a deal and a deal can't be broken." she insisted. "You let me live and I will ask around and get word to you. If you know anything, you know a deal is our word. We can't go back on it."

"I think I need a blood oath too." Sam said pulling out a knife. He grabbed her hand and made a shallow cut on her palm and did the same with his. He clutched her hand tightly letting their blood mingle as he spoke words of Latin before letting her hand go.

"Are we good?" she asked cautiously not wanting to make him angry.

"Here's a number to call me if you find anything. Now let this woman go, but remember...I know you now and can find you anywhere you try to hide so don't think about double crossing me." Sam told her squeezing his hand into a fist to prove his point. He watched her flinch in pain and saw the fear in her eyes before answering.

"Of course." she said shakily before smoking out of the woman and disappearing. The body of the woman dropped to the ground as she moaned softly and looked up at the tall stranger standing nearby.

"You should be ok now." Sam told her before turning to leave. He knew she would be confused but would be ok.

Sam went to his car and got in to head to his next destination. He planned on swapping cars somewhere along the way for one that blended in better with his surroundings. The new shiny, black car stood out like a sore thumb. He wanted to be indiscreet and fade away from everyone's radar.

 **spn**

"Ok, let's get you settled in here." Dean said setting Deanna's car seat into the buggy. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and yawned trying to wake up since she slept on the way over. Deanna whined and stuffed her fist into her mouth to bite on, droop running down her chin. "I know baby girl, here gnaw on this." he told her giving her a pacifier. He pushed the cart down an aisle and pulled his list out. Dean glanced around for a second getting his bearings before heading for the baby things. He didn't notice the curious looks he was getting from the young women in the store who were checking him out. "Let's get you some diapers and food baby girl. And something for teething." he cooed to her helping her put her pacifier back in her mouth. Dean stopped at a clearance rack looking at baby clothes pulling a couple of outfits down and laying them on Deanna's still body to measure for fit. They were marked down seventy-five percent so he picked a couple out and put them in the cart. He needed to go through her clothes and see what she had outgrown and replace them. Maybe he'd stop at the thrift store on the way out and see what they had too.

The cart began to fill as Dean went down his list picking up the items and a few more things. He was lucky it looked like Deanna was going to sleep through the shopping trip this time. Last time was not a pretty sight. She was fussy and whiney the entire time putting his nerves on edge. He was never more glad to get out of this place and all the frowns and disapproving stares from other mothers and women.

"What a cutie you have." a female voice said from beside him as she started to reach out a hand to touch Deanna.

Dean looked up quickly to see a middle aged woman smiling at him. He stepped closer to his cart and moved slightly so she couldn't touch Deanna. He didn't like touchy people when it came to Deanna.

"Thanks." he replied giving her a brief smile as he started to move away.

"You and your wife must be proud."

"We are." he said heading down another aisle to get away from her. Dean didn't like any attention and he had a uneasy feeling about that woman. Deciding it was time to leave, he headed for the checkouts finding a short line and waited to be checked out. Dean headed for the Impala and put his bags in the trunk and Deanna in the back seat. "Hey sleepy head, you waking up?" he asked as she sneezed and stretched and whined. "Ok, I'll get ya a dry bottom and let you stretch." he told her unfastening her straps and laying her on the seat to change her diaper. "There you go baby girl." he said picking her up and nuzzling her neck making her laugh. She tried to grab his face with her small hands and gurgled at him happily. "Oh baby girl I wish I knew where your Daddy and Momma are. I'm worried about them, but I'm not giving up, I'll find them." he told her rubbing her back as he bounced her gently for a few minutes before putting her back in her car seat. "How 'bout we go by the thrift store an' see what they have before heading home?" he asked to have Deanna squeal at him. "Glad you agree." he chuckled locking the back and heading for driver's door. Dean did a brief survey of the parking lot before getting in the car and driving away. He wasn't taking any chances someone was watching him and kept a cautious eye out.

 **spn**

With two days of hard driving, Sam pulled into Bogalusa, Louisiana at dust on the second day. He drove the back streets to stay out of sight and found a place to park the car a street over from Jasper and Grace's place. He was going to get some of his clothes and his weapons bag that was stashed in the bedroom closet behind a couple of loose boards. Sam got out and locked the car before pulling the hood of his hoodie up over his head and slouched as he made his way toward the apartment. Sam stayed in the shadows, scanning the streets around him as he ducked down an alley and jumped a fence into Jasper's backyard. He quietly made his way to the stairs and took them two at a time until he was in front of the door and let himself inside. He leaned back against the door and steeled himself for what he was about to face. He automatically moved toward the back of the apartment and turned on the light in the bathroom. Sam looked around and saw the apartment was pretty much like he had left it except Deanna's things were gone. He moved to the bedroom and opened the closet looking for a duffle. He sat it on the bed and went to his dresser to pull out some tee shirts, briefs and socks. Sam took his jeans off hangers and folded them before putting them in the duffle first, then some long sleeved shirts before putting the other clothes in. Sam froze when he heard noises in the other room.

"Anyone in here?" a male voice called. "I've got a gun so you better get out of here."

Sam recognized the voice and walked slowly toward the living room. He stepped out to see Jasper standing in the doorway of the apartment holding a small handgun.

"Sam?" Jasper asked surprised to see him. "My god Sam!"

"Jasper." Sam said quietly allowing the older man to hug him.

"What's going on? Where's Jessica?" he asked looking around Sam for her. "C'mon Gracie is gonna want to see you. She's been so worried about both of you."

"I can't Jasper. You can't tell anyone you saw me." Sam tried to explain.

"Sam, what aren't you telling me?"

"Jess is...She's gone..." Sam whispered hanging his head. "I couldn't save her."

"Oh Sam...Son I'm so sorry." Jasper said softly starting to reach for Sam again.

"I came by to get some things and I need to leave." Sam replied stepping from his reach. He didn't need this now, he had to be strong for Jess so he could do what needed to be done.

"Why? Does your brother know you're here? I called him like you asked. He has Deanna. He's been sending us pictures. She seems to be doing good."

"I'm glad. No Dean can't know. I'm going after those who took Jess from me. I won't rest until I get justice for her. I have to do this alone."

"Please Sam is there anything I can do? Do you need money?"

"No, just don't tell anyone you've seen me." he said. "I don't know how long it'll take me and I need to stay off the radar. I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Sam I know you want your revenge, but don't you forget you've got a daughter that needs you. She's lost one parent, she doesn't need to lose another."

Sam looked down at the floor but didn't answer him. He cleared his throat and said.

"I'll be out of here in a few minutes."

"Will you be careful and think about calling your brother. He told me he's been looking for you ever since you disappeared from college."

"He said that?" Sam questioned frowning by his statement. He didn't know Dean had been doing that.

"He seemed really worried about you and was shocked to see Deanna."

"If you let me get my bags, I'll help you back down. Don't need you falling."

"Alright son, I'll stay right here until you're done." Jasper sighed seeing Sam wasn't going to talk anymore. His heart ached for this young man and wished he could do something to help him.

Sam went back to the bedroom and finished stuffing all the clothes he could in his duffle and retrieved his weapons bag. He cast one last glance around the room and pushed all his emotions back behind a door knowing he would have time to grieve after he kept his promise. He walked back into the living room and paused at the bookcase to pick up a picture of him and Jess, staring at it for a moment before slipping it from the frame and putting it in his pocket.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Jasper told him letting Sam take his arm and help him down the steps. "Sam, please be careful."

"I will, good-bye Jasper. Thank you for all you and Grace did for us."

"Good-bye Sam." Jasper said softly as Sam blended into the shadows and disappeared into the night. He was worried about him and it was going to be hard to keep this secret to himself, especially from Grace. He might just have to tell her, they never kept secrets from each other, no matter how bad they were. Jasper was sure she would understand and would keep Sam's secret.

* * *

 **A/N: Sam is beginning his hunt to seek his revenge. Hope you like over protective Uncle Dean. Thank you for reading my story and for the feedback. Please review, it makes my day. NC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam made his way into the heart of Louisiana, New Orleans. He wasn't there to sightsee or enjoy the city. No, he was heading to parts of the city that most people tried to avoid. He made his way down the alleyways glancing around him as he searched for the business he wanted. He paused at a door and looked at the display window seeing the symbol in the upper right hand corner and went in. Sam glanced around for a moment as a woman stepped from the back of the store to the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking Sam over as she waited for him to answer.

"I'd like to get a few things." Sam said laying a scrap of paper on the counter for her.

The woman picked up the paper and looked at it before casting her eyes back to Sam's face.

"Sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't carry these things."

"The symbol in your window tells me differently. You sell to those who understand the darkness." he said boldly watching the recognition dance across her face and in her eyes.

"Let me see what I can do." she nodded moving to return to the back of the store once again. "Wait here."

Sam fidgeted as he looked at some of the displays sitting around nearby. He saw Voodoo and Hoodoo items, along with other things to do with magic and witchcraft. Most of it was harmless trinkets wannabes would buy this type of stuff. He was sure the real deal was in back away from the public eye. Sam turned back to the counter when the woman came back out carrying a paper bag and sat it on the counter in front of Sam.

"That'll be thirty-seven even." she told him.

Sam pulled out two twenties and laid them on the counter beside the bag.

"Keep the change, can you tell me where a Voodoo Priest would be?" Sam asked. "A real one."

"There's one a couple of streets over, but he's particular about who he sees."

"Thanks for the things and information." Sam nodded to her before picking up his purchases and leaving.

 **spn**

Sam looked down the street and started walking toward the end of it to head deeper into the barrio. He walked down the street trying to be inconspicuous as he noticed locals staring hard at him because he couldn't help but stick out, tall and white. He stopped at the beginning of an alleyway and looked down it getting a sense this was where he needed to go. He stepped into the dank, shadowed alley walking cautiously down it until he was almost to the end and stopped at a door inset into the wall. There were no neon signs or arrows pointing to it, but he knew this was the place. Sam steeled himself and knocked twice on the door, waiting for it to be answered. He listened and heard shuffling before the door was pulled slightly open and a dark skinned face stared out at him.

"Hello?" Sam said cautiously. "I seek an audience with the Priest."

The eyes looked Sam up and down several times before he opened the door enough for him to enter. Sam slowly stepped into the room to be assaulted by a heavy, cloying scent of earth, spices, herbs and a hint of sweetness. The room was dimly lit by different colored candles placed around the room. There were several chairs and a small couch and a bookcase with pamphlets, books and brochures in the room and a doorway corded off with strings of beads hanging from the frame.

"Wait here." the man said in a thick, heavy accent.

Sam watched him disappear behind the beaded curtain and tried to decide whether to sit or stay standing. He didn't have time to decide when the man came back and motioned him into the other room. Sam walked through the doorway into the room and saw a large carved, wooden chair sitting on a round red rug that had sigils woven on it. Candles burned on both sides of the chair and sitting in the chair was an elderly man who stared at him with eyes full of wisdom. The younger man leaned over and whispered to the elder and nodded to Sam.

"Ou pa renmen lòt moun yo, ou gen yon bagay gwo twou san fon andedan nan ou." the elder spoke to Sam.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Sam said looking to the other man.

"My father say you are not like others, he say something inside you." the man translated.

Sam stared wide eyed at the Priest, not knowing that what was in him could be seen by others.

"Can you tell him I need help summoning and trapping a demon, a very powerful one."

The man turned back to the elder and whispered into his ear.

"Nan pèlen yon yon sèl move lespri sou dwe dispoze pou yo touye pou tèt yo."

"To trap demon, one must be willin' to sacrifice self." the younger man relayed to Sam.

"I will do whatever it takes. Will you help me?"

"Gen yon période mwen ka montre w jèn chasè." he told his son.

"There is a spell I can show you young hunter."

"I would very grateful for any help."

"Se pou w pridan sa ki mal la pa konsome ou."

"He say, Be wary the evil does not consume you." he repeated. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam nodded yes and watched as the Voodoo Priest instructed his son to retrieve something from a cabinet across the room. He accepted the scroll and with shaky hands unrolled it and motioned for his son to copy something from it. Sam watched with interest waiting for them to finish.

"This spell you use. Tread carefully young one." the son told him holding out the paper to him.

"Thank you." Sam said taking the paper and glancing at it to see it printed in small tight writing. He scanned the ingredients and the spell noticing it was fairly simple as spells went.

"Ale kounye a kontinye vwayaj ou." the Priest said bowing his head slightly to Sam.

"Go now continue your journey." the son translated before going to the curtain of beads to show Sam out.

"Thank you." Sam told him again bowing to him before stepping through the doorway and to the front door. He turned to the son and press some money into his hand but didn't say anything. He stepped back out into the alley, pausing to let his eyes adjust before walking back toward the alley opening. He stepped onto the cobblestone and looked both ways before heading back toward where he had left his car. He had only gone a block when the hairs on the of his neck began to tingle and a chill ran down his spine. Sam knew he was being followed and scanned his surroundings quickly working out a plan. He stepped into a diner and made his way back toward the bathroom, but slipped out the back door and made his way partway down the alley and hid in a recess waiting for whomever was following him to appear. He didn't have to wait long before he heard hurried footsteps of someone heading up the alley and then turning to come his way. Sam waited, gun in hand, as a figure past by his hiding spot. He knew as soon as he saw the man he was a demon. He could see the twisted black soul of the demon secured inside the man, but no sign of the human soul was left. Sam stepped out and clenched his fist tightly, making the man drop to the his knees and cry out in pain. He quickly looked around to be sure no one saw this and hurried to his side, jerking him to his feet and dragging him away. He found an empty building and broke into it throwing the demon to the dusty floor.

"Why are you following me?" Sam growled at him, holding him in place with his power.

"You're a Winchester." he spat at him. "My boss will be pleased if I brought you back."

"Who's your boss?"

"I'm not saying."

"Wrong answer." Sam stated squeezing his fist as he watched the demon squirm in agony.

"He's a crossroads demon."

"Do you know the demon in Brady Stevenson?"

"No."

"Then you're no use to me." Sam said locking on to demon's soul and pulling it from the body and sending it back to hell. The body of the human slumped to the floor dead without the demon in it. Once he was done, he headed back out and continued on to his car.

 **spn**

Dean was napping on the couch with Deanna on his chest when his cell began to ring. He stirred and reached for it from the end table.

"H'lo." he mumbled trying to wake up.

"Dean man, how's it hanging."

"Ash? What's going on?" Dean yawned looking down at his sleeping niece.

"I was checking the algorithm I'm running for demon sightings and found a piggyback attached to several lines of the program. Someone thought they were good enough to ride my script and not be seen."

"Could you say that in English Ash?"

"I was hacked. Someone's following my program so when I find something it alerts them too."

"Any idea who?"

"No, but Dr. Badass is on it and I'll let you know when I find them. The last location it was checked was near Louisiana."

"Thanks Ash, keep me posted I'm heading out in the morning." he said before hanging up.

Dean eased to a sitting position and cuddle Deanna to his chest before getting up. He laid her into the port-a-crib beside the couch and went into the study to find Bobby.

"Bobby, Ash called." Dean told him taking a seat by the desk.

"Did he have some news?"

"Something strange, said he had been hacked and someone was watching his demon program run."

"Had a couple of hunters call said they were tracking a demon, but when they found it, someone else had taken care of it."

"And they didn't see another hunter?"

"Nope."

"Where was this at?"

"Louisiana, about fifty miles from the border of Texas."

"I'm gonna head out in the morning, head that way so when Ash gets another location, I'll be closer."

"You think it might be your brother, don't you?"

"To be honest, I don't know what to think, but Deanna's lost one parent, I'm not about to let her lose another." he said getting up. "I'm gonna put her to bed and head that way myself. Wanna get an early start tomorrow."

"Alright son, I'll be up to take care of the lass."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied getting up to get Deanna so he could put her to bed in his room. She grunted and mewed not liking being disturbed, but settled back down when Dean gave her a pacifier. He trooped up the stairs and to his bedroom. Deciding to go ahead and change her diaper, he laid her on his bed and got the wipes, diaper and cream. After giving Deanna a dry bottom, Dean gently laid her in her crib and covered her before heading to the bathroom. When he was done, he changed clothes and turned his bed down so he could crawl in and collapse on the mattress. His mind was spinning with what Ash told him and he was afraid to be hopeful that this might be his first strong lead on his brother. _Just let me find him_ , Dean thought as he drew in deep breaths to calm and relax him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my creation an I hope you are being entertained. So paths may cross soon. Thanks to all who have left me reviews. They make my day. Please review. NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Dean drove toward Texas and he hoped toward his brother. He knew if anyone could hack Ash, it was Sam. If Sam did get away, he didn't know why he hadn't contacted him. Something was going on with his brother and he was scared for him. Dean had checked a map and marked the places Ash had given him and the ones John told him about from the hunters. The path was leading west and he hoped to intercept it somewhere in Texas. He hoped to find his brother there. He pulled off the Interstate at the next exit for gas and some fast food before continuing on. He also wanted to contact Ash to see if he had learned anything new to help him. Dean guided the Impala up the exit ramp and looked both ways before deciding which gas station to use. He stepped on the gas and eased his Baby onto the road and toward the gas station.

The station wasn't busy as Dean finished pumping gas and moved the car to a space so he could run in to the restroom and grab some jerky and water. He walked through the store and found the restrooms first and then picked up the food and water before heading back out. Once he was in the Impala, Dean pulled his cell out and dialed Ash.

"Dr. Badass speaking." Ash drawled out.

"Ash, it's me. Have you narrowed that location for me?"

"Hey! I was just about to call; I'll send you the co-ordinates."

"Thanks Ash, keep me posted." Dean said ending the call and pulling up the text with the location. He pulled out a map and worked out where it was, seeing he was only an hour or so away. What he didn't know was that Sam was heading to the same location but from a different direction.

 **spn**

Sam checked Ash's algorithm and made his own adjustments to the coding. He waited for it to run and scribbled the location down before signing off and heading that way. He was only an hour away and his heart beat faster knowing this was the closest he had come to finding Brady. Sam had to be cautious because he didn't want to lose him this time. He had found where he stayed twice on Intel from the crossroads demon he had made a blood pact with, but was a step behind both times and missed catching him. But this time it felt different, maybe this time he would be one step closer to getting the revenge he wanted. He pulled into a gas station for gas and restroom break since the car was running low. He wasn't taking very good care of himself since he had been on the road, eating fast food, barely sleeping, researching every minute, unless he was driving; he was so obsessed with his revenge nothing else matter. Sam allowed himself to think about it for a couple of minutes and now he got it, why his father was so hell bent on killed the Yellow Eyed Demon. He could actually see things through his father's eyes right now.

It didn't take him long to finish at the gas station and get back out on the road. Traffic was light so he figured he could make good time and would have time to survey the location before attacking. He sipped the Red Bull, letting the caffeine charge him as he went over in his head a plan that would help him capture Brady. He concentrated on the road again as he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was trying to prepare himself for what he hoped was a face to face with the demon that helped destroy his life.

 **spn**

The house was two story and set off the road with a six foot wall surrounding it. Sam lay in a hiding spot checking it out with binoculars. He could see demons patrolling the grounds and several more inside as they passed by windows. Sam was patient as he watched waiting to verify that this was where Brady was staying. He stretched on the blanket and worked to loosen his stiff muscles as he watched for new movement around the house. So far he hadn't seen Brady anywhere and had to wait nearly two hours before a black BMW pulled to the gate and punched in a code, waiting for the gate to roll open so it could drive in. Sam trained the binoculars on the car as it pulled to the front of the house. He watched Brady climb out of the back of the car and stroll to the front door letting himself in. He watched the guards as they made their rounds and waited for the night to fall. He wanted to catch Brady off guard and be sure he didn't escape.

 **spn**

Dean drove through the neighborhood looking around wondering where he should be. His cell pinged and he looked at the text seeing an address sent from Ash. He looked around and saw he wasn't on the right street. He drove to the next intersection and found the road and started looking for the house number. Dean was trying to decide what to do because if his brother was around somewhere, he didn't want to scare him off or miss him. He saw a house for sale and pulled into the driveway deciding the Impala would stand out too much and was too noisy. He needed to go in on foot in order to not be seen. Getting out of the Impala, Dean looked around noting the number of the house and trying to determine where the one he was looking for was located on the block. It was just starting to get dark as he made his way toward the back of the house deciding to try and work his way toward the house from the back.

The house was dimly lit from the back as Dean worked his way through the shadows and found a place so he could examine it. He saw two guards walking around the grounds and wondered who lived there. He waited to see if anything was going to happen. A tall, dark, figure moved around the corner of the house from the front and toward the two unsuspecting guards. Dean watched as suddenly the two guards fell to the ground. He didn't see any type of weapon used and watched the figure move toward the house. There was no doubt now in Dean's mind, that was his brother and he moved from his hiding spot to go after him. Dean found a spot to scale the wall and drop quietly on the other side. He stopped at the two bodies and pulled out a small flashlight to inspect them, but didn't see any wounds or blood. He had no idea what Sam had done to them. Dean followed in his brother's footsteps to the house and went in the same door he did coming across two other bodies, one in the entryway and the other further down the hall. He heard raised voices and headed in that direction.

 **spn**

"Sammy...I wondered what happened to you." Brady drawled out as Sam held him in place in the middle of a large study. "Seems a lot of my staff died back at the warehouse, I'm thinking maybe you got juiced."

"It's Sam. No ones allowed to call me that but my brother." Sam spat at him as he squeezed his hand into a fist making Brady wince under his farce of acting all cool and brave.

Neither Sam nor Brady saw Dean standing in the shadows listening and watching their confrontation.

"I heard what happened to poor Jessica, such a loss." he sneered.

"Don't you say her name you bastard. You're not worthy! She was innocent and kind and never hurt anyone."

"But Sammy, she was standing in the way of your progress. I mean look at you, can you feel it in you? Don't you feel powerful and invincible? C'mon Sam, think of the things we could do together. Hell, we could rule Hell."

"All I feel is rage, hatred and disgust for you and you're going to pay for what you did to me and Jess" Sam announced holding his head high as he brought his fist up and squeezed harder while he twisted it.

Dean watched as the man called Brady groaned through gritted teeth as he doubled over slightly clutching his stomach. He saw black smoke try to come out of his mouth and realized the guy was possessed by a demon.

"You're not getting away that easy." Sam told Brady as he used his other hand to push the demon back into the body. "You wanted me to open up and accept my powers, well I have and I plan on making you and your boss pay for destroying my life and the one I loved."

"Oh Sammy..." Brady said grimacing in pain. "You can send me to hell, but I won't be there long, I'll be back..."

"I wouldn't count on that Brady." Sam laughed angrily. "'Cos ya see, I learned a few things over the past months. I don't just send you to hell, I learned how to kill." he said smiling in satisfaction when a look of fear crossed Brady's face. "You're going to the Empty and there's no coming back from there for anyone. Enjoy the nothingness and the cold, ebony darkness."

Dean watched in shock and wonderment as Sam brought his fist into his other hand and began to squeeze them together while rubbing one over the other. He could sense a change in the air around him as it seemed to grow heavy and seemed charged with electrical particulars. Sam moaned loudly and cried out in pain as he continued his assault on the demon. Brady was screaming now and had fallen on his knees as Sam continued to rip the demon's soul apart until it was scattered in the void of nothing. Dean watched Brady fall to the floor dead and Sam stumbled slightly before collapsing on the floor too.

"Sammy?" Dean cried out running to his side. He turned Sam over and saw blood dripping from his nose and his body felt like it was on fire. He felt for a pulse and felt it racing under his finger and made sure he was breathing. "Sammy?" he called to him again but got no response.

Seeing his brother was unconscious, Dean gripped him under his arms and pulled him to the front door and out onto the porch. He knew he couldn't carry him all the way back to the Impala without being noticed so he was going to bring the Impala to them. He searched Sam's pocket for a car key and found one in his jacket. Dean was going to try and find the car and get Sam's things to take with them. He stopped at the BMW sitting in front of the house and found it unlocked. He found the remote for the gate to open it and jogged down the driveway toward the gate. After going through the gate, Dean smashed the control on the wall outside the gate so it couldn't be closed and walked quickly down the street looking for Sam's car. He knew it was a Toyota and it would be plain and a light color. He clicked the key remote listening for the sound of the car unlocking and looking for lights. Partway down the block he finally heard the beep, beep of a car and found it parked on the side of the road. He looked in the front and back seat but didn't see anything. Dean went around to the trunk and opened it seeing two duffle bags and a computer bag. Dean scooped everything up and headed on down the street to where he had left the Impala. After depositing the bags in the Impala, Dean got in and headed back to the house where he had left Sam.

 **spn**

The Impala made its way up the driveway and stopped beside the BMW. Dean got out and went back up the steps to where he had left Sam.

"Ok Sammy gotta get ya to the car." Dean mumbled as he worked on getting his lifeless body up and over his shoulder to carry it to the car. His mind was reeling from what he saw, but right now all he could think about was getting Sam out of here and away from this place, then he would deal with everything else. Dean opened the back door and slipped Sam from his shoulder and eased him onto the seat, letting his body lay down in the back. He went around to the other side and reached in to pull Sam further into the car before closing the door and going back around to bend his legs and close the other door. Dean got into the driver's seat and started the Impala. He looked back at his brother before pulling out and heading back down the driveway and out of the neighborhood. He wanted to put some miles between them and that house before finding a place to stop and check Sam out. Dean noticed there was still a small trickle of blood coming from Sam's nose, but he seemed to be breathing ok. Dean drove for two hours before deciding to stop at a motel so he could see about Sam who was still unconscious in the back. Being out of it for this long threw up red flags for Dean, but he had no idea of what to do, but get him into a motel room and be sure his nose had stopped bleeding and see about lowering his body temperature. What he saw Sam do to that demon blew his mind, but he had no notion of _how_ he did it. That in itself worried him. But right now all he could think about was if Sam was going to wake up or not.

* * *

 **A/N: The brothers are finally united but is it too late? Will Sam be able to come back from this? Thank you for all the support and reviews. I hope you have enjoyed my creation and would urge anyone reading to leave me a review. I do like to know what readers think of it. Please review. NC**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the bro moments in this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my creation. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Dean parked the Impala in front of the room and got out to unlock the door and get their bags inside before getting his brother out and into the room. He deposited him on a bed then double locked the door before going back to his brother.

"Oh Sammy, what happened to you?" Dean asked as he shed his jacket before sitting down beside Sam on the bed. He reached down and pulled Sam's boots off before working his jacket off his body and tossing it to the floor. Dean headed into the bathroom to wet a washcloth to clean the blood from Sam's face. "Man you're still burning up." he told Sam as he wiped under and around his nose before wiping the rest of his face. "Think you can swallow a couple of pills for your fever?" he asked really not expecting an answer but needing to talk to keep his anxiety from getting out of control. Dean got up and found some medicine in his bag and got a glass with a small amount of water. Dean took a knife and crushed the pills dropping it into the water and swishing it around to dissolve the pills. "Ok Sammy, you gotta swallow this." he told him as he let the mixture trickle into Sam's mouth. He tilted Sam's head back slightly and massaged his neck to get him to swallow. Sam coughed and automatically swallowed the medicine losing only a small amount out of the corner of his mouth that Dean caught with the corner of the sheet. "You did good bro."

Sam never moved as Dean continued to check him out for any injury before rewetting the wash cloth with colder water and laying it across his forehead. He sat back and looked at his brother's face seeing how thin it looked and the bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep. Dean could tell he had lost weight when he carried him to the car, but he could really tell how much now. He pulled a blanket up over his body and just sat there staring at him not believing he had finally found him. Dean ran a finger down his cheek and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear as he blinked back the tears. He flipped the cold cloth and positioned it back on his forehead before feeling his body to see if it had cooled down any. He was exhausted and still wound as tight as a spring, but he knew he needed rest if he was going to help his brother.

"I'm gonna be right over here bro, you need to come back to me." Dean told him softly then got up to kick off his boots and lay down on the other bed. He left the small lamp on between their beds so he could see his brother. He let his eyes close not able to hold them open, but before he could let himself drift off they sprang back open and he looked over to be sure Sam was still there. Seeing Sam still on the bed, he sighed and closed his eyes again trying to let the stress drain from his body.

 **spn**

Whimpers and soft cries woke Dean in the early morning just before dawn. He pulled himself from his bed and went over to his brother who was tossing in his bed. He had kicked off the blanket and seemed to be fighting in his sleep.

"Hey bro, easy now." Dean cautioned his brother trying to wake him.

Sam moaned louder but didn't seem to know Dean was there. He pushed Sam over to make room in the bed and crawled in with him. He pulled Sam into his arms and spread the blanket over both of them as he whispered into his brother's ear.

"I got ya Sammy. It's gonna be ok bro." Dean whispered trying to calm him down. He rubbed small circles on his back and continued to talk to him trying to get through to him. He began to hum quietly to him as Sam's stiff body slowly started to relax against him. "That's it Sammy." Dean hummed. He felt Sam clutching the front of his shirt tightly in his fist as he mumbled Jess several times. He could only surmise that Jess had been killed and something happened to his brother but he wasn't sure what. He held him tightly, trying to comfort him. It wasn't long before Sam had calmed down with his head tucked into Dean's neck. Dean could feel the gentle breathe from his brother on his neck. At least it seemed Sam had cooled down now and actually felt cold to the touch. He pulled the blanket closer and tucked it in around them for warmth. He closed his eyes and let his brother rest on his chest as he drifted to sleep too. This wasn't the first time Dean had comforted his little brother like this and it probably wouldn't be the last.

 **spn**

Consciousness came slowly back to Sam as he tried to open his leaden eyes and figure out where he was. He let his other senses take over when he couldn't get his eyes open. Sam could hear the steady beat of a heart, could smell a slightly sweaty aroma, could taste a coppery taste in his mouth, could feel the body he was partly laying on and the soft material he still had fisted in his hands. Sam's mind wasn't working enough to put together what was going on. He felt strong arms around him and could hear someone snoring softly. Sam wasn't afraid; all this was familiar to him from a time long ago. He didn't want to open his eyes and let his mind fall back into the abyss and darkness once again. He didn't want to come back to reality yet, he wanted to go back to the dream world and see Jess again.

Dean squinted his eyes and pulled himself out of sleep looking around the room. He felt the weight of his brother on his chest and looked down to the top of his head running a hand over it to smooth down his unruly hair. He wasn't sure the time, but his stomach was telling him it was time for some food and he definitely needed to pee. Dean eased his brother off is chest and gently worked his shirt out of one hand as Sam grunted and mumbled about being moved. Deciding it was easier to leave the shirt he unbuttoned it and worked his arms out of it allowing Sam to have it as he rolled over and curled around it. Dean went to the bathroom first and came back out checking on his brother before grabbing his jacket to head across the street for some food. He didn't know how long it had been since Sam had ate, but he was sure he needed sustenance. He headed out the door hoping his brother wouldn't wake up and try to leave while he was gone. They had a lot to discuss when he woke up.

 **spn**

Dean looked around the diner as he waited for his food. No one looked interested in him and that was how he liked it. He looked up when the waitress brought his order, thanked her and headed back across the street to the motel room. He had gotten the room for two nights not knowing what was wrong with his brother or how long it would take him to wake up. Dean squinted at the bright sunlight as he walked through the parking lot toward the street. He hurried across the intersection and headed back behind the motel to his room. Dean let himself in and looked to the bed to see Sam still curled up asleep. H sat the bags on the table and went to his brother to wake him.

"Hey bro, you need to wake up." Dean told him shaking his shoulder and patting his cheek. "C'mon you've been out for over eleven hours now."

Sam grunted and mumbled something Dean couldn't understand and tried to pull away. Dean wasn't giving up and pulled him back to face him patting his face to get his attention.

"Sammy not taking no for an answer dude." Dean told him pulling the warm blanket off and shaking him harder. "Open your eyes buddy."

Sam rolled his head and moaned as he forced his eyes open a slit trying to bring the blur in front of him into focus. He got his hand to his face and tried to wipe the crud and sleep from them and get his mind working again.

"D..." he tried to say but couldn't get the word out. His mouth and throat felt like he had a mouth full of sand in it.

"There you are. Now come on Sleeping Beauty, let's get you up." Dean suggested swinging his feet off the bed and helping him to sit up. "Easy now, you've been vertical for nearly half a day."

Once Dean had Sam standing and stable, he moved him into the bathroom and to the commode.

"Ok, why don't you do your thing and wash up, I've got food. You need to eat." Dean told him stepping out once Sam was balanced. He left the door open enough to hear Sam if he needed help and waited for him to finish up. When he heard the water running, Dean pushed the door open more and waited for Sam to come out. Sam had water dripping from the hair around his face where it looked like he tried to wash his face and forgot about his hair. "Hold up." Dean said stepping into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to pat his head and stop the dripping of the water. "There, now let's eat while its still warm." he said steering him to a chair at the table. He could feel the slight tremble in Sam's body as he held his arm.

Sam allowed himself to be led to the table and sat down in the chair Dean pulled out. He looked on the table at the food and drink before reaching for the drink. Sam pulled the drink closer and started to pick it up, then decided to use both hands to hold it so he could sip it relishing the cold, sweet taste. The liquid coated his dry, parched mouth and throat making it where he could finally swallow easier.

"I got ya some soup and a sandwich, figured that might be easy on your stomach." Dean told him as he bit into a burger. He watched Sam look at the food for a moment, like he wasn't sure what to do before picking up a plastic spoon and dipping it into the soup. Dean watched the noodles fall off as Sam's hand shook unsteadily on the way to his mouth. By the time he got it to his mouth there were only a couple of noodles on the spoon. Sam put what was left on the spoon in his mouth and chewed slowly before dipping it in again with the same results. "Let me." Dean told him moving his chair closer and taking the spoon from Sam's fingers. He filled the spoon and fed it to Sam watching him chew and swallow. Sam had his mouth already open for another bit before Dean had the spoon to his mouth. He leaned slightly closer to Dean in his eagerness to have more. "That's it Sammy, get some food in you an' how 'bout a shower before laying back down. Put some sweats and a tee shirt on, you'll be more comfortable at least. You wanna try a bite of the sandwich? I got turkey I hope that's ok." Dean rambled on not expecting Sam to answer him. He was just glad to see him eating wondering how long it had been since his last meal. He watched Sam rub his temples like his head was hurting and noted it. Sam picked up half the sandwich and bit into it, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of it. Dean had even remembered he liked the spicy mustard instead of the plain. "You think you can get a shower after you eat?"

Sam nodded his head yes since his mouth was full of sandwich. He didn't know how Dean found him or what he saw, but right now he couldn't think about that. All he wanted was a few more bits of food, a hot shower and some more sleep. Killing Brady had drained him more than he thought it would and he needed to rest and recharge before finishing this and going after Azazel. His mind was still foggy and he couldn't think coherently, but he did know he had to get away from Dean. He couldn't be a part of this. He would try and stop him or get himself hurt or killed trying to help. For now he would let Dean mother him and gain his strength and come up with a plan to slip away. He accepted another spoon of soup before feeling his stomach cramp slightly from actually having real food for a change. He chanced one more bite of sandwich before deciding that was all he should try to eat for now.

"I'm done." he said hoarsely pushing the sandwich away and setting back.

"Ok, not bad. I'll put the rest in the fridge for later. You need any pain meds?" Dean said putting the lid back on the soup and wrapping the sandwich up. "I'll get ya some sleep clothes and you can get a shower, probably make ya feel better." he said sticking the food in the mini fridge. He got Sam's duffle and looked in it until he found what he thought were clean clothes and took them to the bathroom before coming back to get Sam. "Alright, will ya be ok by yerself in there?"

"Headache, maybe some Tylenol. I'll be ok." he whispered walking carefully to the bathroom.

"Here, take a couple." Dean said sitting the bottle on the sink. "If you need stronger let me know."

Dean left him standing by the sink and closed the door but left it open a few inches so he could hear him. He went to Sam's bed and turned it down and straightened the covers so it would be ready for him to use. He wasn't sure what Sam was going through but he could tell he was drained and needed to rest. Even thought it was early afternoon, Dean was going to let Sam sleep all he wanted. If he needed to get the room for another night, he would, but they were going to talk before leaving here. He listened to the water running and could tell when Sam stepped under the spray to shower. Dean went back to the table and sat down to finish eating his burger and steak fries. Even with it cold, it was still good and he finished it off.

He looked up and watched Sam step from the bathroom and make a bee line for the bed like he was on autopilot. Sam sat on the bed and glanced to the floor before seeing Dean's shirt. He picked it up and crawled under the covers, burying his head into the pillow and clutching Dean's shirt tightly to his chest as he let his eyes close. Dean got up and went over to the bed to adjust the covers and tucking them around Sam's body. Once he was satisfied Sam was comfortable and resting, he picked up his jacket and stepped outside to make a phone call.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: As a special thank you to all who are reading this story, I am posting another chapter this weekend, a continuation of the bro moments. I hope you have enjoyed the story as it draws to an end, only four chapters and the epilogue left. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Bobby was feeding Deanna when his cell began to ring. He got up and grabbed it from the counter as Deanna whined and smacked the tray of her seat wanting more food.

"I hear ya lass." Bobby told her giving her another bite. "H'llo."

"Bobby, everything ok there?" Dean asked as he leaned against the Impala in the parking lot of the motel.

"Dean? We're good, what'd you find?" he asked recognizing the tone of his voice.

"I found Sammy." he sighed rubbing his eyes not sure what to tell him.

"Is he ok son? Are you heading home?"

"I'm not sure...There's something going on with him...We're at a motel for now. He's resting. I'm not sure when we'll be heading your way. How's Deanna?"

"The lass is fine, she's eating right now." Bobby said as Deanna jabbered trying to get his attention. "Don't be too hard on him; you don't know what's going on with him."

"I know, give Baby Girl a big kiss for me. I'll call you later when I know more."

"Ok Dean, take care of your brother."

"Bye Bobby." he said hanging up and just stood there leaning against the Impala letting the sun heat his face. The air had a nip of coolness to it so he zipped his jacket for warmth. He stood there for ten minutes more before deciding to go back in and check on his brother. Dean let himself back into the room, being quiet so he wouldn't wake Sam. It didn't look like he had moved since he lay down. He searched in his duffle and found clean sleep clothes before discarding his jacket and heading for the bathroom to get his own shower.

 **spn**

After the shower, Dean found the remote for the television and settled on the bed before turning it on. He lowered the volume and searched the channels until he came across an old movie and left it there. He drifted in and out of sleep as he listened to the drone of the television. He occasionally glanced to the bed where his brother was still sleeping. Sam had moved a couple of times but didn't wake up. Dean could tell the sun was moving across the sky as the shadows changed and got darker in the room. It was well after dinner time when Dean decided to run back across to the diner for something to eat. He grabbed a pair of jeans to change into and checked on Sam before leaving the room. The diner wasn't busy so he got his food quickly and headed back to the room. Dean sat at the table and ate before changing back into sweats before crawling back into bed. He found another movie and propped himself up in bed to watch. It was after midnight when Dean clicked off the television and settled down in his bed to try and sleep.

 **spn**

In the early morning darkness, Sam rolled over letting his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room as he breathed in several deep breaths while waking himself up. He lay there letting his mind clear as he went over what had happened in the last twenty four hours. He turned his head to see a mound on the other bed and knew he hadn't been dreaming after all and his brother was there. What Sam didn't know was how much he had seen. After a few more minutes of lying there, he slowly sat up trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake Dean. He was going to try and sneak out without him knowing. He shifted quietly and found his boots by the bed slipping them on before standing up. He made it to the middle of the room before a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Goin' somewhere S'mmy?" Dean asked as he gazed at his brother's back that had stiffened with his words.

"I need to go." Sam said just loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Can't let you do that bro." Dean said getting up and moving around in front of Sam putting himself between Sam and the door.

"You don't understand Dean, I have to finish this." Sam told him staring deep into his eyes. "Deanna...We won't be safe until...Let me go, I've got to end this. I'm the only one who can." Sam begged earnestly.

"Sammy, I don't know what's happening here but what I do know is I'm not letting you do this alone. You can talk to me or not, but I'm not gonna let you leave."

"You can't stop me." Sam said raising his hand and pushing Dean aside without touching him.

"Shit!" Dean said as he stumbled to the side looking surprisingly at Sam as he felt himself being moved by some unknown force. "Sam what aren't you telling me? I'm your brother, don't shut me out, please Sammy. I promised your daughter that I would bring her Daddy back to her and I can't break that promise. Not to her." Dean stated giving him his best big brother look as he moved back in Sam's way.

"No Dean!" Sam growled angrily pushing out again and sending Dean stumbling backwards to land on a bed. Sam turned to pick up his duffle but was stopped by Dean tightly latching onto his arm so he couldn't go out the door.

"Not getting rid of me that easily bro. Am I gonna have to kick your ass so I can knock some sense into you?" Dean asked sternly not about to give up on his brother. Sam was in trouble and he was going to help him whether he liked it or not. That was his job, had been since Sam was brought home from the hospital. That was never going to change for him, no matter what.

"I don't want you there for what I have to do Dean."

"Give me one good reason why?" Dean demanded.

"Because..." Sam started and stopped as his agony began to build and he turned away from him. "I don't know what I might become when I use these powers, especially if I have to open myself completely to them. It could change me forever...I could become dangerous." he finally got out, afraid to look at his brother for fear of what he might see.

"And that's why I need to be there." Dean told him. "If you need help coming back, I can be your anchor. You might as well accept it; you're not doing this without me." Dean said more determined than ever now.

Sam pulled in a deep breath and let it out at he started off in the distance. It was so good to see his brother again but could he put him in danger with what he needed to do. Sam knew Dean really couldn't stop him if he truly wanted to leave. Dean had taken care of him like he always had his entire life. Maybe if he told him what was going on, he would understand the danger and stand down.

"Alright, I guess you deserve an explanation." Sam said drawing his lips into a thin line.

"Sit." Dean replied going to the table and sitting down himself. "I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." he said waiting for Sam to join him.

After a moment's hesitation, Sam moved to the chair and sat across from him. He picked up a napkin that was lying on the table and began to randomly fold it as he worked out in his head what he was going to say. He stared intently at his fingers as they folded and unfolded it into different patterns.

"How's Deanna?" he finally asked.

"She's ok, misses her Daddy and Momma." Dean answered not saying anything about what he thought had happened. He wanted Sam to tell him in his own words. "You named her after me bro, I'm honored."

"It just felt right as soon as I laid eyes on her." he said lost in thought for a moment. "Crap! I don't know where to begin." he huffed, frustrated with himself. He rubbed a hand down his face before resting his head in his palms for a few moments.

"Why don't you start with why you disappeared?" Dean suggested.

"Ok. I started having a nightmare about Jessica, Jess; it happened more than once. I saw her die the same way Mom did, on the ceiling on fire and it freaked me out...The only thing we could do was run, disappear and hoped no one found us."

"Why wouldn't you call me for help?" Dean asked trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"I was afraid that...That the monsters would come with you. I wanted to call you so many times...I wish I had." Sam said hanging his head in shame. "When Deanna was born the only thing missing was having you there with us to celebrate."

"So you went off the grid, changed your name and found a place to lay low. So what happened?"

"Demons. They kidnapped us from where Jess worked at. Held us captive in a warehouse. Jess was killed and I couldn't stop it." Sam said clenching his jaw as he held his emotions in check.

"I'm sorry about Jess Sammy." Dean said sadly. "I truly am. What happened at that warehouse? Dad and me found the bodies."

"A close friend from college, it turned out he was a demon. He'd been watching me all that time, even introduced me to Jess. He told me when I was six months old a demon, Yellow Eyes, came into my bedroom and fed me his blood, demon blood...He told me I was one of Azazel's special children and had powers, I just had to unlock them so I could use them."

"Wait! Hold on, you mean that's who killed Mom, a demon named Azazel? He's the Yellow Eyed bastard?" Dean questioned.

"Yes and that's why Mom was killed, she was trying to protect me. It's my fault she died."

"You get that out of your head right now. You are **not** the reason Mom died, she was doing what any Mom would of done, protect her child. Besides, you were only six months old, you couldn't of done anything."

"Brady told me there was a war going on in Hell and I was to be their secret weapon. They fed me demon blood and used hurting Jess to get me to cooperate. A demon possessed her but I stopped it and she stabbed the demon attacking her, but he killed her before I could stop him..." Sam said stopping for a moment, swallowing hard as he closed his eyes when the memories came back. "They wanted that door opened but they didn't know just how powerful I really was. My rage consumed me and I lashed out with everything I had."

"You killed all those demons by yourself?"

"I guess, I didn't even know they were dead until I started to leave."

"But how?"

"I can exorcise demons with my mind, but I can also kill them and to keep us safe, I've got to kill Azazel too."

"Well count me in, I want a piece of that sonovabitch too." Dean growled madly as a rage began to build inside of him. "You owe me that much Sam."

"But don't you see how dangerous it could be? He's no run of the mill demons. He's probably the most powerful one we've ever had to deal with. Dean you could be killed." Sam complained getting up to pace across the room in frustration. He was trying to figure out how to convince Dean to stand down.

"So could you bro." Dean said quietly. "Someone's gotta have your back and you know I'm the best."

Sam stood with his back to Dean as everything rolled around in his head and he tried to sort it out. He felt his brother's strong hand being placed on his shoulder and squeezed gently before turning into Dean's arms allowing him to hold him tight. Sam folded his arms around his brother as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. He felt one escape to leave a wet track down his face. Sam buried his face into Dean's neck feeling Dean cup his neck and massage it gently while whispering softly into his ear.

"I got ya bro, I'm here." Dean mumbled.

Sam stayed in the safe arms of his brother for several minutes before stepping away from Dean and wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He drew in a shaky breath and looked at his brother.

"So tell me about these powers." Dean said. He moved to the coffee pot to get some coffee started before turning back to his brother. Sam had sat back down at the table and waited for Dean to do the same.

"I don't know...I can see demons in people. I can pull them out and send them back to hell or I can kill them. Some are harder to deal with than others, like Brady. It took a lot out of me, more than I thought it would."

"And I'm thinking there's more you're not telling me." Dean said eyeing his brother closely. He had felt the invisible force move him a moment ago and it scared the crap out of him, but this was his brother and he'd do anything for him. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes." Sam said accepting the cup of coffee Dean pushed toward him. He wrapped his cold hands around the cup and let it warm them before bringing it to his lips to sip it and let it warm the inside of his body. He was sure Dean wasn't going to like what he was going to tell him, but there was no other way.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Dean didn't know what to say to his brother after he explained to him how he was going to find Azazel, trap him and destroy him. It sounded completely crazy and deep down in his gut, he wasn't sure Sam would walk away from it. He looked over at his brother as he poured another cup of coffee and doctored it before sitting back down and pushing it toward Sam.

"So...Now do you wanna let me go so I can do this alone? It will be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." Sam asked when it looked like Dean wasn't going to say anything.

"No way dude! I'm your big brother and if you're going to do that, I'm gonna be right there beside you. When has our job ever not been dangerous? If I can't help, I can at least be there for support. You're not alone in this anymore, understand me?"

"Thanks Dee." Sam said softly. He was glad Dean wanted to stay, but he was still worried for him. What if he turned evil and attacked him too? "But you have to promise me something...If I go dark and can't come back you've gotta stop me. I don't wanna chance hurting innocent people, if it comes to it you've gotta kill me."

Dean looked at him in shock as the words sunk in what Sam was asking of him.

"No Sammy, don't you think like that!" he admonished him. "That's not gonna happen, you have to believe that. We're gonna kill this bastard and you're gonna come home and hug your baby girl. I won't accept any other outcome." Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped through some things and held it up for Sam to see. It was a picture of Deanna laughing happily on the screen.

"This, Sammy, is why we're gonna kick that sonovabitch's ass. You gotta remember that and nothing else. You are going home to your daughter." he said softer letting Sam take the cell to stare at the picture of his daughter. Sam blinked back the tears blurring his eyes as he ran a finger over the screen. She had grown so much since he had last seen her. Sam didn't say anything to Dean's statement since he wasn't as confident as his brother about what was going to happen. He wanted to be more hopeful, but he couldn't. He had no idea how giving in completely was going to affect him and if he could come back.

"Whatever happens, you've gotta promise me to take care of Deanna."

"Of course I will and you're gonna be right there beside me being her Dad."

"Guess we should get going then. I've found an isolated place to do it."

"Alright, let's get our things together and we'll head out." Dean replied knowing the conversation was over for now.

The brothers gathered their duffle and weapon bags and headed out to the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and the deposited everything in it before heading around to get in the car. Dean cranked his Baby and headed out of the parking lot toward Sioux Falls. Sam had found a place about four hours outside of Sioux Falls to perform the spell and if they were lucky, kill the demon that killed their mother and was the reason Jess was dead. Sam was going to have his revenge or die trying. He stared absently out the windshield his mind lost in thought and not seeing the scenery flying by. Dean kept glancing at him to be sure he was ok. It bothered him when he saw the dull, lost look in his eyes knowing Sam was unsure of how this was going to turn out.

 **spn**

The abandoned barn loomed in the headlights of the Impala as Dean pulled to a stop and shut the engine off. He sat in the car and looked at the building as he let play through is mind what they were about to do. They were going to summon and trap a very dangerous and powerful demon and hopefully kill him. What they were about to do was beyond crazy and he didn't know if either of them would walk away from it intact, but if someone had to die he was going to do his damnest to make sure it wasn't Sam.

"Why don't you check it out and we'll find a motel for the night and come back to do it in the morning?" Dean asked Sam.

"Alright, probably good to wait until daylight." Sam said getting out and pulling a flashlight from his pocket. He walked toward the barn and looked around on the outside before going to a broken door and pushing it open to shine his light into it.

After Sam had stepped inside, Dean pulled his cell out and dialed a familiar number listening to it ring and go to voicemail.

"Hey Dad, I found Sammy. Look, things are going to get bad tomorrow. He found a way to summon the Yellow Eyed Demon and plans on trying to kill it. Sam's got powers now. I won't go into that right now. I don't know if we have a fighting chance or not, but if you're anywhere near Dad...I'll send you the coordinates. If you can get here...Maybe the three of us...We can end this sonovabitch's life for Mom and for Jess...She's dead too...Dad, please come, we need you." Dean said in earnest as he hung up just as Sam came back outside and walked toward the car.

"Place looks fine, let's go find a motel for the night." Sam said sliding back into the passenger seat. He never saw Dean slipping his cell back into his jacket pocket or that he had made a call.

"There's a place an hour out should work." Dean told him starting the car and turning it around to head away from the barn. He also hoped waiting would give their Dad time to get here and help or at least find their bodies.

 **spn**

"Foods here." Dean announced as he stepped back into the room at the motel. He went to the table and placed a bag and tray with drinks in the middle of the table.

"Not hungry." Sam mumbled from where he was propped up on his bed doing something online.

"You need to eat. Now get over here." Dean ordered as he took the sandwiches from a bag.

"Dean really..."

"Sammy, you need to be on the top of your game an' not eating isn't going to help. So get off your ass an' get over here 'fore I come over there." he said sternly leaving no room for arguing.

Sam looked up when he heard the tone in Dean's voice. He knew it from growing up and closed his laptop and got up from the bed to join Dean at the table. Dean pushed a sandwich in front of him and a drink before sitting back to start eating his own. Sam looked at the food for a moment before stilling himself and picking up half of the sandwich to take a bite. He chewed slowly before swallowing and taking another small bite. He sipped the drink to wash it down and looked sideways at his brother as he ate his food. Sam knew Dean was falling back into his big brother mode of taking care of him and partly smiled at the action. He should of known he could always depend on him to be by his side no matter what. Dean was his constant while growing up and made sure he had whatever he needed even if it meant he went without. Sam swallowed back a lump in his throat when he realized just how much Dean had sacrificed for him all his life and he didn't think he ever thanked him for any of it. In fact, he remembered a few times he was down right nasty to him. He should of been a better little brother because Dean had been the best big brother. Sam turned his head to wipe a tear before Dean saw it and worked on getting his emotions under control.

"After ya're done, you want the bathroom first?" Dean asked in between bites. He saw everything, but didn't say a word; now wasn't the time. Sam had too much on his mind to worry him about minor things.

"You can go ahead first." Sam said seeing Dean was going to be finished well before him.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged. "Figured we'd head out early and get everything set up for the summoning. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I got it all before leaving New Orleans. It's in my weapons bag." Sam replied looking over at his bag.

"Well then I'm gonna go shower and turn in early. I expect all that to be eaten, you need to put on a few pounds." Dean said getting up to throw his trash away and grab some clothes from his bag. He headed into the bathroom to shower while Sam finished eating.

"I'm not promising anything." Sam answered looking back down at his food. At least his stomach wasn't rebelling against the food and it seemed was going to stay down. He took another bite before laying the uneaten portion back on the wrapping. The food didn't have any taste to him, but he knew if he didn't try to appease his brother, Dean wouldn't leave him alone. Sam thought about throwing away the rest but he knew Dean would be nosey and check the trashcan. With a sigh, he took one more bite and wrapped up the remainder putting it back in the bag. He wasn't going to press his luck and make himself sick. If that happened, he knew Dean would do whatever he had to to keep him from finishing what needed to be done.

 **spn**

The bathroom door opened allowing steam to escape as Dean stepped back into the room to see Sam rummaging around in his duffle for clothes. He glanced to the table and saw the bag still sitting on it figuring whatever Sam hadn't eaten was in there. Knowing it wouldn't do any good to push him, he didn't say anything to him. He folded his dirty clothes and stuffed them back into his duffle as he spoke.

"Bathroom's all yours." Dean commented getting a nod from Sam before he headed into the bathroom.

Sam closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his eyes closed drawing in deep breaths to control the shaking he was trying to hide from Dean. Killing Brady had about killed him. He didn't know what was going to happen when he took on a demon stronger than him. Sam was worried that he might not be strong enough to do what needed to be done. He began to wonder if drinking demon blood would make him stronger and give him that edge he needed. Just the thought of doing that, made the bile rise in the back of his throat and he forced it back down. No, he couldn't do that. Sam knew he was going to have to find it in himself to kill the demon without any demon blood. He pushed himself off from the door and laid his clothes on the counter before turning on the water. Sam stripped off his clothes and adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping under the spray and let it beat down on his head and run down his body. He had the water as hot as he could stand it wanting to rid himself of any impurities. He felt he needed to cleanse his body to prepare for the coming day. And maybe he should cleanse his soul too before going into battle.

Sam held his head back and smoothed his hair so he could wash it. He soaped his lean body down and stood under the spray to rinse and closed his eyes trying to word a prayer of forgiveness, confession and guidance. After everything he had seen in his life, Sam wasn't sure whether there was anyone out there who even cared, but he prayed anyway, for strength, for courage, for the power within him to be enough to destroy the demon once and for all and to not let his brother down. He prayed he would see his baby girl again and hold her in his arms. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry his body and too long hair. Sam took a hand to wipe the mist off the mirror and stared at his reflection for a moment before picking up his briefs and slipping them on. He stepped into his sweats and pulled a tee shirt over his wet head, pulling it down to his waist before running his fingers through his hair to comb it.

Dean looked up from where he was reclined on his bed watching television to see Sam step out and lay his dirty clothes on his duffle. Sam went to his bed and pulled the covers back before sitting down and slipping under the covers. He lay down and adjusted his pillow before settling his gaze on the television to see what Dean was watching. He didn't speak to his brother as he lay there willing himself to rest even though his mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. Dean remained quiet getting a sense words were not needed at the moment. He listened to his brother's breathing even out and slow, knowing he almost asleep. This was good, he needed to rest, tomorrow was going to be a very stressful and dangerous day for both of them. He hoped their Dad got his message and would get here to back them up in case things went south. He pulled in a long breath before lowering the volume on the television and throwing an arm over his eyes willing himself to sleep. He wasn't one for prayer, but he said a short one for his brother that he would survive whatever happened tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: The plan's in place but will it be enough to take the demon out? Will Sam survive the ordeal? Thank you all for taking this journey with me as it nears an end. Reviews are greatly welcome, please review. NC**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The final battle is about to begin. Will there be any casulties? Can Sam do it? Thank you for joining me on this journey. The end is drawing near and I hope you have enjoyed it and the world I created for the guys. Please review. NC**

 **Special Note: Congratulations to Jared and Gen on the birth of their daughter Odette Elliot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

The barn looked more rundown in the early morning light than it did in the darkness last night as Dean pulled up in front of it again. He parked the Impala over to the side out of the way, cut the engine and got out followed by his brother. Dean went around to the trunk and unlocked it so they could get out what they needed. San went through the door first and moved for Dean to enter looking around before heading over to a couple of stacked boxes to sit the bags down. He looked around until he found an old, but useable broom and started to sweep a clear space in the middle of the room. Dean found a couple of saw horses and an old door that he made into a makeshift table. He positioned it near where Sam was sweeping so they'd have a workspace. Once that was done, Dean grabbed a can of spray paint and began to paint sigils that Sam had drawn on a piece of paper the night before on the walls around them. Once Sam had the floor cleared, he grabbed spray paint and a paper so he could copy the sigil to the floor of the barn. He was extra careful knowing one small mistake and the trap wouldn't hold. He was actually laying out a trap within a trap within a trap for triple strength. He was not taking any chances knowing how strong this demon was. They were going to need all the help they could muster if they hoped to have a chance of survival. Dean pulled out the metal bowl and began to add the necessary ingredients: graveyard dirt, holy oil, amaranth, galbanum oil, asafetida, basil, bindweed, mullein and the last ingredient was Sam's blood. He sat the bowl on the door for Sam to finish and began to pull out weapons loaded with rock salt and iron rounds. Dean had brought anything he thought might help them defend themselves against the demon. He stood to the side and waited patiently as Sam did his painting, continuingly glancing at the paper he held in one hand. Finally satisfied with his traps, Sam stepped back and looked at what Dean had done nodding his approval.

"How 'bout a quick break?" Dean asked when he saw Sam was done. "Wouldn't hurt to hydrate before we get started. Maybe get rid of some."

"Alright." Sam said trying to control his nerves. He picked up the water bottle Dean had sat on the door and twisted the top off to swallow several big gulps.

"I'm just gonna step outside for a moment." Dean told him seeing the look of understanding on Sam's face. "Be right back, and don't start without me. That's an order." he said sternly pointing a finger at Sam.

"Yes sir!" Sam answered, saluting Dean and trying his best not to laugh at Dean going all tough guy on him. He knew his brother was trying to hide the fact that he unsure of how the confrontation was going to turn out. Sam couldn't blame him, but he had to have faith in himself that he could do this. He wasn't going to let them win, not this time. He was ending it today; one of them was going to die.

 **spn**

Sam stood in front of the bowl with Dean off to the side as he made ready to complete the spell. He took a silver knife and cut his palm allowing the blood to drip into the bowl for a few seconds. Dean took his bandana and tied it around Sam's hand once he was done. Sam lit a match and dropped it into the bowl as he spoke the spell.

 _"Mwen jete louvri Pouvwa yo ki nan syèl la.  
Mwen jete louvri Pouvwa yo ki nan Earht la.  
Mwen jete louvri Pouvwa yo ki nan syèl la.  
Mwen jete louvri Pouvwa yo ki nan milieu a.  
Mwen rele sou ou Azazèl  
Mwen envoke, rele ak rele w.  
Mwen jete louvri pòtay lavil la hell  
W'a envite ou nan kote sa a.  
Vini non soti yo epi yo dwe mare  
Se konsa mwen mande li.  
Dwe mare nan m '.  
Dwe mare nan m '."_

 _Translation_

 _I throw open the powers of the Sky_

 _I throw open the powers of the Earth_

 _I thrown open the powers of the Heaven_

 _I throw open the powers of the Underworld_

 _I call upon thee-Azazel_

 _I invoke, summon and call you_

 _I throw open the gates of Hell_

 _And call you to this place_

 _Come forth and be bound_

 _Thus I command it_

 _Be bound by me_

 _Be bound by me._

Flames and smoke billowed from the bowl and filled the interior of the barn burning their eyes and making them water. They quickly wiped there shirt sleeves across their faces as the smoke began to dissipate and a lone figure stood inside the traps with his back to them. He looked around the barn and slowly turned to cast his gaze upon the two brothers.

"Sam, I wondered where you had gotten to." Azazel said boldly. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble to summon me, I would of come just by asking."

"You're gonna die today you sonovabitch." Sam growled at him madly. "Jess is dead because of you. You killed our Mom demon."

"She wasn't supposed to come into the nursery. That was all her fault." Azazel said walking slowly around the circle painted on the floor. "Do you really think you can keep me trapped in here Sam? This might be strong, but is it really strong enough? Do you not think I can't break out of this? Just what do you think you're gonna do?"

"You wanted me to open myself up to my powers; well you got your wish you bastard." Sam yelled as he brought his arm up and clenched his hand into a fist. He focused all his power on the demon as his eyes started to darken the harder he concentrated.

The demon stumbled back a step and coughed once before laughing at Sam.

"Really? I thought you would be stronger than that Sam. I'm a little disappointed." he said coughing lightly into his hand and smirking at him. "I've been watching you all your life waiting for you to get old enough. Unfortunately I had to move my plans up with the little problems we're having in hell, but I gotta say, you're better than I expected. It's a shame that you went rogue and will have to be taken out now. But maybe that little girl of yours got some of her Daddy's powers. When I'm through with you I'll just have to give her a visit."

Sam gritted his teeth and raised his other hand, placing his fist into his palm and moved it slowly as he threw open the door and let the full force of his powers spew out toward the demon. He was not letting Azazel walk out away from this and hurt his daughter. This made Sam dig deeper than he thought he could to protect his daughter. He saw a look of fear cross Azazel's face for a moment as he was hit with the blast of power that caused him to stumble backwards and grimace in pain. Sam paid no attention to a thin trail of blood that started dripping from his nostrils as he flared them and continued to send out strong waves of mystical energy. Azazel threw his arm out toward Sam causing him to take a couple of steps back. This confused Sam at first, not realizing the demon could exert powers through the traps toward him but he could tell they were weak figuring the traps were draining some of the force before it hit him. This didn't deter him; no it only made him more determined. Dean could see the blood was starting to thicken coming out of Sam's nose and drip from his chin. He could see Sam falter slightly and his arms began to tremble, so he stepped to his side and put a hand under Sam's arm for support and his other hand to his neck squeezing gently.

"I got ya bro." Dean whispered to him. "Use me, take this bastard down. Do it!"

Sam felt his brother touch him and could feel the sudden pulse of additional power course through him and used it to boost his own powers. The demon almost fell to his knees but fought back with all he had making Sam squint his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain coursing through his head.

"You're good Sam, but I don't think you're strong enough yet to take me out." Azazel spat at him bringing up his other arm aimed at Dean trying to throw him away from Sam.

Dean could feel the demon's powers focused on him and tightened his hold on Sam. He wasn't about to let him break his connection with his brother. Dean couldn't help but cry out in pain as he felt the pounding in his head grow stronger. He could see the sneer on the demon's face and fought with all he had to help Sam defeat him. Sam screamed out in anger as he began to spout a spell in Latin hoping it would help. It seemed like a standoff between the brothers and the demon as time stood still around them as the powers of good and evil fought each other.

 **spn**

Dean didn't know how long he fought the pain or how long Sam had been fighting, but he could tell it was taking its toil on him. His arms began to tremble more in Dean's grasp and for the first time he had a sinking feeling they were gonna loose. Neither brother saw or heard the door being flung open nor sense the new presence that rushed in with guns drawn and fired one shot at the demon, hitting him in the head. The demon stepped back in surprise as small lightening bolts shot down from his head through his body as it began to smoke and he cried out as black lines ran down his face and neck. He fell to his knees before toppling over dead on the floor.

"That was for my wife you sorry sonovabitch." a familiar voice growled out with triumphant.

With Azazel's powers gone, Sam stumbled forward and would of fallen if Dean hadn't caught him. He eased his brother to the floor as Sam's eyes rolled back in his head and looked to the person standing partly in the shadows trying to see who it was.

"Dad?" Dean asked before turning to the side and throwing up. The pain in his head had made him physically sick.

"Dean, son are you ok?" John asked stepping quickly to his sons.

"Yeah, just after effects." Dean grunted, spitting out another mouth of bile and coughing hard before drawing in a shaky breath.

"Here." John told him holding out a partly filled bottle of water as he knelt beside Sam and rolled him to his back. "Sammy can you hear me?"

Dean rinsed his mouth and spit out the water before sipping a small amount so he could talk. He turned back to his brother seeing the sweat running down Sam's face. He reached over and felt Sam's forehead shocked at how hot he felt. Remembering the other time, Dean poured water over Sam's head to try and cool him.

"We need to get him out of here." Dean told their father. "He's burning up."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"There's a motel about an hour away, we stayed there last night." Dean replied as he helped John lift Sam from the floor and carry him to the Impala. They got him in the back and Dean went around to the driver's side. "Follow me and when we get in town see if you can find a drug store. Get a thermometer, strongest fever reducer meds, ice bags and ginger ale." he instructed him. "Damn I wish we could get some IV solution for him."

"I will, and I'll see what I can do about the solution."

"I'll text you the room number once I get the room." Dean said before getting in the car and driving away as fast as he could. He kept looking back at his brother and listened to his wheezy breathing which hadn't happened last time. "Hang on Sammy." Dean called to him as he pressed harder on the gas. He glanced in the rearview mirror to be sure his father was still behind him.

 **spn**

After unlocking the door to the room, Dean went back to the car and manhandled his brother out and got him over his shoulder to carry him inside. He deposited him on one of the beds and hurried to the bathroom to turn the cold water on letting it start filling the tub. He pulled his cell from his jacket and sent the room number to John before stepping back out to the car to get their duffle bags. He knew he needed to get Sam's temperature down or he wasn't going to make it. His body could only withstand this high a temperature for so long before it began shutting down. He stripped him down to his briefs and got him into the bathroom to the tub.

"Sorry 'bout this bro, but you're burning up. I gotta try and get this fever down." Dean talked to Sam as he eased him into the tub of cold water. Sam's body jerked when the cold water flowed over his skin but he didn't gain consciousness. Dean put a towel behind his head to protect him from injury as Sam's body began to shake and tremble. He pressed a hand to his chest to hold him in place and adjusted the water temperature slightly while watching it rise to cover Sam's body. He turned it off and grabbed a washcloth so he could wipe Sam's face and neck. He gently cleaned around his nose trying to get all the blood off his face. His nose was still bleeding but had slowed to a slight trickle. He tried to use the towel to hold Sam's head back and put pressure on the top of his nose hoping that would help stop it. After a couple of minutes, he checked it, seeing it had pretty much stopped.

Dean picked up Sam's hand that he had cut and examined the wound when he saw a trail of blood in the water. The cut was deeper than he thought and had opened back up when placed in the water. Dean gently patted the palm dry and looked closer to see if it needed a couple of stitches but decided butterflies would work. He kept the arm out of the water while he let Sam cool in the tub keeping pressure on the wound. He would doctor it once Sam was out of the tub. It didn't take it long before the water began to warm from the heat of Sam's body. He let him stay fifteen minutes in the cool water before letting the water out and grabbing a towel to dry Sam's body. Once the water was gone, he carefully got Sam out of the tub and got a towel around him before moving him back to the bed. Dean finished drying Sam's body before digging around in his bag for clothes. He laid a towel across Sam's hips before working his wet briefs off and grabbing a dry pair to slip over his legs and pull up to his hips. A knock at the door had Dean looking up and going to the door to let his father in. He went back to his brother and dressed him in sweats and a tee shirt. Dean towel dried Sam's hair before adjusting his body to make him more comfortable. He draped a blanket over his shivering body and turned to his father.

"I got what you asked for." John said pulling out items from a bag.

Dean walked over and looked at the thermometer turning it over to read the instructions before tearing it out of the wrapping and going over to his brother. He put it in Sam's ear and waited until it beeped then looked at the digital screen.

"A hundred and three, still too high." Dean said laying it on the nightstand.

"Here, see if you can get this into Sam." John said handing him a bottle of medicine and medicine dropper. "Thought it might be easier to use that."

"Thanks." Dean said looking at the dropper before filling it to the appropriate amount and turning to Sam. "Ok Sammy, you gotta swallow this." he told him putting the dropper into his mouth and slowly squeezing it while rubbing gently on his neck to get him to swallow. "That's it, you're doing good."

"Want me to do this?" John said holding out the kit for an IV.

"No, I got it." Dean said taking the kit from him. "I know what to do." Dean slipped on the latex gloves and swabbed Sam's arm before tightening a rubber band around it. Dean tapped his arm right below the elbow feeling for a good vein before slipping the needle in. He taped it down and accepted the IV line John was holding letting it fill before attaching it to the line in his arm. He adjusted the flow while John rigged a place to hang it behind the headboard on the wall. Once he was done with that, Dean got three butterflies out of the first aid kit. He cleaned Sam's palm, dried it and placed a small amount of antibiotic cream on it then positioned three butterflies along the cut to keep it closed. When he was done, he taped a pad over his palm to keep it clean.

"What else can we do?"

"Go fill the ice bags with ice and we'll put them under Sam's arms. Other than that, not much, this was what happened with the other demon he killed, but not as intense. This time...Sam gave it everything so it might take him longer to come out of it. We just have to wait and try to get his temp down and fluids in him." Dean said brushing hair out of Sam's face and laying a hand to his forehead. He could feel the heat coming off him and accepted the cold cloth John held out to him. He placed it across Sam's forehead and sighed hoping Sam had the strength to make his way back this time too.

"What other demon?" John questioned. "And how did he kill it? What was happening in that barn when I stormed in? What was Sam's doing?"

"Some guy from when he was in college. Sam said he had even introduced him to Jess. Looks like the demons have been watching him his entire time at college. Yellow Eyes said he had been keeping track of Sam his entire life. He told Sam he was fed demon blood when he was a baby and that's why Mom was killed. She tried to stop him." Dean watched his father look away a hint of guilt showing in his eyes. "Wait! Did you know about this?"

"I was checking it out; there were other children out there whose mothers died when they were six months old. All in fires in their nursery. I was trying to get more data before I told you two. I didn't know what Sam could do, just that he had been chosen."

"You should of told us sooner, Sammy almost died." Dean spat at his father. "Sam said they wanted to use him as a weapon against other demons. Something about a war going on in Hell. When they killed Jess, Sam's dormant powers came out. He could pull demons out of people and Sam said he could kill them too."

"So that was what he was trying to do and it did that to him?" John asked looking over at Sam's still body.

"Yes, now what the hell did you shoot that demon with? Regular guns wouldn't of killed him."

"I borrowed a gun from Daniel Elkins." John said. "Rumor was it could kill anything supernatural."

"Heard that rumor, but what would you have done if it didn't work?"

"I couldn't think like that. It was made by Samuel Colt, who was a hunter too; I had to believe it would work."

"Thanks for coming. I'm not sure we would of made it out of there in one piece."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know, if he's not gained consciousness by the morning, we're loading him in the Impala and driving back to Bobby's."

"Alright son, why don't try and get some rest too? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, just wanna sit here with Sammy for a bit." Dean said rubbing his eyes and trying to fight the headache pounding behind his eyes.

"At least take something for the headache."

"Ok, wouldn't hurt." Dean said getting up to dig out some pain pills and going to the bathroom for a glass of water. Once he took the pills, Dean returned to sit on the bed beside Sam rubbing his arm so he would know he was there.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat at the diner down the street." John said not getting an answer from Dean who was focused on his brother. "I'll be back shortly." John looked back at both his sons before stepping from the room and deciding to walk down the street to the diner to clear his head.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Alright Sammy, you listen to me...You gotta come back to me again...You did it last time so ya gotta do it again. I know it may be hard but you got a baby girl back home who needs her Daddy. You rest now but know I'm waiting here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Dean said, speaking softly to his brother hoping he could hear him. He checked his IV and re-wet the cloth and placed it back on his forehead. Deciding to check his temperature again, Dean turned the thermometer on and careful placed it in Sam's ear and listened for the beep. He looked at the reading and saw it had gone down a little. He checked the ice packs and repositioned them hoping they were helping to bring down his temperature. Dean moved to the other side of the bed and positioned the pillow so he could prop up against the headboard. He lay a hand on Sam's shoulder to have physical contact with him. He settled down and continued to talk to him. "It's coming down bro, that's good. I'll give you another dose of medicine in a few hours, hopefully it'll keep coming down. You did good back there Sammy, it may have been close, but I'm sure you would of won. I'm just worried what it cost you." Dean stopped talking and just studied his brother for a few minutes before picking up the remote and turning on the television. He flipped through the channels and found a program on fast cars and settled down to watch. His eyes were growing heavy as he came down from his adrenaline rush. Dean reached for the gun laying nearby when he heard noises at the door, but stood down as his father walked into the room. He was carrying several bags and a small ice chest.

"Hey, got some food and a six pack." John said sitting his purchases on the table. "How is he?"

"Temps down a little, but he's still out of it." Dean said gently rubbing Sam's arm before getting up to see what his Dad had brought.

"Got some burgers and steak fries." John commented sitting out the wrapped food. "Beer?"

"Sounds good." Dean said moving his chair to where he could see Sam. He picked up the beer and took a sip, letting the cold wetness ease the dryness in his throat. Dean sighed and picked up a fry taking a bite as he let his mind wander. He was really tired, more tired than what he should be. Dean surmised it was because of giving himself over to Sam and letting him pull energy from him.

"Why don't you eat and try to get some rest. I can watch Sam while you sleep." John suggested when he saw how exhausted Dean looked.

"I can sleep with Sammy and you can have the other bed. Wanna be near him in case he needs me and I need to give him another dose of meds in another hour. Gotta get that fever down."

"How long was he out last time?"

"About twelve hours and he came around, but went back to sleep for another eight."

"But this time you say it's worse?"

"Yeah, he used me for extra energy but I could tell he was hurting there at the end. I don't think he knew just how strong Azazel was."

"He'll come back, he's stronger than you think." John said looking over at the bed and his youngest son's body. "He's got family to come back to and that will make him fight."

"I just hope there's no other damage done after that ordeal." Dean said sighing deeply. He frowned slightly when his cell began to ring. He reached for his jacket and dug it out to answer. "Hello."

"Tell me Sam's still alive." Bobby demanded as a screaming Deanna echoed in the background.

"He is Bobby. What's happening to her?" Dean asked getting up to stand closer to Sam.

"She started screaming about two hours ago, stopped for a moment and started again. Even your taped songs wouldn't stop her."

"Put me on speaker." Dean told him wincing when Bobby moved his cell closer to a very upset Deanna. "Baby Girl! Listen to me, your Daddy's ok, he's just resting now. You gotta calm down. I'm gonna be bringing him home tomorrow and you can see for yourself. He may not be awake, but he'll come back to us. You hear me sweetie? I'm bringing your Daddy home to you."

"Mmmmm...Dadadada...Babababa." Deanna whined as her screams changed to sobs, to hiccups.

Dean could hear her sniffing and coughing, but getting quieter. "That's it Baby Girl, don't you worry, I'm taking care of him."

"I think you did it." Bobby said a sense of relief in his voice. "Looks like she's going to take a nap now. Thanks son, I couldn't stand to see her this upset. You boys come home."

"We will Bobby, heading that way in the morning. See you to tomorrow." he said hanging up.

 **spn**

Sam felt himself floating in nothingness. It was warm, dark and calming. He didn't know how he got here or how long he had been here. He didn't feel afraid or worried or stressed. He tried to see through the fog and mist but it clouded his vision. He could feel the dampness against his cheeks and shut his mind down drifting between two worlds. He didn't want to leave this place where he didn't have to think, didn't have to feel, and didn't have to remember. Sam thought he could hear voices talking to him from far away so it was only whispers that he couldn't make out. He felt a soft, gentle touch to his hand and focused on it knowing it felt familiar.

"Jess." he whispered in his mind wanting so much to see his wife again. "Jess."

Sam moaned out and rolled his head getting his brother's attention. Dean held his hand stopping him from slinging them out and dislodging the IV line. Dean started talking to him quietly trying to calm him as Sam's body jerked and twitched in his unconscious state. He knew there wasn't anything he could do for Sam but be there for him and try to get through to him. Finally after nearly twenty minutes, Sam started to calm down. Dean had his Dad fix his next dose of medicine and got it into him. He checked his temperature again and found it had gone down to one hundred and one. He sighed with relief seeing it was coming down finally. He covered Sam again and slipped down beside him hoping to get some rest. He saw their father had taken advantage of the empty bed and had laid down too. Dean listened to his brother's slow breathing, that would get raspy for a couple of breaths and then clear up. He closed his eyes to the dim light in the room and willed himself to relax enough to doze.

 **spn**

"I'm gonna try and wake Sam, can you help me get him to the bathroom?" Dean asked his father as he removed the IV line from Sam's arm.

"Alright."

"Hey Sammy, you need to wake up." Dean told him patting his cheeks and rubbing his chest to roust him. "Gonna head for Bobby's but you gotta use the bathroom." he continued giving his shoulder a shake.

Sam grunted and frowned as he rolled his head from side to side trying to wake up. He tried to push at Dean's hands but couldn't move them.

"That's it bro, think you can sit up?" he asked getting an arm under his shoulders and raising him up. "Ok, we're gonna help ya to the bathroom." Dean explained as John moved Sam's legs off the bed and got on the other side of him to help him up. They got him into the bathroom and Dean got his sweats and briefs down before sitting him on the commode. Dean continued to encourage Sam as his head fell forward onto his chest. "C'mon, I know you can do it, just think about it...I know ya need to go...We're gonna go see Deanna dude, I know you wanna do that."

After five minutes, Dean hear what he wanted to hear and sighed with relief. Sam still wasn't really conscious but he at least was able to pee.

"That's it bro, now we can head home." Dean praised him when he finished. They got him up and got his briefs and sweats pulled up before moving him back to the bed. "Let's get everything in the car and truck before putting Sam in the back of the Impala."

"Do you wanna grab some take out on the way out?"

"Coffee would be good, we're less than six hours from Bobby's. A boost wouldn't hurt. When we stop for gas I'll grab something to snack on."

"Sounds good, let's get packed and get out of here." John told him putting his bathroom bag into his duffle and picking it up to take to his truck. "Want me to take your bags out?"

"Naw I got them." Dean said packing the clothes laying around into their bags. He gave the room a quick look to be sure everything had been packed before taking them to the car. He came back in and waited for John so they could get Sam in the Impala. He snagged a pillow to make Sam more comfortable. They got on either side and moved Sam from the room to the Impala and got him comfortable in the backseat. Sam never woke during any of this, but did try to fight Dean when they got him in the back. Once he was laying down, Sam relaxed. "Wanna follow me?"

"That's fine, there's a place we can get coffees before getting on the interstate."

 **spn**

They made good time and pulled into the salvage yard five hours later. Dean pulled up beside the house and John parked beside him. Both got out and stretched from the long drive before getting Sam out.

"Let's take him on upstairs to the bedroom." Dean said as they maneuvered Sam from the backseat and got him up the steps. Dean pounded on the door waiting for Bobby to answer.

"I'm coming, don't gotta break the door down." Bobby grumbled opening the door. He saw Sam hanging limply between his brother and father and quickly stepped out of the way. "Is Sam ok?"

"He's still out of it." Dean told him as they moved Sam inside and headed for the stairs. "Where's Baby Girl?"

"Laying down napping, but ya may have woke her up." Bobby said hearing noises from the port-a-crib in the living room. He headed that way while they got Sam upstairs and settled in his bed.

Dean made sure Sam looked comfortable before draping a blanket over him. He found the thermometer and checked his temperature. It had dropped another degree which made him happy. He went to prepare another dose of medicine, hoping it would be back to normal by the next day. Once he was sure Sam was ok, Dean headed downstairs for something to drink.

"Got any coffee?" Dean asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Help yerself." Bobby said nodding to the coffee pot on the counter.

"Hey Baby Girl." Dean cooed to her as she cuddled in John's lap.

Deanna gurgled and babbled to him as she tried to decide whether to wake up or maybe go back to sleep. She rubbed her face into John's shirt and whined rubbing at her eyes.

"Did that tooth come in?" Dean asked sitting down at the table with them.

"Yep and she's got another right beside it trying to break through. Lass wants to gnaw on anything she can get in her mouth."

"Awwww...Those mean old teeth bothering you little one?" Dean asked taking her when she reached for him. She snuggled on his shoulder and started biting her fist and whining. "Is it time for her to eat?"

"It's a little early, but she can go ahead now." Bobby said getting up to get her some baby food and a bottle.

Deanna saw the food and cried out reaching for it deciding she was ready to eat.

"Grandpa Bobby is moving as fast as he can, gotta remember he doesn't move that fast anymore." Dean smirked. Bobby cuffed him on the back of the head as he sat the jars of baby food on the table.

"I'll show you moving fast dumb ass." Bobby growled at him.

"So what we having here?" Dean asked turning the jars to look at them. "Chicken noodle and green beans. Yum!" Dean smiled, glad she liked it. He had tried the baby food and gagged from the taste wondering how she could eat it.

"Why don't you feed her and bring her upstairs to me for her bottle. Don't wanna leave Sammy alone too long." Dean said handing Deanna back to John. He got up and tested the bottle before wiping the excess water from the outside and heading back upstairs.

'I'll bring her up once she's done." John replied picking up a spoon and filling it with the baby food. She ate only a few bites before fussing and turning her head not wanting anymore. "What's wrong sweetie? Aren't you hungry?"

"May be her teething, she's been fussing the past couple of days." Bobby told him. "Lass hasn't had much of an appetite and had a slight fever the other day."

"I remember those days with the boys. Dean especially had a rough time. There were a couple of times I was up all night with him fussing and not able to sleep."

 **spn**

Dean walked back into their bedroom and sat the bottle on the nightstand before stepping closer to check on Sam.

"Hey, we're home bro an' there's someone here wants to see her Daddy. It's 'bout time you woke up." Dean told him laying a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "I know you're in there Sammy, you fight it and come back to us. It's done, they're both dead. Your daughter needs her Daddy." He watched Sam's eyes move under his lids and he turned his head slightly toward Dean's voice, but he didn't open his eyes.

Dean looked toward the door when John came in carrying Deanna with Bobby close behind him.

"She wouldn't eat much, kept fussing, maybe she'll take her bottle." John told him trying to hold a wiggling Deanna.

"Ba-ba da-da-mmmm..." she cried out holding her arms out to Sam trying to get to him. Mmm...Dadada..."

"Your Daddy's not awake yet Baby Girl." Dean told her taking her from John.

Deanna cried out again and reached for Sam wanting her Daddy. Dean gave in and sat her beside Sam on the bed, hovering behind her so she wouldn't fall. She pulled herself up onto Sam's body and babbled to him as she scooted closer to his face. Dean stood close by, holding his hand around Deanna in case she fell. She got to his face and patted it and gave him slobbery kisses and talked to him in her baby voice like she was calling him back. She sobbed pitifully burying her head into Sam's neck and continued to babble.

 **spn**

Sam knew he had been moved but he couldn't seem to find his way back through the mist. He caught a few words Dean was saying to him, but couldn't respond. He focused on the mist that seemed to be parting as a figure walked toward him from the darkness. When she got closer, he saw who it was.

"Jess...My love..." Sam whispered starting to reach out to her.

"Sam, you need to wake up." she told him staying just out of his reach. "Our daughter needs you, you take care of her and tell her I love her very much. I love you Sam, but you need to go back now."

"No...Please Jess..." Sam cried out as the mist began to swirl around her body.

"Never forget how much I love you..." she said as she faded away.

Sam sobbed softly as he let his hand fall back to his side. He worked on pushing the mist away and felt something on his body that was trying to crawl on him. He stiffened thinking it was a creature until he felt a small hand on his face and then felt slobbery wetness on his cheek. He could hear baby sobs near his ear and knew his daughter needed him. Sam moved his head slightly feeling soft hair tickling his cheek. He frowned and concentrated on opening his eyes as he raised one arm to rest it on Deanna's back. Tears dripped from his eyes as he squinted them open enough to see his daughter's face looking at him as she smiled and captured some of his long hair in her little fists.

 **spn**

Dean held his breath as Deanna worked her way up her Daddy's body to his face and kissed him before starting to talk to him. He watched Sam and saw him reacting to her babbling. Dean smiled when Sam raised an arm and laid it on Deanna's back. He saw the tears coming from Sam's eyes as he opened them in slits to see his daughter. Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, watching Deanna lay her head on to her Daddy's and coo to him. He looked over at their father and Bobby and saw tears in their eyes too.

"Hey bro, welcome back." Dean told him squeezing Sam's shoulder affectionately. "Want me to take her?"

Sam cleared his throat, but couldn't quiet get the words out so he shook his head no as he hugged his daughter. He could feel her warm body laying on him and her head tucked into his neck and feel the slobbers on his face and smelled her baby smell. His heart swelled with the love he had for her. She was all he had left of Jess now.

"Why don't ya see if she'll take her bottle." John offered.

"Ok." Dean said positioning a burp cloth on Sam and offering Deanna her bottle. He turned her on her side where she could accepted the bottle and settled down to drink it. Dean pushed Sam's body over a little so he could sit down by him and watch Deanna. He watched his brother as Sam worked hard on keeping his eyes open but wasn't having a lot of success. When Deanna finished her bottle, Dean picked her up to burp her and then adjusted Sam's pillows to lay Deanna back down on his chest. She cuddled back into her father's neck and sighed contently as she went to sleep. Sam looked up at Dean through bleary eyes and gave him a weak smile before closing his eyes again lost in the mist.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." John said quietly when he saw that Sam and Deanna were both asleep. The sight of his son and granddaughter together again brought a huge lump in his throat that he fought to swallow so he wouldn't choke. He coughed hard and cleared his throat as he looked one more time to the bed before leaving.

"He'll be ok now son." Bobby nodded, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder before stepping out too.

"Alright, I may take a nap too." Dean said, once he was sure Deanna was ok and wouldn't roll off Sam. He settled on top of his bed and let himself relax now that it looked like Sam was going to be ok. He wouldn't really know for sure until he was fully awake and coherent. He listened to the even breathing of the two in the other bed and let it lull him into a light sleep.

 **A/N: They're reunited at last and Deanna brought her Daddy back. One more chapter and the Epilogue and out journey is over. If you've not left a review before, please leave me one to let me know what you thought of the story. I have so enjoyed writing this story for you to read. Please review. NC**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This was so hard to post because I didn't want it to end, but it has. Enjoy the read. NC**

 **Chapter 33**

Dean woke quickly hearing the whimper from the other bed and got up to get his niece off her Daddy's chest. Sam tried to stir but Dean shushed him knowing he needed the rest to get better.

"I got her Sammy; you can rest a little longer." Dean told him as Deanna buried her face into his neck and grunted. "I'll be back in a bit." he told Sam as he tried to move. He was going to take Deanna downstairs and come back to deal with his brother. Sam sighed and settled back down to sleep as Dean felt his forehead noticing he felt cooler now. Dean headed downstairs and stopped in the living room to change Deanna's diaper before checking the kitchen for the others. He didn't see his father or Bobby anywhere and figured they must be out in the garage. "Let's get you a bottle and go see if we can find your grandpas Baby Girl." He got a bottle out and ran some hot water to warm it. Dean found her jacket and worked her arms into the sleeves before zipping it up. "Ok all set?" he asked her shaking the bottle before letting her have it. Satisfied she was drinking, he headed outside and around the house toward the garage. He heard music coming from inside as he got closer and smiled to himself. Stepping inside, he found John and Bobby working on a car.

"Hey, one of you wanna watch Deanna so I can take care of Sammy? I'm gonna see if I can get him awake enough to shower and maybe eat something."

"Let me clean my hands." John said looking around for a rag and wiping his hands. He reached for his granddaughter, accepting her from Dean and sitting her on his hip where she could watch Bobby work. She gurgled and jabbered to them content to be with them. John made sure she held her bottle up so she wouldn't get air as he watched her drink.

"Bobby we got food for dinner tonight or do we need to go pick something up?"

"I can run into town an' grab some chicken and fixin'." Bobby replied looking up from the engine.

"Anything's good. I can do a supply run in the morning." John offered.

"Alright then, I'm going to see about Sammy." Dean nodded heading back to the house.

 **spn**

Dean went into the bathroom and turned on the heat before heading back into their bedroom to roust his brother. He dug around in the dresser and found Sam some clean clothes.

"Hey bro, think ya can wake up?" Dean asked him shaking his shoulder carefully to wake him.

"Mmmmm...De..." Sam mumbled, frowning and groaning as he tried to break through the mist and come back. His breath quickened as his eyelids fluttered until he was finally able to get his eyes halfway open.

"There you are." Dean said smiling happily at his brother. "I knew you could come back to me. Think you can sit up?" he asked slipping an arm under his shoulders and helping him sit up.

"De...an..." Sam got out letting his head fall forward for a moment.

"She's fine, Dad has her right now. Let's see if you can sit up for a few minutes and if you feel like it, I thought ya might like a shower. If ya think you're strong enough."

Sam let Dean help him swing his legs off the bed and sat there taking deep breaths as he willed the room to stop spinning. He brushed his hair absently out of his face, trying to wake up his still tired mind and body.

"Here, drink something." Dean said putting a bottle of water in his hand. He watched Sam's hand tremble as he raised it to his lips and greedily guzzled the water, spilling some and choking on the rest. "Easy now, sip slowly." Dean cautioned him pushing slightly down on the bottle to stop the flow into his mouth.

Sam coughed several times, but nodded and sipped on the water this time, quenching his thirst. He relished the coolness and wetness of the water as it moistened his dry mouth and throat. After he took a few more sips, he stopped and looked at his brother.

"Demon?" he asked hoarsely wanting to know if he had been able to kill him.

"It's all good, he's dead. Dad actually got there and finished him off."

"How?"

"A gun Samuel Colt made, _the Colt._ It's real and Dad borrowed it from some dude he knew. Shot him dead."

"Good." Sam nodded sighing with relief. It was over, he had done it, he had gotten his revenge and now maybe he could move on with his life and be a father to his little girl. Pain still radiated through his head as he rubbed his temples trying to get some relief.

"Headache?" Dean asked him when he saw the pained expression on Sam's face.

"Yeah."

"Anything else hurt?"

"Like my whole body?"

"Bummer dude, think ya can stand?"

"Maybe." Sam mumbled taking Dean's arm to help him stand on rubbery legs. He swayed and watched the room tilt slightly and closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. He felt Dean's arm go around his waist to help steady him.

"Think ya can make it to the bathroom and get a shower? Probably make you feel better and smell better too." Dean said sniffing Sam and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Screw you." Sam said weakly but knowing he was right. He stilled himself and took a tentative step toward the door.

"Once you clean up, I'll fix ya something to eat; it'll help get your strength back." Dean said walking slowly with Sam as he made his way toward the bathroom. He snagged the clothes lying on his bed so Sam would have clothes to change in to. "I'll bring Baby Girl back up to see you again too. She's really happy her Daddy's home and can love her and hug her. So ya think you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I got this." Sam said grabbing the counter for support. "I'll be ok." he assured him willing himself to stand up.

"Alright, I'm gonna run down and get you something to eat. If you get dizzy or weak, just sit down in the tub or on the commode, floor, whatever, until I get back up here. Got it? Don't need ya falling and breaking something."

"I got it." Sam assured him standing as tall as he could and trying to act like he better.

"Ok then, I'll be back." Dean said closing the door for the bathroom as he left.

 **spn**

Finally alone in the bathroom, Sam dropped his being strong act and quickly sat down on the commode for a couple of minutes. After the lightheadedness faded, he pulled his tee shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Very carefully he pushed himself up and steadied his body before sliding his sweats and briefs down off his hips and worked them down his legs to step out of them. He turned to the shower and turned on the water, letting it get warm. He kept it lukewarm so it wouldn't drain all his strength as he showered. Sam stepped into the spray and let it wash over him, cleansing sweat and grim from his body. After his hair got wet, he quickly shampooed and rinsed before soaping his body and letting the cool water wash away the suds. Sam turned the water off and pulled a towel off the rack to dry his body. He could feel himself weakening and stepped out quickly sitting on the commode before he fell. He sat there a minute before drying off the rest of his body and towel drying his hair so he could put on clean clothes. Sam stood and relieved himself before pulling his briefs and sweats up and settling them on his hips. He stepped to the sink and picked up his toothbrush and paste to brush his teeth, wanting to get the sour, disgusting taste from his mouth.

"You ok in there?" Dean called from the other side of the door.

"Almost done." Sam answered then finished brushing his teeth. He combed through his hair before stepping from the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"Made you some soup and a grilled cheese." Dean said proudly waiting for Sam to get settled on the bed before sitting a tray in his lap.

"Thanks." Sam told him looking down at the food. He didn't complain when Dean adjusted a napkin on his chest and stepped back waiting for him to start eating. Sam saw Dean wasn't leaving and was watching him expectantly so he spooned some soup into his mouth. He ate another bite and had to admit it did taste good and picked up half the sandwich to take a small bite. His stomach rumbled and growled as the food hit it. They both turned to the door to see John and Deanna standing there for a moment before stepping in.

"Bobby's gone to get dinner, thought she might like to see her Daddy." John said letting Dean take a squirming Deanna from him.

"Your Daddy's eating Baby Girl; after he's done he'll take you." Dean told her when she reached for Sam.

"Mmmmm...bababa...dadadada...mmm...baba." she babbled reaching for Sam and whining.

"What if I sit here beside him?" Dean said tapping Sam's legs for him to move over. "Smile for Daddy and show him your surprise." Dean urged Deanna tickling her cheeks.

Deanna gurgled and grinned widely letting slobbers leak from her mouth. Sam leaned closer trying to see what Dean was talking about.

"Let me have a finger." Dean said grabbing one of Sam's fingers and sticking it in Deanna's mouth. "She's standing up by herself too and trying to get the walking thing going."

"Crap!" Sam cried out as she bit down hard on the finger and gurgled happily. "She's got teeth coming in." he said smiling at her. His heart tightened when he realized even though he hadn't been gone that long, he still missed more than he wanted of Deanna growing up. At least that had changed now, he was home.

"Yep, cut one on my finger." Dean chuckled wiping Deanna's mouth as she grabbed the burp cloth and began to gnaw on it. "Here, try this." Dean told her pinching a little piece of crust off Sam's sandwich and holding it out to her. Deanna focused on the toast between Dean's fingers and grabbed it putting it directly into her mouth. She began to chew on it, letting drool run out of her mouth and over her fist to drip down to her shirt. She blew a raspberry and grunted as her body stiffened and she got a serious look on her face.

"O-k, I definitely know what that means." Dean said getting up holding Deanna out in front of him when the smell hit. "Crap kid! What have you been eating." he gagged as he headed out the door.

John chuckled to himself as he sat down on Dean's bed. He looked over at his youngest as Sam continued to eat. He saw his coloring was looking better, but his eyes still looked weak and unfocused and his face still had a pinched look.

"Mind taking this, I'm done." Sam asked afraid to eat any more for fear it might not stay if he over did it.

"Sure." John said getting up to move the tray to Dean's bed. He moved to sit down at Sam's hip knowing they needed to talk. "Can we talk?" John asked looking into his son's face.

"I guess." Sam said quietly looking away as he remembered the last time they were together. It was the night Sam told him he was going to college and John had blown up telling him if he left to not come back. Sam didn't know if he was strong enough yet to face him.

"I owe you an apology son; I should never have said what I did to you back then when you said you were leaving for college. I wasn't thinking straight...I was so lost in my own sorrow. I should of told you how proud I was of you, not make you feel like you were kicked out of our family. After I calmed down I knew I was wrong, but I was too damn stubborn to admit it. I came by the college to check on you, but I couldn't do it, I was too ashamed to face you. After your Mom died...I died right alone with her...I was so hell bent on getting my revenge I was too blind to see what I was doing to you boys. Saying I'm sorry really doesn't seem like enough...But I hope you can forgive me son." John told him looking down at his hands he was clenching and unclenching.

Sam looked at the man sitting beside him wondering who he was and what he had done with his father. During his entire life, he had never seen his father get this emotional or ask for forgiveness from anyone. This is the most honest and father like he had been with Sam in his entire life. This was a whole new side of his father that he had never seen. He wasn't sure exactly how to act toward him as he drew in a breath to speak.

"I...I understand you better now Dad and your reasons why you did what you did. After Jess..." Sam told him as his voice cracked and he bit him lower lip trying not to cry. "I'm sorry too...There's nothin' to forgive..." Sam choked out as John pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly as he sobbed silently.

"Its ok son, you're home now and safe." John mumbled to him as he smoothed down Sam's long hair and started rubbing small circles on his back. "I'm so happy you're ok...Sorry to hear about your girl Sam, I'd done anything to save her...Truly I would...It'll be ok son, you're with family now...It'll be ok...And Deanna, she reminds me so much of you at that age..." John whispered into his ear. He let Sam morn his loss, knowing how hard it was to accept that the person you loved with your everything was gone.

"I think I need to lie back down." Sam said clearing his throat and choking back a sob as he pushed away from his Dad. He felt lightheaded and his emotions were off the chart. He wiped his face before sliding down in the bed and turning on his side.

"Ok son, get some rest, we'll be downstairs if you need us. Here's my cell just text Dean or Bobby." John said laying his cell on the nightstand within Sam's reach. He brushed his hair from his face and cupped his cheek as Sam looked at him through half closed, bleary eyes until he finally let them close. John waited until he was settled before pulling the blankets up over his still body.

"Thanks Dad..." Sam mumbled before John stepped away to pick up the tray to take downstairs.

"Just rest and get better, my granddaughter needs her Dad." John said to his son before leaving.

Sam could only nod as he choked back another sob. He could feel his emotions bouncing around inside his head and closed his eyes to try and calm them. It was over and he and Deanna were where they belonged, with family. Family who would help support him and help raise his daughter. They were not alone and it felt so right. He didn't know what tomorrow was going to throw at them. All he could focus on was right now and put one foot in front of the other, moving forward and making the best of what was to come.

 **A/N: The journey is over and this story is put to bed. I hope you have enjoyed it and will check out some of my other stories. The Epilogue will be posted in a couple days. I do hope you like how I ended the story. Thanks to all who supported me on this journey. Reviews are welcome. Until next time. NC**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you for all the support with this story, I hope you enjoy the Epilogue and feel the love of family I was trying to show. A sequel for this one...I see what I can do. Until next time. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The sky was a deep blue and puffy white clouds danced across the sun as Sam made his way through the trees. He carried his daughter in his arms and his brother followed close behind him. Dean studied his surroundings for any danger, but only heard and saw Mother Nature at her finest. A soft breeze rustled the tops of the trees and dried the sweat on the brothers' faces. Deanna chatted happily and blew raspberries at Dean while gurgled in delight.

Sam faltered in his steps as he broke through the trees and looked once more upon his wife's grave. His brother stepped up beside him and followed his gaze to the mound of rocks in the clearing. Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it gently letting him know he was there for him. Sam nodded his thanks and walked slowly closer to the rocks. He swallowed hard and drew in a couple of deep breaths stopping beside the grave.

"This is where your Momma's laid to rest sweetheart." Sam told her kneeling down and sitting Deanna on his knee.

Deanna stared solemnly at the rocks and reached out wiggling her way off Sam's knee to the ground. She got her balance and with wobbly steps took her first steps closer to the rocks where her Mamma was buried so she could plop down to reach out and pat them like she knew what Sam said.

"Did you see Dean, she walked." Sam said, his emotions lacing the words as he smiled at his daughter.

"I saw." Dean answered trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Mamama...mmmmm...bybybybyby..." Deanna rambled laying her head against the rocks trying to hug them as she continued to talk. She pushed herself back to her feet and turned to wobble back to Sam holding her arms out to him. "Dadada..."

Sam couldn't stop the tears brimming in his eyes as they made their way down his cheeks and the soft sobs escaped from between his lips. He picked his daughter up again and let her snuggle into his neck as he stayed kneeling on the ground for a few more minutes taking in his daughter's baby smell and letting her love comfort him. He felt a hand brush across the top of his head lovingly knowing Dean was there for him too. Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, he got up and passed Deanna to Dean and removed the backpack he was wearing.

"Want me to do it?" Dean asked.

"No, this is something I need to do." he said grateful that his brother was there with him for support.

"No sweetie, you can't play in the dirt with Daddy. He's making your Momma's grave pretty little one." Dean explained as he shifted her and juggled her in his arms.

 **spn**

Sam pulled out a hand rack and began to dig into the dirt around the rock mound creating a twelve inch wide circle of loose soil all the way around it. Once he got the ground broke up, Sam removed a bag of wildflower seed and sewed them in the turned soil. He used his hand to cover the seed and pat it down gently. Jess always liked flowers and had helped Sam plant them for Grace and Jasper. Once he had covered the seed, Sam pulled out some water and sprinkled it over the sewn ground. He stepped back to study his work for a moment before packing up his tool and empty water bottles.

"I think she'll like these when they bloom bro." Dean told him bouncing Deanna trying to keep her happy. He reached in his pocket and pulled a sippy cup holding it up for her to take. She accepted the cup and began to drink settling down in his arms.

"I hope so." Sam said brushing his hands off before taking Deanna back who snuggled into his chest. She hummed and babbled to herself knowing she was safe in her Daddy's arms. "We'll come back to see."

"Any time little brother, any time." Dean said softly knowing Sam was hurting right now. "Wish I could of met her, I bet she was amazing."

"She was and I loved her so much." Sam replied. "Good-bye my love. We'll be back." he said softly, looking up when a shadowy figure caught his attention just inside the tree line. He frowned and stared hard trying to see and realized it was Jess standing there smiling at them. He started to step toward her, but she shook her head no, mouthed _'I love both of you'_ before throwing him a kiss as she began to fade. Sam closed his eyes and felt the caress of a gentle wind across his face and smiled. "Let's go home." he said settling Deanna on his hip and turning to leave.

Dean lingered back and stepped to the grave to lay a small bunch of wild flowers he had picked along the way on the rocks before whispering.

"Don't worry Jess, I'll watch out for both of them, I promise. They'll be ok, they're with family now."

He nodded once and turned to follow his brother back through the trees. He had already decided that Sam wasn't going to hunt anymore, not with a daughter to raise. He wasn't sure if Sam still had any powers or not, he hadn't asked and Sam hadn't said. He had headed off their Dad or Bobby asking about it, deciding they didn't need to know right now. When Sam was ready, he would talk. All that mattered now was Sam getting to know his daughter again and being a Dad. Hell, even their Dad seemed changed after all this. He had a feeling that his granddaughter had something to do with that. He had been talking about staying closer to home to help out. It seemed he liked being a grandfather. Dean was happy that Sam had decided to stay with Bobby so he would have help raising Deanna. Once Sam was ready, they were heading back to Louisiana to see Jasper and Grace and to pack up the apartment to bring back to Bobby's. He didn't know what the future held for any of them, but at least they were together again and would meet it head on, as a family.

 **The End**


End file.
